


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 6: A Little Hope

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Plans

\- Non ti sembra di saltare alle conclusioni troppo in fretta? -  
\- Spike non la chiamerebbe così. - Disse Giles, scuotendo la testa e tentando di alzarsi. - Devo... devo andare. -  
Tera lo spinse a sedere, bruscamente.  
\- Stai giù, idiota. Dove credi di andare? -  
\- Non capisci? Non posso lasciarla sola con quel mostro! -  
\- Ah si, e cosa pensi di fare una volta arrivato da lei? Crepare ai suoi piedi o farti arrestare? Ah, no giusto c'è anche l'ipotesi "ammazzare Spike e poi farsi arrestare". Certo, farai felici tutti in questo modo. -  
Giles la guardò con aria infelice.  
\- Ma non posso lasciare che quel demone resti vicino a Xini! -  
\- Intanto non siamo neppure sicuri che abbia davvero posseduto il vampiro. Potrebbe averla chiamata Seihoshi per un'infinità di motivi! -  
\- È lui, lo so! Lo ha fatto apposta, voleva che io sapessi! -  
\- Lo sai, fallito? In questo momento rispecchi in pieno il profilo del pazzo paranoico con tendenze omicide. Non è per questo che sei ricercato? -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Piantala! Per quello che ne sappiamo Xinuxunil potrebbe aver chiesto lei stessa di essere chiamata Seihoshi in pubblico, del resto non è quello il nome con cui è conosciuta? Se invece dovessi aver ragione sul demone, non puoi semplicemente piombare lì in preda alla furia omicida. A parte che non ti reggi in piedi, ti prenderebbero subito e con te in prigione il demone potrebbe fare quello che vuole. Accidenti, credevo che fossi un po' più intelligente! -  
Giles la guardò, stupito.  
\- Davvero? -  
\- Davvero cosa? -  
\- Davvero mi consideri intelligente? -  
\- Santo Cielo, ma sei sicuro che quel poliziotto non ti abbia colpito in testa prima di spararti?! -  
\- Credo di no, ma hai ragione. È tutto così confuso, non riesco a pensare lucidamente... -  
Tera gli toccò la fronte.  
\- Hai di nuovo la febbre. Probabilmente è per colpa del tuffo nel fiume e il digiuno non ti aiuta. Ora l'unica cosa che puoi fare è restare calmo, al caldo e cercare di riprenderti. -  
\- Ma Spike? Cosa posso fare? -  
\- Tu non puoi fare assolutamente nulla ora. Inoltre se ti limiti ad andare lì e ammazzare il demone, non sarà più possibile riuscire a scagionarti e io resterò la complice di un assassino a vita. -  
\- E cosa pensi di fare, portare un demone invisibile alla polizia, indicare l'aria accanto a te e dire "Arrestatelo, è stato lui, dimenticatevi pure del tipo col coltello che avete visto accanto al cadavere"? -  
\- Stai zitto e lasciami finire! La cosa più importante è cercare di capire chi sia, cosa voglia e se sia davvero nel corpo del vampiro. Poi potremo pensare a un modo per neutralizzarlo. -  
\- E se nel frattempo lui fa del male a Xini ed Eudial? -  
\- Se non te lo ricordi più, la tua ragazza è una ex dea millenaria e l'altra cretina dovrebbe essere una Cacciatrice. In teoria dovrebbero essere in grado di cavarsela da sole anche senza che un patetico fallito che sembra più di là che di qua si trascini fino a Sunnydale per aiutarle. Inoltre non credo che quell'essere abbia fretta. Se davvero l'ha chiamata in quel modo per farlo sapere a te, penso proprio che si prenderà tutto il tempo per farti soffrire. Se ce l'ha con te se la prenderà comoda per godersi la tua sofferenza, per farti impazzire lentamente. Se invece sei semplicemente fuori di testa, uccideresti il vampiro senza motivo e, se ti conosco almeno un po', poi passeresti il resto della tua inutile esistenza a rotolarti nei sensi di colpa. -  
\- Allora cosa facciamo? -  
Tera sospirò spazientita e gli lanciò un cuscino.  
\- Per questa notte dormiamo. Hai presente quella cosa che si fa chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di non avere troppi incubi? Poi domani tu resti qui, nascosto nella caverna, e cerchi di stare calmo, tranquillo e di non fare idiozie, mentre io andrò a Sunnydale a vedere come stanno le cose. Se ci riesco, proverò a prendere qualcuno dei tuoi libri da casa tua, così potremo cercare informazioni su questo demone. Può andare come piano? -  
\- Almeno sembra più sensato del mio... -  
\- Bene, ora dormi. Se non ci riesci ho delle pillole, ma... - La ragazza si interruppe, notando che l'Osservatore era scivolato in un sonno profondo. - Ah, beh, come non detto. - Disse stendendosi anche lei accanto al fuoco.

Giles aprì gli occhi, disturbato dalla luce del mattino che entrava dall'entrata della caverna.  
\- Era bello? -  
Giles si girò nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce e guardò Tera.  
\- Uh? Cosa? -  
\- Quello che stavi sognando. Sembravi sereno mentre dormivi. -  
\- Oh. Si, credo di si. Non mi ricordo molto, ma credo di aver sognato che andava tutto bene, che tutto questo si era risolto. - Disse con un sorriso triste. - Vorrei che fosse vero... -  
\- Una soluzione la troveremo, intanto meglio che vada a vedere come stanno le cose a Sunnydale. Non so quanto tempo ci metterò però... Come ti senti? Credi di poter restare solo tutto il giorno? -  
\- Mi sembra di non avere più la febbre e anche la ferita fa meno male. Vai pure, non dovrei avere problemi... Ma ti prego, accertati che Eudial e Xini stiano bene. -  
\- Posso fidarmi? Non farai nulla di stupido mentre io non ci sono, vero? Forse farei meglio a legarti. -  
\- E cosa potrei fare? Venire a Sunnydale a piedi? Non preoccuparti, me ne resterò qui a riprendere le forze in attesa del momento in cui potrò prendere a calci quel maledetto demone. La cosa più avventata che farò, sarà accendere la tv, promesso. -  
\- Ok, allora vado. Avrò il cellulare, ma non chiamarmi a meno che non sia un'emergenza assoluta, potrebbero rintracciare la chiamata. Se te la senti di mangiare, lì ci sono dei biscotti e qualche scatoletta. -  
\- Grazie, Tera. -  
La ragazza gli rispose con un cenno della testa, un po' confusa dalla gratitudine di Giles e uscì, diretta alla macchina.

Valerius sonnecchiava sul divano ascoltando distrattamente il monotono parlottare della televisione. Non c'era nessuna traccia di Rupert Giles e il gatto si chiese dove fosse finito. Se avesse avuto un corpo umano sarebbe andato a cercarlo lui stesso, ma l'ultima volta che era uscito da solo era quasi morto finendo sotto una macchina e non era molto ansioso di ripetere l'esperienza. L'unica cosa positiva di quell'incidente era stato il miglioramento dei suoi rapporti con Lili, almeno ora la gattina non lo riempiva più di graffi ogni volta che la incrociava.  
Si svegliò del tutto sentendo aprire la porta e guardò con sospetto la ragazza che era appena entrata in casa: che ci faceva lì Tera? Non era mai stata ansiosa di venire ad allenarsi a casa di Giles e sembrava strano vederla apparire quando lui non c'era.  
Si avvicinò a lei, incuriosito e trasalì nel sentire l'odore dell'Osservatore addosso a lei.  
La annusò più attentamente, evitò il calcio che la ragazza gli aveva dato per allontanarlo e socchiuse gli occhi, pensieroso. Quello era senza dubbio l'odore di Giles, ed era fresco. Tera doveva essere stata insieme a lui, averlo toccato, non più di poche ore prima.  
Il gatto non riusciva a capire: cosa aveva a che fare quella pazza psicopatica con Giles? Forse lo aveva catturato per consegnarlo alla polizia oppure lo teneva prigioniero lei stessa... E ora stava rubando le cose dell'Osservatore, pensò vedendola riempire un borsone con i libri di Giles e un'altra sacca con i suoi vestiti.  
In fretta, mentre Tera era distratta, Valerius si infilò nella sacca dei vestiti, nascondendosi sotto un maglione e attese in silenzio: se davvero Tera sapeva dove si trovava Giles in quel modo l'avrebbe portato da lui!


	2. Awakening the Hidden Power

Giles spense la tv, preoccupato.  
Il sole era tramontato già da parecchio, ma Tera ancora non era tornata e Giles si chiedeva perché tardasse tanto. Si trascinò fino all'entrata della caverna per guardare fuori e in quel momento sentì il rumore di un'auto che si avvicinava.  
Giles si ritirò all'interno della grotta: se non fosse stata Tera, qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederlo.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo vide entrare la ragazza con un borsone.  
\- Sei arrivata. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi... -  
\- Te l'avevo detto che ci avrei messo un po'. -  
\- Hai visto Xini? E Eu? - Le chiese ansiosamente.  
Tera depose a terra il borsone.  
\- Non ci ho parlato, ma sembra che stiano bene entrambe, preoccupate per te, comunque. E Spike non sembrava diverso dal solito. Se è posseduto dal demone, non ha fatto ancora nulla. -  
\- Mi hai portato quello che ti ho chiesto? -  
La ragazza annuì, porgendogli una maglietta nera.  
\- L'ho presa dalla cripta di Spike. A cosa ti serve? -  
\- Con un oggetto di Spike, potrò fare un incantesimo rivelatore per sapere se è davvero lui o se è posseduto. Sei riuscita a prendere i libri? -  
\- Sono in auto, vado a prenderli, intanto qui dentro ci sono un po' di vestiti che ho preso a casa tua. -  
Tera uscì e Giles si apprestò ad aprire la borsa, e arretrò spaventato nel vedere che si era mossa da sola. Prese un pezzo di legno robusto e si avvicinò cautamente al borsone, aprendo prudentemente la cerniera e guardò stupito il gatto addormentato in mezzo ai suoi abiti.  
\- Valerius! -  
Il gatto si svegliò con un sobbalzo e saltò fuori dalla valigia graffiando alla cieca e soffiando, poi si guardò intorno e si calmò.  
\- Oh. Rupert Giles! Allora sei vivo. -  
Giles si guardò i graffi sanguinolenti sulla mano.  
\- Si, anche se stavo meglio prima. Che ci fai qui, Valerius? -  
\- Sono venuto a salvarti da quella strega! Ti ha ferito? Odori di sangue... Ti tiene prigioniero e ti tortura?! -  
\- A dire il vero, Tera mi ha salvato la vita dopo che un poliziotto mi ha sparato. -  
\- Ti hanno sparato?! Wow! Come si vede in tv?! Cosa si prova?! Ah, ma poi sei stato tu ad uccidere quel tipo? No, vero? -  
\- No, non l'ho ucciso io. E quando ti sparano non c'è molto di eccitante. Più che altro fa un male cane. -  
\- Oh. -  
\- Ehi, fallito, ti è salita di nuovo la febbre? - Chiese Tera entrando nella caverna con i libri. - Perchè non so se te ne sei accorto, ma stai parlando con un gatto... -  
\- Uh... Tera, questo è Valerius... -  
\- Appunto. Un gatto. -  
\- Attualmente si. Ma cinquecento anni fa era un potente mago. La sua anima è rinchiusa nel corpo di un gatto dopo che ha tentato di rubare il mio corpo. Il potere che mi hai visto usare era il suo. Ora è un gatto, ma riesco a capire quello che mi dice. -  
\- No, aspetta, fammi capire... Tu ti tieni in casa come animaletto domestico il tipo che ti voleva uccidere e ci parli pure? -  
\- Le cose sono un po' più complicate, ma il concetto è quello, si. -  
\- Sai, forse eri più normale se ti limitavi a parlare ai gatti... -  
Giles sorrise leggermente e Tera si avvicinò a lui per controllargli la ferita.  
\- Sta iniziando a migliorare, ma non hai un bell'aspetto, mi sembri troppo debole. Non hai mangiato nulla nemmeno oggi, vero? -  
Valerius lo guardò terrorizzato.  
\- Non mangi?! Stai morendo?! Oh, non farlo! Sei l'unico che mi capisce! Se tu muori, io con chi potrò parlare?! Non morire! Mangia qualcosa, dai ti prego! -  
\- Piantala, Valerius, non sto morendo! -  
\- Non so cosa ti abbia detto la bestiaccia, ma se continui così forse non morirai, ma di sicuro finisci in ospedale. -  
\- E visto che sono ricercato, forse non è il caso, vero? -  
\- Cerca di sforzarti almeno un po'... Qui abbiamo biscotti, cioccolata e scatolette, ma se c'è qualcosa che vuoi posso andare a prenderla. Qui vicino c'è un fast food, se vuoi un hamburger te lo posso portare in pochi minuti. -  
Giles impallidì leggermente.  
\- Tera... Niente carne, ti prego... -  
Tera lo guardò per qualche istante senza capire, poi si ricordò il motivo per cui Giles non riusciva a mangiare.  
\- Ah. Niente carne, ok. Biscotti? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Meglio. -

Tera sfogliò uno dei libri antichi dell'Osservatore, piuttosto scettica. Quei metodi le sembravano antiquati e pieni di inutili superstizioni, secondo lei la scienza era l'unica risposta. Ma guardando Giles doveva ammettere che a qualcosa erano serviti: l'Osservatore sembrava stare meglio da quando aveva potuto iniziare a preparare l'incantesimo di rivelazione, concentrarsi sui preparativi del rituale lo aveva distolto da pensieri meno piacevoli. Per fortuna aveva ripreso a nutrirsi. Certo, biscotti, frutta e tavolette di cioccolata non erano il massimo dell'alimentazione, ma erano meglio di niente e gli permettevano di riprendere le forze. E doveva ammettere che anche l'arrivo della bestiaccia era stato d'aiuto: Giles passava ore a parlare col gatto e stava lentamente superando il trauma.  
\- A che punto siete? - Chiese sedendosi accanto al fuoco.  
Giles finì di recitare un incantesimo e gettò una manciata di polvere azzurrina nella fiamma, poi prese un brandello della camicia di Spike.  
\- Ho quasi finito. Ora butterò questo nel fuoco. Se Spike è posseduto dal demone, la fiamma diventerà verde. -  
Giles lasciò bruciare il brandello di stoffa e sospirò tristemente vedendo il fuoco tingersi di color smeraldo.  
\- Lo temevo. Quello non è Spike. Tera, dobbiamo avvisare Eudial e Xini immediatamente! -  
\- E come pensi di fare? Se metti piede a Sunnydale ti arrestano all'istante. L'ultima volta che sono stata in città i controlli erano molto più stretti dell'ultima volta. Ti stanno cercando, fallito, e sono decisi a trovarti a ogni costo. -  
\- Lo so. In tv continuano a descrivermi come uno psicopatico pericoloso. Hanno anche tirato fuori di nuovo la storia di Jenny, insinuando che l'abbia uccisa io... Ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Non posso permettere che quel mostro resti accanto a Eu e a Xini! -  
\- Telefonare è escluso... E a me non darebbero retta... Inoltre se qualche poliziotto mi vedesse a parlare con loro potrebbe decidere di sorvegliare anche me e ti troverebbero. -  
\- Ehi, tu hai sperimentato il contatto mentale sia con Eudial che con Xinuxunil, giusto? - Chiese Valerius.  
\- Si, ma a questa distanza è impossibile. -  
\- Forse no. So che esiste un incantesimo per il contatto mentale a distanza. -  
\- Ci avevo pensato, ma richiede molto potere... -  
\- Smettila! - Sbottò Tera. - Se proprio devi parlare col gatto, almeno traduci quello che dice! È irritante vederti parlare da solo! -  
\- Strega! - Disse Valerius. - In ogni caso il potere potremmo trovarlo. Tu devi averne un po' nascosto in te, la dea non può avertelo sottratto tutto, il tuo corpo ne era imbevuto, ti avrebbe ucciso strappandotelo via. Credo che si sia limitata a toglierti tutto il potere che è riuscita a rimuovere, la maggior parte, e a neutralizzare quello che è rimasto. Ma credo che tu possa riuscire a risvegliarlo ed utilizzarlo. -  
Giles spiegò a Tera la situazione in breve e la ragazza lo fissò pensierosa.  
\- Praticamente hai due scelte: cercare di risvegliare il potere che è rimasto in te, rischiando di esserne posseduto di nuovo, per contattare le due cretine oppure fregartene, cambiare nome e fuggire all'estero. Personalmente ti consiglierei la seconda soluzione. -  
\- Lo sai che non le abbandonerò mai. Non ho molte alternative, anche se l'idea di risvegliare i poteri mi terrorizza... -  
\- Non sarà come l'ultima volta. Il potere che hai in te è sicuramente molto minore e dovresti poterlo controllare. Poi ci sarò io a guidarti. Come gatto non ho potere, ma posso insegnarti ad usarlo. -  
\- "Dovrei" poterlo controllare? E se non ci riuscissi? -  
\- In quel caso non dovresti più preoccuparti della prigione... -  
\- Confortante. Tera... Ascoltami, tenterò di usare il potere oscuro per contattare Eudial, ma se dovessi perderne il controllo voglio che tu mi uccida prima che possa fare del male a qualcuno e che poi ti occupi anche del demone. È il tuo dovere di Cacciatrice. Puoi farlo? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Con piacere. -  
\- Tera... -  
\- Che c'è adesso?! -  
\- È bello che tu sia così pronta a fare il tuo lavoro, ma visto che stiamo parlando di uccidere me, sarebbe gentile se non ti mostrassi tanto entusiasta. -  
\- Senti bello, solo perché ti sto aiutando non significa che me ne freghi nulla di quello che ti succede. Se dovrò ucciderti lo farò, e non sperare che mi metta a piangere per te. E se ucciderò il demone non sarà per amore delle due idiote, ma solo perché devo farlo. Non è questo quello che vuole il Consiglio? La Cacciatrice deve uccidere i mostri. Per voi Osservatori non conta nient'altro. Se mi rifiutassi probabilmente mi ucciderebbero o mi sbatterebbero in qualche lurida cella. -  
\- Tera, non è così per tutti. La mia vita è dedicata alla Cacciatrice... alle Cacciatrici, lo è sempre stata. Nemmeno io ho avuto molta scelta, ma se potessi sarei felice di risparmiarvi i pericoli e lasciarvi vivere in pace. -  
Tera gli concesse un mezzo sorriso.  
\- E infatti si vede quanto conti nel Consiglio. Ti lasciano fare il lavoro più pericoloso, sei tu quello più a contatto con i vampiri in tutta quell'associazione branco di gufi ammuffiti, e ti tengono al di fuori delle decisioni importanti. Credi che muoveranno un dito per tirarti fuori dai guai? -  
\- Forse se qualcuna non avesse fatto di tutto per dipingermi come un pericolo incontrollabile e per screditarmi ai loro occhi, ora avrebbero più fiducia in me... -  
\- Ho detto solo la verità. E non ti avrebbero aiutato in nessun caso. Credi che quando hanno scoperto che ero una potenziale Cacciatrice abbiano fatto nulla per portarmi lontana dalla guerra? No, mi hanno lasciata lì perché trovarmi in quella situazione mi avrebbe reso più forte se fossi sopravvissuta. E se fossi morta si sarebbe semplicemente attivata un'altra Cacciatrice. -  
\- Come fai a saperlo? -  
\- Ho letto i loro rapporti. -  
\- Ma dovrebbero essere codificati e protetti... -  
\- Allora fareste meglio a cambiare il codice perché non ci ho messo molto a decrittarlo. Sono certa di quello che ho letto. Mi hanno lasciata lì di proposito. -  
\- Tera... Non so che dire... Io... -  
\- Smettila di fare quell'espressione da cane bastonato, cretino. Lo so che non ne sapevi nulla nemmeno tu, non ti hanno mai dato molte informazioni, vero? -  
\- Dobbiamo cavarcela senza l'aiuto del Consiglio. -  
\- Anche perché attualmente il massimo che possano fare per noi è metterci vicini di cella. E sinceramente non so se sarebbe un bene o un male... -


	3. Sudden Past

\- È questa la grande preparazione dietro a un incantesimo? Un disegnino fatto per terra col gesso e quattro puzzolenti bastoncini di incenso? Probabilmente saprei farlo anche io. -  
Giles tolse di mano a Tera il bastoncino e lo accese, tornando a sedere all'interno del cerchio.  
\- Non è così semplice. E un po' di concentrazione non guasterebbe... Se proprio non vuoi aiutarci almeno stai zitta. -  
\- Ehi, fallito, stai calmo! Che ti prende? Mi sembri un po' troppo nervoso per essere uno che sa quello che fa. -  
\- Ci sono molto pericoli insiti in un incantesimo del genere, non sono cose da prendere alla leggera... -  
\- Riassumendo: hai fifa. -  
Giles la guardò, seccato, ma in cuor suo doveva ammettere che Tera aveva centrato il punto: aveva paura. L'ultima volta che aveva usato i poteri aveva quasi rischiato di morire e ora temeva quello che sarebbe potuto accadere tentando di usare frammenti di potere rovinati e incompleti.  
\- Puoi farcela, Rupert Giles. - Disse Valerius, seduto nel cerchio, di fronte a lui. - So che hai le capacità per riuscirci. Non avere paura e fidati di me, cercherò di guidarti. Cominciamo? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Tera, ora non ci interrompere per nessun motivo, ok? -  
La ragazza sedette a qualche metro di distanza da loro e osservò Giles che prendeva nelle mani le zampe anteriori del gatto e chiudeva gli occhi, concentrandosi sull'incantesimo. Si chiese se tutto ciò sarebbe servito davvero a qualcosa, non aveva mai avuto fiducia in quel tipo di metodi.  
Il disegno tracciato col gesso iniziò a mutare, diventando luminoso, come se la luce fosse insita nell'essenza stessa della roccia e si stesse semplicemente rivelando. Tera poteva vedere che l'Osservatore sembrava molto affaticato dall'uso di quella magia: era pallido, sudato e le sue mani tremavano visibilmente.  
Improvvisamente l'alone di luce che circondava Giles e Valerius si tramutò in un lampo abbagliante e poi scomparve: Valerius si trovò sbalzato al di fuori del cerchio magico, mentre Giles crollò a terra privo di sensi.  
Tera si avvicinò all'Osservatore e lo scosse per svegliarlo, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato. Si voltò a guardare il gatto che si era avvicinato anche lui a Giles.  
\- Cosa è successo? È colpa tua? -

Giles si guardò intorno, sorpreso di trovarsi su una strada di terra battuta in mezzo ai campi. Un minuto prima stava facendo un incantesimo insieme a Valerius e si era trovato di colpo in quel posto. Provò a ricordare quello che era successo: lui e il gatto erano entrati in contatto mentale per pochi secondi, poi Valerius avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a radunare i poteri e riorganizzarli per trasmettere il pensiero a distanza per raggiungere Eudial. Era in quel momento che qualcosa era andato storto: Giles si era spaventato perché i residui di potere oscuro erano di più di quanto credesse e non era riuscito a controllarli.  
Ma dove era finito? Forse aveva attivato un incantesimo di teletrasporto senza volerlo. Con una punta di sollievo, scorse dei bambini che gli correvano incontro lungo la strada, forse lo avrebbero aiutato a capire dove fosse.  
I ragazzini non accennarono a fermarsi o a rallentare giunti a pochi metri da lui e Giles si lasciò sfuggire un grido di spavento quando gli passarono attraverso.  
Si guardò il corpo, spaventato: sembrava normale. Si sentiva lo stesso di sempre, eppure a quanto pareva era incorporeo: forse era morto ed era diventato un fantasma, oppure stava sognando...  
Escluse l'ipotesi della morte perché quel posto era completamente diverso da quello che aveva visto le altre due volte che aveva rischiato di morire: non c'era la luce abbagliante che avvolgeva il paesaggio, né i colori innaturali che ricordava. Il posto in cui si trovava sembrava solido e reale e mille dettagli sembravano confermarlo: poteva scorgere i piccoli insetti che vivevano nell'erba e le impronte dei bambini nella polvere della strada.  
Si voltò a seguire i ragazzini con lo sguardo e vide che stavano correndo incontro a un giovane vestito di nero con un mantello che gli arrivava quasi fino ai piedi.  
\- Ehi, Valerius! - Gridò un ragazzino e Giles riconobbe nell'uomo vestito di nero la forma umana di Valerius Da Silva, così come lo aveva visto la prima volta che si erano incontrati, solo di parecchi anni più giovane.  
I bambini si erano affollati intorno a lui ridendo.  
\- Hai qualche trucco nuovo, Valerius? -  
\- Dai, mostraci la tua magia. -  
Valerius si fermò, guardandoli con uno sguardo severo.  
\- La magia non è un gioco. È una cosa seria e degli stupidi ragazzini non dovrebbero scherzarci sopra. - Disse quietamente rimettendosi in cammino.  
Giles lo guardò mentre gli passava accanto, gli occhi verdi nuovamente persi nei suoi pensieri e totalmente ignaro degli insulti che i ragazzini avevano iniziato a rivolgergli. Uno di loro raccolse una manciata di fango dal lato della strada e gliela tirò, colpendo il mantello nero, ma Valerius non se ne accorse nemmeno.  
L'Osservatore lo raggiunse, cercando di stabilire un contatto, ma si rese presto conto di non appartenere a quel luogo e che non poteva influenzare quella realtà in nessun modo.  
Rassegnato, si limitò a seguire il mago in silenzio e ad aspettare di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Poco dopo, raggiunsero un villaggio medievale sperduto nella campagna: le case erano quasi tutte di legno o di pietra e gli abitanti sembravano principalmente contadini. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli scuri uscì dal cortile di una delle case e il suo volto si illuminò in un sorriso radioso nello scorgere il giovane mago.  
\- Valerius! - Disse andandogli incontro. - Era da tanto che non venivi in paese! -  
Il giovane la guardò distrattamente.  
\- Ah... Ciao Maria. -  
La ragazza mascherò la delusione per quella risposta fredda con un altro sorriso.  
\- Vuoi restare a pranzare da noi? Mio padre ha ucciso un pollo e mamma sta facendo l'arrosto. Io stavo andando a prendere la verdura nell'orto, ti va di aiutarmi? -  
\- Non ho tempo ora, sono molto impegnato. -  
La ragazza stavolta non fece nulla per nascondere la delusione.  
\- Ah... I tuoi studi? -  
Valerius non colse minimamente il tono della ragazza e sorrise fissando il cielo con uno sguardo distante e trasognato.  
\- Non puoi immaginare, Maria! Sto imparando cose straordinarie! Se sapessi i segreti che nasconde questo mondo non potresti fare a meno di continuare a cercarli e stai certa che ne troveresti sempre di nuovi anche studiando per centinaia di anni! -  
Maria sembrava confusa.  
\- Ma noi non li abbiamo centinaia di anni... A che servono i tuoi studi se poi non potrai mai conoscere tutto? Non sarebbe meglio per te trovare un lavoro onesto e farti una famiglia? -  
Il viso di Valerius si adombrò.  
\- Non lo accetterò mai. - Disse quasi a se stesso. - La morte è troppo ingiusta perché io possa accettarla. -  
Con queste parole voltò le spalle a Maria e proseguì il cammino. La ragazza lo guardò andare via, irritata e rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta.  
\- Ma sei stupido?! - Disse Giles anche se sapeva che Valerius non lo avrebbe sentito. - Quella ragazza è innamorata di te e non te ne accorgi neanche? E poi ti lamenti di essere rimasto solo per cinquecento anni... -  
Tornò a seguirlo scuotendo la testa.  
Dopo un po' arrivarono a una casetta di pietra costruita lontano dal villaggio. Valerius spinse il portoncino di legno e Giles si affrettò a seguirlo: sapeva che avrebbe potuto attraversarlo senza difficoltà, ma passare attraverso le cose come un fantasma non era una sensazione piacevole e preferiva evitarlo.  
Il giovane mago non perse nemmeno tempo ad accendere il fuoco e si immerse nella lettura di un libro di magia, prendendo appunti di tanto in tanto su un libro rilegato in pelle nera e oro. Giles lo riconobbe con un sussulto: quello era il libro che lui stesso aveva usato per ottenere il potere oscuro!  
Si avvicinò per toccarlo e trasalì rendendosi conto che poteva toccarlo, sfogliarlo e leggerlo.  
"Probabilmente posso farlo perché quel libro è in buona parte dentro di me... " Pensò. "Per questo posso toccarlo, perché è parte di me..."  
Sedette in un angolo a guardare Valerius che lavorava e iniziò a sentire una forte sonnolenza. Si addormentò tranquillamente in pochi minuti.


	4. Not a Dream

Tera affondò le unghie nel braccio di Giles fin quasi a lasciargli il segno, ma l'Osservatore continuò a restare immobile, apparentemente immerso in un sonno profondo.  
Valerius l'aveva imitata, graffiandolo sull'altro braccio per cercare di svegliarlo ma nessuno dei due aveva ottenuto il minimo risultato.  
\- È inutile, non si sveglia. Il battito cardiaco è normale e non sembra stare male, ma non accenna a rinvenire. È normale che faccia così? -  
Il gatto la guardò e iniziò a miagolare.  
\- Ok. - Disse Tera. - Un miao per dire si e due miao per dire no. E se dici a Giles che mi sono messa a parlare con un gatto ti spello, chiaro? -  
\- Miao. -  
\- Allora, è normale che non si svegli? -  
\- Miao miao. -  
\- Puoi farci qualcosa? -  
\- Miao miao. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Possiamo solo aspettare, allora. Finchè è stabile restiamo in attesa, ma se le sue condizioni dovessero peggiorare, dovrò chiamare un'ambulanza... -  
Valerius la guardò con aria abbattuta e si acciambellò sul petto di Giles, cercando di tenerlo al caldo.

Giles si svegliò e si guardò intorno: qualcosa era cambiato nella casa di Valerius. I mobili erano sempre gli stessi, eppure sembravano come consumati dal tempo e alcuni erano spostati leggermente. Giles cercò Valerius con lo sguardo e notò con sorpresa che non era più il giovane mago di poco prima, ma un uomo adulto, di poco più giovane di lui. Qualche filo grigio era spuntato tra i capelli neri del mago, ma gli occhi verdi erano sempre gli stessi. Valerius stava lavorando su quello che sembrava un incantesimo molto complesso: su un tavolo di pietra era disteso quello che sembrava un cadavere, ma Giles si rese conto che non lo era. Quello non era un essere naturale, ma un corpo simile a quello di Valerius creato dal mago stesso, un golem destinato a donargli l'immortalità.  
Giles era perplesso: se Valerius Da Silva era in grado di creare un golem, perché affidare la sua rinascita alle pagine di un libro? Forse l'incantesimo non aveva funzionato, ma Giles era certo che fosse esatto.  
Improvvisamente qualcuno iniziò a bussare furiosamente alla porta e Valerius andò ad aprire con un'imprecazione.  
\- Cosa volete, sono impegnato! - Disse all'uomo che aveva bussato.  
\- Sono il marito di Maria... - Disse l'altro. - ...sono qui per una cosa importante. -  
"Bravo scemo..." Pensò Giles. "...alla fine lei si è stufata di aspettarti e ha sposato un altro."  
\- Non mi interessa. Ora ho da fare. -  
\- Il nostro bambino sta male, forse tu puoi aiutarlo con la tua magia! -  
\- Non posso farci nulla, ora vattene. -  
\- Che razza di uomo sei? Maria mi ha detto che siete cresciuti insieme, non ti importa neanche un po' di lei?! Se sei davvero un mago, puoi salvare nostro figlio! Oppure devo pensare che sia stato il tuo malocchio a farlo ammalare?! -  
\- Pensa quello che ti pare, ma lasciami in pace! Non posso sprecare il mio potere inutilmente ora che sono così vicino al successo! Vattene e non tornare! -  
Valerius sbattè la porta e il contadino si allontanò infuriato.  
Giles lo seguì, curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
L'uomo tornò a casa e trovò la moglie che lo aspettava speranzosa col bambino fra le braccia, circondata dalle altre donne del villaggio venute a vegliare il piccolo malato.  
\- Allora? Verrà? -  
\- Ha detto che non gli interessa. Ha praticamente ammesso di essere stato lui a far ammalare il bambino. -  
Giles vide la speranza spegnersi negli occhi di Maria, sostituita dall'odio.  
\- È uno stregone malvagio. È lui che dovrebbe morire, non nostro figlio. -  
Le altre donne cominciarono a commentare fra loro, scambiandosi racconti dei momenti in cui Valerius si era comportato come uno stregone. Improvvisamente il bambino iniziò a rantolare e smise di respirare e Maria iniziò a gridare disperata.  
\- È stato lui! È stato lui a rubargli la vita! -  
\- Quando mi ha aperto, aveva qualcosa sul tavolo, sembrava un cadavere. - Disse il marito di Maria e i commenti delle comari riecheggiarono nella stanza.  
\- Deve essere un assassino! -  
\- Un negromante! -  
\- Ha rubato l'anima al bambino! -  
\- È un demonio! -  
\- Chiamate i vostri mariti, lo stregone deve morire! -  
\- A morte! -  
Giles guardò la furia dei paesani crescere e rabbrividì terrorizzato: quella gente aveva intenzione di uccidere Valerius! Doveva avvertirlo in qualche modo, pensò, cominciando a correre verso la casetta del mago.  
I contadini, esaltati dal dolore di Maria, si armarono di torce e forconi e si diressero verso la casa di Valerius.  
Giles cercò di avvisarlo in ogni modo, ma era tutto inutile, Valerius non poteva sentirlo e l'Osservatore dubitava che, anche potendolo udire, lo avrebbe ascoltato, tanto era preso dal suo golem.  
Dei colpi furiosi alla porta lo distolsero dal suo lavoro e Valerius impallidì nell'accorgersi della folla urlante radunatasi al di fuori della casa.  
\- No... - Mormorò terrorizzato. - Non adesso che sono così vicino... Non adesso! -  
Cercò di tornare a concentrarsi sull'incantesimo, ma il fumo che entrava nella stanza gli fece capire che avevano dato fuoco alla casa. Prese il libro di incantesimi e tentò di uscire, ma trovò le porte sbarrate e si rese conto che avevano intenzione di ucciderlo sul serio. Avrebbe potuto provare a smaterializzarsi e riapparire lontano da lì, ma era un incantesimo che aveva bisogno di una preparazione lunga e lui non aveva tempo.  
\- Lasciatemi uscire! - Gridò in preda alla disperazione. - Non voglio morire! Non posso morire ora! -  
Giles era rimasto immobile in un angolo, pietrificato dall'orrore. Il fuoco non poteva toccarlo, ma il terrore di Valerius lo faceva stare male. Sapeva di non poter fare nulla, che quello era solo un ricordo del passato, ma avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.  
Valerius si rese conto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto quando vide una trave del tetto crollare sul golem, distruggendo la creatura che avrebbe dovuto dargli l'immortalità. Ormai gli rimaneva solo il suo libro di incantesimi, quella era l'unica cosa che lo avrebbe fatto ricordare al mondo e doveva fare di tutto per salvarlo dalle fiamme.  
Sollevò una pietra del pavimento che nascondeva un nascondiglio segreto e vi depose il libro, avvolgendolo nel suo mantello nero, poi lo toccò un'ultima volta e vi trasferì tutto il suo potere. Valerius richiuse la botola a fatica, piangendo per il terrore, poi il tetto crollò del tutto facendolo sparire dalla vista di Giles.

Tera sospirò, e si chinò su Giles per bagnargli il viso con un panno bagnato, quando l'Osservatore si alzò a sedere di scatto, sbattendo la testa contro quella della ragazza.  
\- Ahi! Ma sei scemo?! Mi hai fatto male! - Gridò Tera, poi lo fissò stupita. - Ah, ma ti sei svegliato... -  
Giles si guardò intorno ansimando e quando il suo sguardo e quello di Valerius si incontrarono, scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Eri innocente! - Singhiozzò, chinandosi a sollevare il gatto per abbracciarlo. - Eri innocente e ti hanno bruciato! Non eri stato tu a far morire il bambino, ma ti hanno condannato a morire! -  
Valerius lo fissò, sconvolto.  
\- Come fai a saperlo? Chi te lo ha detto?! -  
\- Ero lì, non so perché ma ero lì e vedevo tutto, ma non potevo fare nulla! Ti hanno ucciso ingiustamente, Valerius! -  
Tera si avvicinò a Giles senza riuscire a capire.  
\- Che ti prende, fallito? L'incantesimo ti ha causato danni cerebrali? -  
L'Osservatore si aggrappò a lei, continuando a piangere, sconvolto.  
Tera lo fissò esterrefatta per un attimo, poi lo colpì con uno schiaffone che lo fece restare senza fiato, ma che lo fece tornare in sè.  
\- Smettila, idiota! Invece di fare l'isterico, spiegami che diavolo ti è successo! -  
Giles la guardò tremando e cercò di calmarsi un po' e spiegarle cosa avesse visto.  
Mentre stava iniziando a parlare, Tera gli posò una coperta sulle spalle e gli mise in mano una tazza di the bollente.  
\- Bevi, dopo ti sentirai meglio. - Gli disse sedendosi accanto a lui. - Qualunque cosa fosse era solo un sogno, ora è tutto passato. Stai calmo, adesso non hai nulla da temere. Beh, a parte la prigione e il demone che ti odia ovviamente... -  
Giles sorrise debolmente.  
\- Grazie, Tera. Su una cosa hai ragione, è passato. Ma non era un sogno. -


	5. Don't Know Why

Tera aggiunse un pezzo di legna al fuoco e guardò Giles: l'Osservatore si era calmato, ma sembrava ancora molto triste per quello che aveva visto nel passato di Valerius. Tutta quella storia le sembrava assurda, ma in fondo, da quando era diventata una Cacciatrice, aveva visto cose ben più incredibili.  
\- Ehi, fallito... - Lo chiamò e Giles alzò il viso a guardarla. - Odio interrompere il tuo ennesimo viaggio lungo la strada della malattia mentale, ma ho sentito bene quando hai detto che il gattaccio aveva creato un golem? -  
\- Si, l'ho visto coi miei occhi. -  
\- E potrebbe rifarlo? -  
Giles guardò Valerius interrogativamente.  
\- Io non ho più poteri, Rupert Giles, ma ora sei tu a poterlo fare. Il mio potere è dentro di te e sono certo che anche il ricordo dell'incantesimo è impresso nella tua memoria. -  
\- Si, hai ragione, posso farlo io. Ma perché ti interessa, Tera? -  
\- Ma sei idiota? Sveglia! Prova a mettere in moto il cervello! Se riesci a creare un golem identico a te, chi potrà dimostrare che non sia stato lui a uccidere Kain? Nessuno crederebbe alla storia del demone, ma un sosia è già più plausibile. -  
\- Ma l'anima? Non possiamo creare un'anima. E senza di essa non sarà altro che un fantoccio... -  
\- Non puoi controllarlo in qualche modo? -  
Giles riflettè per qualche secondo.  
\- Si, probabilmente posso farlo muovere e parlare usando il controllo mentale, ma non so per quanto tempo posso riuscirci. E poi se la polizia lo catturasse, potrebbero capire che non si tratta di una persona vera... -  
\- E non so quanto saresti convincente nel farlo comportare da assassino. C'è il rischio che arrestino te e si scusino dell'inconveniente col golem... -  
Giles la guardò, offeso.  
\- Ehi, sarei un assassino perfetto! -  
\- Bravo, vantatene pure. -  
Valerius sbadigliò.  
\- Se vi serve un'anima, catturatene una, no? Con tutti i morti che ci sono, Sunnydale sarà piena di spettri e anime vaganti... -  
Giles lo fissò, folgorato da un'idea improvvisa.  
\- Ma certo! Il demone! Basterà spingerlo ad entrare nel golem e intrappolarlo lì dentro! -  
\- Si può fare? - Chiese Tera.  
\- Si, sono abbastanza sicuro di si. -  
\- Allora mettiamoci al lavoro! -

Eudial si asciugò gli occhi e si sciacquò il viso guardandosi poi allo specchio per vedere se fossero rimaste tracce delle lacrime. Non doveva piangere, si disse, anche se la situazione era sempre più brutta. Doveva restare calma, cercare una soluzione, esattamente come stavano facendo Buffy e Xini.  
Ma era difficile, soprattutto di notte, quando era sola. Ultimamente Spike passava poco tempo con lei e, quando erano insieme, si comportava in modo strano. O forse era lei a sentirsi strana, non ne era certa.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e sorrise lievemente al vampiro che era appena rientrato.  
\- Torni tardi ultimamente... -  
\- Si, e allora? -  
\- Eri di nuovo con Xini? -  
Spike la guardò, irritato.  
\- Non sarai mica gelosa?! Per favore, smettila, che di persone poco equilibrate ne basta una in famiglia! -  
\- Giles non è pazzo! -  
\- Andiamo, Eu, non penserai che sia innocente? Rupert è una brava persona, ma la gelosia gli ha fatto perdere la testa. Quel testimone lo ha visto chiaramente, non possiamo negare l'evidenza. E poi se fosse innocente, perché è scappato? -  
Eudial chinò il capo con un sospiro: il suo cuore non voleva credere alla colpevolezza di Giles, ma la ragione la costringeva ad ammettere che Spike aveva ragione.  
\- Mi manca, Spike... -  
\- Smettila di piagnucolare, tu hai me. Ora vieni qui. -  
Il vampiro l'attirò a sè bruscamente e le affondò i denti nel collo.  
\- Così mi fai male, Spike! -  
Il vampiro le sorrise.  
\- Scusami, amore... Un tempo ti piaceva. -

Tera osservò il golem inanimato, steso in un angolo della caverna: era impressionante, sembrava la copia precisa di Giles.  
Anzi, in quel momento sembrava più vivace il golem del vero Osservatore: l'incantesimo aveva richiesto moltissime energie e Giles e Valerius erano letteralmente esausti, tanto che Tera ogni tanto si sentiva in dovere di controllare che fossero semplicemente addormentati e non morti.  
Sedette accanto a Giles e gli sfiorò la fronte con la mano, sollevata nel sentirla fresca: aveva temuto che lo sforzo eccessivo potesse fargli tornare la febbre.  
Con un sospiro si chiese perché si preoccupasse tanto per lui, perché stesse rischiando tanto per aiutarlo. Quando Giles era stato accusato, lei avrebbe dovuto contattare subito il Consiglio degli Osservatori e tornare in Inghilterra. Non facendolo, aveva probabilmente segnato la sua stessa condanna come Cacciatrice incontrollabile. Se Giles non fosse stato scagionato o se avesse deciso di non parlare a suo favore, lei sarebbe stata uccisa o rinchiusa a vita. Aiutando l'Osservatore, Tera aveva praticamente messo la sua vita nelle mani di Giles e ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi perché lo avesse fatto. Lei, che aveva imparato a non fidarsi di nessuno, aveva rischiato tutto per aiutare un uomo che aveva sempre detestato, e la cosa più assurda era che aveva la sensazione di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
Si stese anche lei accanto al fuoco, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri che la turbavano e di dormire.

Giles si svegliò affamato, il potere e l'energia che aveva usato per creare il golem lo avevano come svuotato, ma si sentiva bene. Da quando era stato nel passato di Valerius, i residui del potere oscuro che erano rimasti in lui non erano più una massa di potere confuso e caotico, ma ora sentiva di essere in grado di organizzarli e utilizzarli. Non era un potere forte come quello che aveva avuto qualche tempo prima, ma era un potere che era in grado di controllare e che non lo avrebbe annientato.  
Mise sul fuoco l'acqua per preparare il the e intanto mangiò alcuni biscotti e del cioccolato.  
Tera dormiva ancora, ma si svegliò sentendolo muoversi e lo guardò, assonnata.  
\- Ah, ce l'hai fatta a svegliarti. Mi sa che sei troppo vecchio per la magia nera. -  
Giles sorrise guardando il golem.  
\- Non sono poi tanto male. Non era facile da creare e considera che ho solo una parte dei poteri di Valerius. -  
La ragazza prese un biscotto anche lei.  
\- Si, ma hai dormito quasi per un giorno intero per riprenderti. Ce la farai a controllarlo? -  
L'Osservatore bevve il the, pensieroso.  
\- A dire il vero non ne sono certo. Considera anche che dovremo utilizzare anche un incantesimo di trasporto per arrivare a Sunnydale senza essere catturati e poi dovrò avere abbastanza forze per l'incantesimo trappola per bloccare il demone dentro il golem... Se riuscissi a contattare Xini o Eudial, loro potrebbero aiutarmi, dandomi un po' della loro energia. -  
\- Mi sembra un piano un po' azzardato, potrebbero non volerti aiutare se ti credono colpevole... -  
\- Sono certo che non è così. Eu e Xini hanno fiducia in me, mi aiuteranno. -  
Tera lo guardò in silenzio, pensando che era un illuso, ma inconsciamente un po' lo invidiava per essere in grado di amare delle persone al punto di fidarsi tanto ciecamente di loro.


	6. Silver Cross

Giles guardò la ragazza dai capelli rossi che camminava lungo una fila di lapidi ed attese nell'ombra che si avvicinasse.  
Tera, Valerius e il golem erano nascosti in una casa abbandonata poco distante, ma lui doveva cercare di contattare Eudial.  
Xinuxunil era troppo protetta per potersi avvicinare a lei: i produttori televisivi le avevano assegnato delle guardie del corpo e inoltre Spike... il demone, si corresse Giles, era spesso accanto a lei.  
L'Osservatore si costrinse a non pensarci, doveva restare calmo, era l'unico modo per avere una possibilità di sconfiggerlo.  
Eudial invece, era da sola.  
Gli passò accanto senza notarlo e Giles la chiamò facendo un passo per uscire dall'ombra della cripta.  
Eudial si girò di scatto.  
\- Giles! Sei davvero tu?! -  
\- Eu... È bello rivederti. -  
\- Stai bene? - Gli chiese la ragazza, ma Giles le lesse negli occhi la domanda che non osava fare.  
\- Non sono stato io, Eu. È un demone, e ora è dentro Spike! -  
Eudial lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa dici, Giles? Se Spike fosse posseduto me ne sarei accorta. -  
\- No, Eu, devi credermi, è un demone! È molto furbo, ma so che è lì! Ne sono assolutamente certo! È lui che ha ucciso Kain! E ora è nel corpo di Spike. -  
\- Se Spike fosse posseduto da un demone tenterebbe di farci del male, invece ci ha sempre sostenute da quando Diam Kain è morto. E poi lo avrei capito. -  
\- L'ha chiamata Seihoshi! L'ho sentito in tv! Voleva farmi sapere che era lì in agguato. Come fai a non vederlo, accidenti! È tutto così chiaro! Dobbiamo ucciderlo! -  
Eudial gli rivolse uno sguardo triste e fece un passo verso di lui.  
\- Calmati Giles, ora andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Sei solo confuso ora, ma sistemeremo tutto. Vieni con me, nessuno ti farà del male. -  
L'Osservatore la guardò, incredulo, poi si sentì avvampare di rabbia e inconsciamente la respinse indietro con i poteri.  
\- Non sono pazzo, accidenti! Smettila di guardarmi così! -  
Eudial arretrò, quasi spaventata.  
\- I poteri... Hai ricominciato a usarli! -  
\- No, Eu! Scusami, non volevo! - Giles fece per avvicinarsi, ma Eudial si ritrasse e l'Osservatore guardò con un sospiro una luce blu lampeggiante in lontananza. - Non mi credi, vero? -  
Arretrò nell'ombra e usò un incantesimo di teletrasporto prima che la macchina della polizia si avvicinasse tanto da rappresentare un pericolo

\- Sei un idiota, lo sai vero? -  
\- Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Tera. - Disse Giles, in tono cupo.  
\- Come puoi pretendere di presentarti lì come se niente fosse dopo che ti hanno visto col coltello piantato nel cadavere di Kain, dirle che il suo ragazzo è posseduto da un demone, colpirla con i poteri e poi sperare anche che ti creda al primo colpo? Non hai visto come ti descrivono gli psicologi criminali? - Tera aprì un quotidiano e lesse qualche riga. - "Uno squilibrato con crisi ossessive di paranoia che lo hanno spinto all'omicidio. Molto probabilmente non ricorda nulla dell'atto criminale ed è convinto che la colpa sia di qualcun altro che trama alle sue spalle per incastrarlo. I soggetti che soffrono di crisi del genere spesso tendono ad accusare persone vicine ai loro familiari..." Che dire? Complimenti, sei riuscito a rendere un'immagine perfetta del maniaco omicida paranoico. -  
\- Ero certo che Eudial mi avrebbe ascoltato... - Disse desolatamente.  
Tera sbuffò spazientita e gli colpì il braccio con un pugno.  
\- Ehi! -  
\- Smettila di piagnucolare, cretino! I tuoi problemi con l'altra idiota li risolverai dopo, ora pensiamo al demone, che ne dici? -  
\- Ma senza Eudial... Forse potrei provare a parlare con Buffy... -  
\- E cosa ti fa pensare che la sua reazione possa essere diversa? -  
\- Allora cosa proponi? Non credo di avere abbastanza potere per fare in modo che il golem possa affrontare Spike da solo! -  
\- Se ti serve solo energia, puoi sfruttare la mia. -  
Giles la guardò, stupito.  
\- Credevo che non volessi essere coinvolta in cose tipo incantesimi e magia... -  
\- Non voglio infatti, ma se non c'è alternativa... Ora smettila di parlare e datti da fare, prima che cambi idea! -  
Giles annuì ed iniziò a tracciare un cerchio magico intorno al golem. Aveva quasi finito il disegno, quando fu interrotto dall'arrivo di Valerius.  
Il gatto era molto agitato.  
\- Cosa succede?! -  
\- Vampiri! Stanno arrivando! - Ansimò Valerius. - Hanno sentito la vostra presenza. -  
Giles si voltò verso Tera per avvertirla, ma tre vampiri si stavano già avventando sulla ragazza, mentre altri due venivano verso di lui.  
L'Osservatore corse verso la sacca delle armi, riuscendo ad afferrare una spada un attimo prima di essere raggiunto dai vampiri. Si girò di scatto, decapitandone uno, ma l'altro bloccò la lama tra le mani, strappandogliela. Giles evitò un fendente e si chinò a prendere un'altra spada. Mentre lottava col vampiro, si accorse che Tera era in difficoltà: aveva ucciso uno dei vampiri, ma un altro l'aveva gettata a terra e l'ultimo era scattato in avanti per morderla.  
L'Osservatore raddoppiò gli sforzi per liberarsi in fretta del suo avversario ed andarla ad aiutare; si gettò in avanti con tutto il suo peso per bucare la difesa del vampiro e gli trafisse il cuore.  
La cenere ancora non si era posata a terra, che Giles aveva già raggiunto il vampiro chino su Tera e gli aveva staccato la testa con un colpo fulmineo, preparandosi ad affrontare l'ultimo.  
Il vampiro vide i compagni polverizzati e tentò di fuggire, ma Giles gli lanciò una bottiglietta di Acqua Santa, facendolo esplodere in una fiammata.  
L'Osservatore tornò di corsa verso Tera che era rimasta a terra immobile, terrorizzato al pensiero che i vampiri potessero averla uccisa.

Giles si inginocchiò accanto alla ragazza e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che aveva aperto gli occhi.  
\- Tera! - Gridò, abbracciandola d'impulso. - Stai bene? Credevo che ti avesse morsa! -  
La ragazza si divincolò, spingendolo indietro.  
\- Ehi, tieni le mani a posto, fallito! Certo che sto bene! -  
Giles la lasciò andare.  
\- Scusami, è che ho visto quel vampiro avventarsi alla tua gola... credevo... -  
Si interruppe vedendo quello che aveva impedito ai vampiri di ferirla: durante il combattimento il maglione della ragazza si era spostato, rivelando il ciondolo che Tera portava al collo, la croce d'argento che Giles le aveva regalato qualche tempo prima.  
La ragazza seguì lo sguardo dell'Osservatore e arrossì, affrettandosi a far scivolare di nuovo la croce sotto al maglione, ma Giles non disse nulla e lei gliene fu grata.  
Si rialzò da terra, spolverandosi gli abiti dalla cenere e si rivolse a Giles.  
\- Ne hai uccisi quattro da solo... Non male per un vecchio rimbambito come te. -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise, divertito.  
\- E con un braccio fuori uso, inoltre... -  
\- Ok, ora se hai finito con l'autocompiacimento, possiamo andare avanti? -  
Giles annuì e finì di tracciare il cerchio magico.


	7. From Dust

Giles tracciò l'ultimo segno intorno al golem e lo guardò con un brivido. Ora tutto era pronto per cominciare, nel giro di poche ore si sarebbe decisa la sua sorte e quella delle persone che amava. L'Osservatore aveva paura, il piano su cui si basavano tutte le loro speranze era terribilmente fragile e le probabilità che riuscisse alla perfezione erano limitate.  
Il ritorno di Tera lo riportò alla realtà.  
\- Allora hai sigillato la stanza? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Non ci sono altri vampiri in giro, quelli che ci hanno attaccato probabilmente vivevano qui. In ogni caso ho sbarrato porte e finestre, nessuno potrà disturbarci. -  
Giles guardò in direzione della coda che spuntava sotto un mobile e represse un sorriso.  
\- Hai sentito, Valerius? Niente vampiri, ora puoi uscire. -  
Il gatto spuntò da sotto al mobile e si avvicinò cautamente al cerchio magico, sedendosi dignitosamente con la coda avvolta intorno al corpo.  
Giles e Tera lo imitarono, disponendosi intorno al golem.  
\- Sei pronta? -  
Tera lo guardò con aria quasi spaventata.  
\- Se proprio dobbiamo, vai avanti. - Disse nervosamente. - Ma se provi a leggermi nella mente sei morto, chiaro? -  
Allora era di questo che aveva paura, si chiese Giles, per questo non aveva mai approvato i suoi metodi?  
Le sorrise leggermente.  
\- Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarmi entrare nei tuoi pensieri. Mi bastano quelli che esprimi, te lo assicuro. -  
\- Poche chiacchiere e procedi, fallito. E stavolta cerca di non fare casino. -  
Giles annuì e chiuse gli occhi iniziando a recitare l'incantesimo di trasporto: per prima cosa avrebbero mandato il golem vicino al punto in cui si trovava Spike, poi sarebbe iniziata la parte complessa dell'incantesimo. Giles sarebbe entrato in contatto mentale col golem, usando la sua anima per farlo apparire vivo, mentre Tera avrebbe avuto la doppia funzione di fonte di energia e di ancora.  
Riaprirono gli occhi: il golem era svanito.  
Giles lasciò che Tera gli segnasse il viso con un liquido composto in parte da sangue in cui aveva mescolato le ceneri di una ciocca dei capelli del golem e diverse erbe magiche e le tracciò dei simboli sulla fronte a sua volta, poi con lo stesso liquido disegnò alcune strisce sul pelo di Valerius. Sedette alle spalle degli altri due e posò una mano sulle loro schiene, concentrandosi sull'incantesimo.

Eudial sospirò tristemente.  
\- Povero Giles... - Disse. - Era così sconvolto... Avrei dovuto fermarlo, ma non mi aspettavo che avrebbe usato i poteri... Devono essere stati quelli a farlo impazzire. -  
Xinuxunil la guardò irritata.  
\- Non è possibile, non gliene ho lasciati abbastanza perché potessero prendere il sopravvento sulla sua mente. -  
\- Tanto per cominciare, perché gliene hai lasciati? Non ti è bastato vedere come lo avevano ridotto l'ultima volta?! -  
\- Non potevo strapparglieli del tutto senza ucciderlo! E poi non si sarebbe nemmeno reso conto di averne ancora se qualcuna non avesse avuto la bella idea di dirglielo! -  
Buffy guardò le due ragazze, a disagio: da quando Giles era stato accusato di omicidio, tra Eudial e Xinuxunil si era creata una tensione sempre più forte. Di solito era Spike a separarle prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma in quel momento il vampiro non c'era, quindi toccava a lei, si disse con un sospiro.  
\- Ragazze, forse sarebbe meglio pensare a Giles ora. Se è in città dobbiamo trovarlo prima che lo faccia la polizia. -  
\- E poi cosa facciamo? Lo facciamo chiudere in manicomio oppure lo consegnamo agli Osservatori perché ci pensino loro? -  
\- No! Se Ripper ha ucciso Diam Kain, sono certa che non è colpa sua. Non lo ha fatto intenzionalmente, ne sono certa. -  
Buffy la guardò, scettica.  
\- Gli è scivolato il pugnale addosso all'uomo che aveva minacciato di uccidere? Guarda, sono certa che non era in sè quando lo ha ucciso e che bisogna aiutarlo, ma non possiamo lasciarlo andare in giro liberamente. Attualmente è un pericolo per se stesso e per gli altri. Se la polizia lo trova, potrebbero sparargli addosso. -  
\- Ok allora prima troviamolo e poi penseremo a cosa fare. Io vado ad avvisare Spike così ci aiuterà anche lui a cercarlo. -  
Buffy annuì. - Noi andremo a casa di Giles a prendere il fucile caricato ad anestetico e ti raggiungeremo da Spike. -

Giles recitò le sillabe sulla formula magica, concentrandosi sull'incantesimo. L'energia di Tera sembrava attraversarlo come una scossa e poteva percepire l'esperienza di Valerius che lo guidava. Dal gatto gli giungevano sensazioni di eccitazione e di rimpianto, mentre Tera era pura energia, ma al di là della sua forza, Giles intuiva un nucleo oscuro di dolore e paura. Memore della promessa che le aveva fatto, si lasciò scivolare alle spalle quelle sensazioni concentrandosi sul golem. Improvvisamente ebbe la sensazione di essere strattonato in avanti e aprì gli occhi, temendo un altro attacco dei vampiri. Quello che vide lo terrorizzò molto di più di qualunque vampiro: stava guardando il suo stesso corpo dall'esterno! Tentando di restare calmo, richiuse gli occhi e cercò di sentire la presenza del golem. Poco dopo li riaprì, sorpreso di essere di nuovo dentro un corpo solido.  
Non il suo, concluse dopo un rapido esame, era riuscito a entrare in contatto con il golem.  
Mosse un passo esitante e si guardò intorno in cerca di Spike, il vampiro doveva essere nei dintorni.

Il demone gettò da parte il corpo di una vittima, ancora caldo, e si leccò le labbra, soddisfatto. Vivere nel corpo di un vampiro poteva dare molte soddisfazioni, decisamente. Peccato dover essere costretto a nascondere le vittime a quelle due stupide ragazze. Ma presto, molto presto avrebbe goduto nel vedere le loro lacrime. Mancava solo la presenza dell'umano, di Rupert Giles, e poi avrebbe portato a termine il suo piano: voleva vedere la sua faccia quando avrebbe sedotto Xinuxunil davanti al suo naso e poi una volta ottenuti i suoi poteri, avrebbe ucciso lei ed Eudial. La morte per Rupert Giles sarebbe giunta solo molto più tardi, dopo innumerevoli torture.  
Il demone si allontanò dal cadavere, girandosi lentamente nel sentire una presenza alle sue spalle.  
\- Rupert Giles... - Disse con un sorriso mellifluo. - Ti stavo aspettando. -  
\- So chi sei. - Giles fece un passo verso di lui estraendo una balestra dal cappotto.  
L'altro allargò le braccia in un gesto di benvenuto.  
\- Prego, distruggi pure il corpo del vampiro, tanto ormai l'ho sfruttato a mio piacimento. A proposito, lo sapevi che è divertente andare a letto con una Cacciatrice? Non ci hai mai provato in tutti questi anni che sei un Osservatore? Dovresti. Anzi, sai che ti dico? Probabilmente il prossimo corpo che prenderò sarà il suo. Ucciderai anche lei? -  
Giles fremette di rabbia nel sentire quelle parole, ma si costrinse a restare calmo e a seguire il piano. Lasciò partire un dardo che si conficcò nella spalla di Spike.  
Il demone rise.  
\- Sbagliato mira, Osservatore? Che c'è, la rabbia ti fa tremare le mani? -  
Giles alzò una mano e la mosse in aria.  
\- Non intendo ucciderti subito. Prima devi soffrire. -  
\- E come pensi di farlo? Quando Spike sarà morto, quando avrai causato la morte di un altro innocente con le tue mani, prenderò un altro corpo. Non puoi uccidermi. Non puoi ferirmi. Non puoi fare niente. -  
\- Posso se ti blocco in quel corpo. -  
\- Non puoi. -  
\- Scommettiamo? -  
Giles iniziò a recitare una formula magica, ma il demone lo interruppe.  
\- Non uccideresti un innocente. -  
\- Sono pronto a farlo, se la posta in gioco è la salvezza di Eudial e Xini e di centinaia di altri innocenti. Sacrificherei la mia vita per questo, posso sacrificare anche quella di Spike. -  
\- Eudial ti odierà. -  
\- Non mi importa. Mi hai costretto a risvegliare il potere oscuro per affrontarti, Eu probabilmente già mi odia. Ma meglio che mi detesti che saperla morta! Ah ti avviso, inutile che cerchi di scappare, posso colpirti anche se sei incorporeo. -  
Il demone guardò Giles che stava per pronunciare l'incantesimo che lo avrebbe intrappolato nel corpo di Spike e fu preso dal panico: quel mortale poteva davvero ucciderlo? Sorrise malignamente, colto da un'idea improvvisa.  
\- Non puoi usare incantesimi se prendo il tuo corpo! - Gridò uscendo dal corpo del vampiro e avventandosi su di lui.


	8. To Dust

Giles staccò le mani dalla schiena di Tera e Valerius come se fosse stato colpito da una scossa elettrica e cadde all'indietro sbattendo la testa sul pavimento.  
La Cacciatrice saltò in piedi e corse a inginocchiarsi al suo fianco.  
\- Fallito?! Ehi, stai bene? Che ti prende? -  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi a fatica, aveva l'impressione di essere stato travolto da un camion e si sentiva esausto.  
\- È... è entrato nel golem.... - Ansimò. - Non... non credevo che mi avrebbe scagliato indietro con tanta violenza... -  
Tera lo aiutò a rialzarsi, sollevandolo quasi di peso.  
\- Ora è in trappola, vero? -  
Giles annuì, appoggiandosi a lei mentre Tera gli premeva un fazzoletto sulla ferita alla nuca che si era procurato sbattendo la testa.  
\- Non può uscire dal corpo del golem. Ora sbrighiamoci, Spike è rimasto solo con lui ed è ferito! Credevo di poterlo tenere a bada fino all'arrivo di Eudial o della polizia, ma mi ha spinto via dal golem... Vai Tera, corri a bloccarlo, è al cimitero, io e Valerius ti raggiungeremo subito. Nel frattempo chiamerò la polizia, dovranno essere lì quando arriverò se voglio sperare di essere scagionato... -  
Tera lo guardò dubbiosa, indecisa se poteva davvero lasciarlo solo in quelle condizioni, poi annuì e corse via.

Il demone guardò il nuovo corpo di cui si era impossessato e sorrise malignamente: ora l'Osservatore non era più nelle condizioni di minacciarlo. Peccato solo di non averlo potuto far soffrire quanto si meritava.  
Raccolse da terra la balestra e la puntò verso Spike che era ancora bloccato al muro dal dardo ed era privo di sensi. Pazienza, si disse, si sarebbe divertito a far soffrire gli amici di Rupert Giles se non poteva far soffrire lui.  
Prese la mira e stava per sparare un altro dardo nel cuore di Spike quando la voce di Eudial risuonò alle sue spalle.  
\- Fermati Giles! Non ti permetterò di far del male a Spike! -  
La ragazza corse verso di lui e il demone si rese conto che lei credeva che Giles fosse impazzito.  
Con un ghigno intuì che poteva sfruttare la situazione per tormentarla un po' prima di rubarle il corpo.  
\- Lo ucciderò invece! -  
\- Giles, ti prego, ascoltami. - Lo supplicò lei con le lacrime agli occhi. - Non c'è nessun demone, credimi. Stai solo male, ma se metti giù la balestra potremo curarti. Quello che è successo non è colpa tua, fidati di me e andrà tutto bene. Sistemeremo tutto, te lo prometto. -  
Il demone colpì di nuovo Spike con un dardo e il vampiro si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
\- E va bene... - Sussurrò Eudial, addolorata. - Mi ci hai costretta... -  
Scattò in avanti per colpire Giles, ma il demone schivò il suo pugno, colpendola a sua volta.  
Eudial lo affrontò, sorpresa dalla forza e dalla velocità di Giles che riusciva a parare o a evitare tutti i suoi colpi. Probabilmente era colpa del potere oscuro, si disse.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa nel vedere che l'Osservatore aveva estratto un coltello. Improvvisamente il combattimento si era trasformato: Eudial non doveva più lottare per tramortirlo, ma per evitare di essere uccisa.

Tera corse attraverso il prato del cimitero, saltando le lapidi che le ostruivano il cammino. Doveva sbrigarsi prima che il demone facesse altre vittime, ma, giunta in prossimità della cripta di Spike, si imbattè in Buffy e Xinuxunil che stavano dirigendosi in quella direzione anche loro.  
\- Tera! - Esclamò Xini. - Che diavolo ci fai qui?! -  
\- Se ci tenete al vampiro, sbrigatevi ad andare alla cripta, Giles è lì e vuole ucciderlo. -  
\- Ripper è lì?! -  
Xinuxunil fece per muoversi in direzione della tomba, ma Buffy la bloccò.  
\- Aspetta. Non ti fiderai di lei? - Chiese, indicando Tera. - Anzi, mi chiedo cosa abbia a che fare con tutto questo. Non ti sei fatta viva per giorni, come mai ora sei così informata sulla situazione? Devi darci qualche spiegazione, Tera. -  
\- Siete troppo stupide per capire. Se non siete in grado di essere utili, almeno non intralciatemi. -  
Fece per andarsene, ma Buffy le si parò davanti.  
\- Tu non vai da nessuna parte. -  
\- Levati di mezzo, idiota, vuoi che il vampiro muoia? -  
\- Se quello che dici è vero, se ne occuperà Eudial, è lì. -  
\- E poi hai sempre detto che ci detesti tutti, cos'è questo interesse improvviso per Spike? -  
Tera le guardò con disprezzo, ma si rilassò leggermente nel sapere che il golem non era libero di fare quello che voleva.  
Udì le sirene delle auto della polizia che si avvicinavano e con un sospiro di sollievo si permise di credere che forse il piano assurdo di Giles aveva funzionato.

Eudial colpì con una gomitata al volto quello che credeva essere Giles, ma il demone la colpì con un calcio alle gambe e la gettò a terra. Eudial impugnò il paletto, pronta a difendersi. Non voleva fare del male a Giles, ma doveva fermarlo prima che la uccidesse.  
In quel momento qualcuno sfondò la porta della cripta e cinque o sei poliziotti armati entrarono puntando le armi contro Giles.  
\- Fermo! Polizia! Lascia cadere il coltello, lentamente. -  
Il demone sogghignò, scorgendo Xinuxunil, Buffy e Tera ferme sull'entrata della cripta. Avrebbe fatto uccidere Giles davanti ai loro occhi e poi si sarebbe impossessato del corpo di Eudial!  
Sollevò in alto il coltello, come per affondarlo nel corpo della ragazza e in quel momento i poliziotti spararono. Il demone tentò di uscire dal corpo dell'Osservatore, ma si accorse con terrore di essere bloccato. Gridò di rabbia mentre crollava in avanti e la sua mente svaniva nell'incoscienza della morte.

Eudial gridò di orrore nel vedere Giles che veniva colpito dai proiettili. Il corpo dell'Osservatore le cadde addosso, e il paletto che la ragazza stringeva ancora tra le mani si conficcò nel torace di Giles.  
Prima ancora che la sua mente riuscisse a fare un pensiero coerente, due poliziotti intervennero, spostando il corpo di Giles e aiutandola ad alzarsi. Rivolse uno sguardo smarrito ai presenti: Xini era caduta in ginocchio singhiozzando e anche Buffy stava piangendo, mentre Tera si era girata e se ne era andata senza dire una parola. Spike era rinvenuto, si era strappato via le frecce dal corpo e si avvicinò a lei stringendola a sè.  
Eudial non riusciva a rendersi conto di quello che era successo. Il corpo di Giles era a terra, ma perché nessuno lo soccorreva? I poliziotti si limitavano a scattare fotografie senza fare nulla per aiutarlo. Fece per muoversi verso di lui, ma Spike la fermò con dolcezza.  
\- Perchè non lo curano? È ferito! Dov'è l'ambulanza, Spike? -  
Il vampiro le carezzò dolcemente il viso, incurante delle lacrime che bagnavano il suo.  
\- È morto, Eu. -  
La ragazza lo guardò per qualche istante senza capire, poi si rese conto del significato di quelle parole e si strinse al vampiro con un grido straziante.

Giles si appoggiò a Tera e respirò a fondo prima di entrare nella cripta. Il pensiero che Eudial e Xini lo avessero visto morire lo faceva star male, ma ora doveva fingersi stupito e ignaro di tutto, se voleva che il piano funzionasse. Si scostò dalla Cacciatrice e spinse la porta della tomba.  
\- Spike? - Chiamò, fingendosi stupito nel vedere tutte quelle persone che si erano voltate a guardarlo. - Cosa è successo? -  
Eudial lo fissò sconvolta, poi guardò il vampiro.  
\- Spike, devo essere impazzita... - Sussurrò, piangendo. - Lo vedo, lì, in piedi accanto alla porta, come se fosse ancora vivo... -  
\- Se sei pazza tu, lo sono anche io... -  
Xini sollevò il viso a guardarlo.  
\- Ripper... -  
Giles si chinò su di lei e la aiutò a rialzarsi, stringendola a sè.  
\- Perchè piangi, Xini? È successo qualcosa di brutto? - Le chiese preoccupato, cercando di non lasciar trasparire il senso di colpa che lo torturava.  
Sentì la mente della ragazza che si protendeva a sfiorare la sua, poi Xini lo abbracciò scoppiando a piangere di nuovo.  
\- Sei davvero tu, Ripper! Credevo di averti perso! -  
Subito dopo, anche Eudial e Buffy lo abbracciarono piangendo e Giles temette seriamente che le due Cacciatrici lo avrebbero stritolato.  
\- Ehi, fallito, che succede? - Chiese Tera apparendo alle sue spalle. - Che hanno queste mentecatte, si drogano? -  
\- Lei è Rupert Giles? - Chiese un uomo in giacca e cravatta, mostrandogli un distintivo. - Dobbiamo farle alcune domande. -  
Giles si sciolse dall'abbraccio delle ragazze e lo guardò.  
\- Certo, ma perché? Cosa è successo? -  
\- Conosce quest'uomo? -  
Il detective sollevò il lenzuolo che copriva il cadavere del golem e Giles sussultò, arretrando spaventato.  
\- Mio Dio! È identico a me! È... è morto? -  
\- Si. Crediamo che sia stato lui a commettere l'omicidio per cui lei è stato incriminato. -  
\- Eh? Cosa? Quale omicidio?! -  
\- Dove è stato negli ultimi dieci giorni? -  
\- Purtroppo lo so io dove è stato, - intervenne Tera. - mi ha trascinato nel deserto per allenarmi. Si rende conto? Giorni e giorni a correre e saltare nella polvere e tra le sterpaglie senza nemmeno poter guardare la tv! Ehi, Xini, vedi di tenerlo lontano da Diam Kain in futuro, perché non ho intenzione di dover faticare io per permettere al fallito di sfogare i nervi. -  
\- Signorina, non c'è pericolo che possa succedere. Diam Kain è la vittima dell'omicidio. -  
\- Cosa? Kain è morto? E avete accusato me?! -  
\- Tutte le prove erano contro di lei, signor Giles. Era stato visto sulla scena del delitto, ma a quanto pare si trattava di quell'uomo. -  
\- Avete idea di chi possa essere? -  
Il poliziotto scosse la testa.  
\- Purtroppo no, ma, resti fra noi, da quando lavoro a Sunnydale questa non è la cosa più strana che mi sia capitata di vedere. -  
\- Capisco. Cosa devo fare ora? Devo confessare di essere un po' scosso dall'accaduto. -  
L'uomo gli sorrise, comprensivo.  
\- Vada pure a casa, ma domani lei e la signorina - accennò a Tera - dovreste passare alla centrale per una deposizione. E per il momento non lasciate la città. -


	9. You Can't Imagine

Giles si sfilò gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi con le mani: si sentiva sfinito e avrebbe voluto solo gettarsi sul letto, ma capiva di non poter evitare di dare spiegazioni a Xini, a Spike e alle sue cacciatrici. Le ragazze erano ancora sconvolte e lui ne era sinceramente dispiaciuto ma non sapeva in che altro modo avrebbe potuto comportarsi.  
Buffy lo guardò scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non ci credo... Noi pensavamo che fosse morto o impazzito e invece è rimasto nascosto per tutto questo tempo... -  
\- Con Tera, poi! Non posso credere che lei abbia saputo tutto fin dall'inizio, mentre noi eravamo qui a tormentarci! Non potevi contattarci? -  
\- Ci ho provato Eu: la prima volta sono finito nel passato di Valerius, la seconda non mi hai creduto. -  
\- Dovevi contattare me, Ripper. - Disse Xini, guardando freddamente Eudial. - Se quello non fosse stato un golem, lo avresti lasciato morire senza muovere un dito per salvarlo! -  
Eudial le restituì lo sguardo, tremando per la tensione nervosa.  
\- E tu allora?! Sei arrivata lì all'ultimo momento e non sei stata capace di fare altro che piangere. Se fossi arrivata prima avresti potuto aiutarmi a bloccarlo! Invece ho dovuto combattere da sola! Nessuna di voi è venuta ad aiutarmi, se non ci fossi stata io Spike sarebbe morto! Quel demone lo ha ferito! -  
Giles la guardò, imbarazzato.  
\- Eu, sono stato io a ferirlo, almeno la prima volta. Se volevo che il demone abbandonasse il suo corpo, dovevo danneggiarlo. Scusami, Spike. -  
Il vampiro gli fece un cenno con la mano come per dire che non gli importava.  
\- Ma non hai pensato che il demone poteva ucciderlo?! Che poteva uccidere anche me?! -  
\- Credevo di poterlo controllare, e poi Tera avrebbe dovuto arrivare entro pochi minuti. -  
\- Beh, io non l'ho vista! In compenso ho visto te che volevi uccidermi! Ti ho visto morire davanti ai miei occhi! Il tuo cadavere mi è caduto addosso! Non hai neanche pensato che forse non ero pronta a combattere contro di te?! - Gridò Eudial scoppiando a piangere.  
Giles fece per confortarla, ma Xini lo interruppe rivolgendosi alla ragazza.  
\- Per fortuna che non eri pronta a combatterlo! Non era il tuo paletto quello che spuntava dal corpo del golem? Se eri pronta che facevi, lo tagliavi a pezzi?! -  
\- Eu... Xini... Non litigate... ora è tutto finito... - Disse Giles, sconcertato dalla reazione delle due ragazze, ma Buffy si rivolse a lui con uno sguardo severo.  
\- Se solo ci avesse avvisato, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Doveva dirci come stavano le cose, non può nemmeno immaginare come ci sentivamo! Invece l'unica a sapere tutto era quella Tera! -  
\- Non posso nemmeno immaginarlo... - Ripetè Giles, come incredulo di quello che sentiva, poi si alzò in piedi di scatto. - Hai ragione Buffy! Ho visto un uomo fatto a pezzi, macellato davanti ai miei occhi, il suo sangue mi è schizzato addosso, mi hanno accusato di omicidio e mi hanno sparato... Poi che altro? Ah si, ho rischiato di annegare in un fiume gelido, ho visto la morte atroce di Valerius, ho dovuto ricominciare a usare un potere che mi ha quasi ucciso, il tutto col terrore che quel demone facesse del male a qualcuno di voi! Si, Buffy, non posso immaginare quello che avete passato, perché sicuramente quello che è successo a me era mille volte peggio! E durante tutto questo l'unica cosa che mi sosteneva e che mi impediva di arrendermi era il pensiero di poter tornare da voi, dalle persone a cui voglio bene... ma non mi aspettavo di trovare tutto questo, accidenti! Credevo che se mi fosse successo qualcosa, voi sareste rimasti uniti per affrontarlo insieme... e invece voi due non fate che beccarvi a vicenda e tutte e tre non avete fatto altro che attaccarmi e lamentarvi che Tera sapeva tutto e voi no... Scusatemi tanto se mentre mi contorcevo per il dolore sul pavimento di una caverna non ho pensato che avrei potuto ferire i vostri sentimenti! E mi dispiace che sia stata Tera a salvarmi la vita, la prossima volta che mi sparano resterò lì a sanguinare in attesa che passi qualcuno che vi sta più simpatico... -  
Giles si lasciò nuovamente cadere a sedere sul divano e si coprì il viso con le mani, tremando.  
Le tre ragazze lo fissarono, quasi spaventate da quella reazione, senza sapere cosa fare.  
\- Andate via. - Aggiunse Giles con voce soffocata. - Sono stanco, voglio dormire. -  
Le ragazze fecero per protestare, ma Spike afferrò Eudial e Xini per un polso e le trascinò fuori dalla porta, facendo cenno a Buffy di uscire anche lei.  
Il vampiro si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
\- Lasciatelo tranquillo per un po'. È esausto e comunque non ha tutti i torti, invece di essere felici che sia vivo e innocente, non avete fatto altro che aggredirlo. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Avete parlato anche troppo, oggi, ora andiamo via. -  
Le tre ragazze annuirono e lo seguirono con aria colpevole.

Giles si stese sul divano: dopo essersi sfogato, la tensione nervosa che lo aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento era svanita e tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata gli era crollata addosso di colpo.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un piccolo sospiro, non aveva voglia di ripensare al litigio di poco prima, le spiegazioni, le scuse e tutto il resto potevano aspettare fino al giorno dopo, ora era troppo stanco.  
Valerius e Lili si acciambellarono accanto a lui facendo le fusa e Giles scivolò in un sonno profondo, solo vagamente consapevole del loro calore.


	10. To Die, To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Giles si mosse nel letto, disturbato dal rumore della televisione che proveniva dal piano di sotto e aprì gli occhi per guardare l'ora sul display della sveglia. Era tardi, quasi ora di pranzo. Quella mattina si era svegliato abbastanza presto, ma, dopo aver passato parecchio tempo sotto la doccia calda, era tornato a stendersi sul letto e si era riaddormentato profondamente.  
Si vestì in fretta, chiedendosi chi fosse stato ad accendere la tv: probabilmente si trattava di Valerius, ma forse Eudial era tornata a casa.  
Con una fitta di rimorso si chiese se fosse stato troppo duro con lei, Buffy e Xini la sera prima. Non aveva avuto intenzione di cacciarle via, ma la stanchezza e la tensione degli ultimi giorni gli avevano fatto saltare i nervi. Ora invece si sentiva quasi sperduto, non gli sembrava quasi vero che l'incubo che lo aveva ossessionato da quella che gli sembrava un'eternità fosse svanito. Il non dover lottare per non cedere alla disperazione gli sembrava quasi incredibile e Giles si chiese se era così che si sentivano i sopravvissuti di un naufragio o di un disastro aereo quando finalmente venivano salvati.  
Scese le scale, leggermente stupito nel vedere la ragazza dai capelli neri che mangiava una fetta di pizza mentre guardava la tv seduta sul suo divano.  
\- Tera. -  
La Cacciatrice si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Ah, allora sei vivo, fallito. Non davi segni di vita. -  
\- Come hai fatto a entrare? Avrei giurato di aver chiuso la porta a chiave stavolta... -  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Ho i miei mezzi. Nel motel la tv era rotta. -  
\- Non devi più vivere in quel posto! Scegli un albergo o un appartamento migliore e poi ci penso io. -  
\- Ma guarda, un Osservatore che si sente in debito con me. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente all'ironia della ragazza.  
\- Lo sono. -  
Tera gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, poi scosse la testa con aria rassegnata.  
\- Sei proprio scemo. Hai già dimenticato tutto quello che ti ho fatto solo perché ti ho rattoppato una spalla. No! Stai zitto. Risparmiati tutte le sdolcinatezze sull'averti salvato la vita e roba del genere. Se ti fa sentire bene, pagami pure l'albergo, a me schifo non fa. A proposito, dov'è finito il resto della banda di mentecatti? La parte non felina intendo. - Aggiunse guardando Valerius.  
Giles sedette mestamente sul divano accanto a lei, senza rispondere e Tera scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, non mi dire! Tante storie per tornare dai tuoi amici e poi te ne stai qui solo come un cane? Non avete fatto in tempo a ritrovarvi che avete già litigato! -  
Giles sospirò, triste, e Tera gli porse la scatola della pizza.  
\- Non te la prendere, fallito. Fame? -  
L'Osservatore prese uno spicchio di pizza.  
\- Grazie. Cosa guardi? -  
\- Babylon 5. È un telefilm di fantascienza. Ah, dovremmo anche passare a parlare con quel poliziotto di ieri più tardi, mi accompagni tu? La macchina che avevo noleggiato è rimasta vicino alla caverna. -  
Giles annuì prendendo un altro pezzo di pizza.  
Dopo avrebbe dovuto parlare anche con Eudial e con Xini, ma per il momento l'idea di restare seduto sul divano a mangiare pizza e guardare la tv con i due gatti in braccio gli sembrava troppo attraente per rinunciarvi.

Xinuxunil guardò il sole che cominciava ad arrossarsi nel cielo e scostò con una mano i capelli che il vento continuava a sbatterle sul viso. Ripper non era in casa e lei temeva che se ne fosse andato dopo quello che era successo il giorno prima. Doveva ammettere che lei ed Eudial si erano comportate in modo vergognoso. Erano entrambe sconvolte per l'omicidio di Kain e tutto quello che implicava, ma Ripper aveva ragione, invece di litigare avrebbero dovuto restare unite. Provò un'ondata di risentimento verso la ragazza dai capelli rossi, ma si rimproverò, costringendosi ad ammettere che anche lei era stata egoista. Che quel lato del suo carattere fosse una conseguenza del potere nero? Xini scosse la testa con un sospiro. No. Anche prima di ottenere quel potere aveva provato quei sentimenti. Anche prima di diventare un essere umano, ammise. Tristemente si chiese se Ripper si sarebbe stancato di lei per colpa di quel comportamento e il solo pensiero la fece scoppiare in lacrime.  
\- Xini! -  
La ragazza sollevò il viso nel sentire la voce che la chiamava e vide Giles che correva verso di lei. Un attimo dopo era stretta fra le sue braccia.  
\- Ripper! Allora non sei andato via! -  
L'Osservatore le carezzò il viso con un gesto tenero e le asciugò le lacrime con la mano.  
\- È per questo che piangi? Temevi che me ne fossi andato? -  
La ragazza annuì e Giles la tenne stretta, commosso.  
\- Non potrei mai andarmene senza di te, Xini. Io ti amo, sei la mia vita. -  
\- Ehi, fallito! -  
Giles trasalì ricordandosi che Tera era ancora lì e le rivolse un'occhiata infastidita.  
\- Se mi lasci i soldi per il taxi, mi tolgo di torno. Vedere un Osservatore che si comporta come un ragazzino innamorato è un po' troppo per i miei gusti. -  
Giles arrossì leggermente, ma scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Giusto. - Disse porgendole la carta di credito con un sorriso divertito. - Tieni. E ora, come dici tu, togliti di torno. -  
Tera prese la carta e lo salutò alzando una mano mentre si allontanava.  
\- Ciao fallito. Divertiti, ma non esagerare, alla tua età rischi un infarto. -  
Giles ridacchiò, tornando a voltarsi verso Xini.  
\- Sono finiti i bei tempi in cui le Cacciatrici rispettavano il loro Osservatore, non credi? Credi che dovrei... - Non finì la frase: i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di Xinuxunil e lo sguardo della ragazza gli fece dimenticare quello che stava dicendo. Come incantato, si avvicinò a lei finché le loro labbra non si unirono in un bacio dolce e incredibilmente appassionato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Ti amo. - Ripetè, pronunciando quelle due parole come avrebbe fatto con un incantesimo o con una preghiera, poi la baciò di nuovo mentre la sollevava fra le braccia per portarla in casa.

Xini sfiorò con un dito la ferita sulla spalla di Giles, poi distolse lo sguardo, fissando le stelle fuori dalla finestra e sospirò tristemente.  
\- Hai sofferto così tanto, Ripper... Perdonami. -  
Giles la tenne stretta fra le braccia, baciandole delicatamente la pelle morbida del collo.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere che il dolce calore della donna che stringeva a sè fosse reale, e non osava lasciarla andare per timore che svanisse come un sogno.  
\- E di cosa? - Le chiese con un sorriso. - Anzi, sei tu che devi scusarmi. Non volevo cacciarti in quel modo ieri... Non so cosa mi abbia preso... -  
\- Avevi ragione, ci siamo comportate come delle sciocche egoiste. Capisco come ti sei sentito, eravamo tutti sconvolti ieri sera, vedere la polizia che ti sparava è stato orribile... - Xinuxunil lo guardò e Giles vide le lacrime che brillavano nei suoi occhi. - ...credevo che fossi morto. Ho pensato che ti avevo perso per sempre e che non avrei potuto fare nulla per evitarlo... Poi, quando sei apparso all'entrata della cripta, ho pensato che dovevo essere impazzita o che stavo sognando. Finchè non ho sentito la tua mente che si univa alla mia non riuscivo a crederci. -  
\- Io mi sento così ora. - Disse Giles, scoppiando a piangere anche lui. - Ancora non riesco a credere che sia tutto finito... Se sapessi quante volte ho sognato questo momento... e ogni volta che mi svegliavo mi sentivo morire... Ho il terrore che anche questo sia un sogno, Xini! Ma stavolta è così bello, è così reale, che sento che se dovessi svegliarmi di nuovo in quella caverna, stavolta morirei davvero... Sento il tuo calore, il tuo profumo, la tua pelle che brucia contro la mia... Può un sogno essere così intenso? Così vivo? Ti prego, Xini, se è un sogno, dimmelo ora! Dimmelo mentre mi tieni stretto! Non voglio scoprirlo svegliandomi, non potrei sopportarlo... Se devo morire, dimmelo ora, mentre sono fra le tue braccia! -  
Xini lesse la paura e il dolore nel suo sguardo ed ebbe l'impressione che anche la sua anima stesse sanguinando per quelle ferite. Lo abbracciò strettamente e protese la sua mente ad avvolgere dolcemente quella dell'Osservatore.  
\- Non stai sognando, Ripper, io sono qui, sono davvero qui. Non avere paura, amore, non è un sogno. Quello che ti è successo era un incubo e ora è finito. Va tutto bene, Ripper, te lo giuro. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi a quelle parole rassicuranti e all'abbraccio della mente della ragazza e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, scivolò in un sonno tranquillo.


	11. Make Her Smile

Giles si svegliò di colpo, terrorizzato nel trovarsi solo, poi la vista dei vestiti di Xinuxunil sul pavimento e il rumore dell'acqua della doccia lo fece rilassare. Non era solo e quello non era un sogno. Con un sorriso si vestì e scese al piano di sotto per preparare la colazione.  
La luce rossastra dell'alba iniziava a illuminare il cielo e Giles si sentiva completamente sereno e felice come non si era sentito da parecchio tempo. Versò il the nella tazza e sorrise nuovamente nel sentire l'acqua della doccia che smetteva di scorrere e la porta del bagno che si apriva.  
Il suono di passi lungo il corridoio gli dipinse in volto un'espressione divertita e Giles si nascose dietro la porta, sorridendo al pensiero del gridolino spaventato che Xini avrebbe emesso se lui l'avesse abbracciata all'improvviso. Lei lo avrebbe guardato spaventata per qualche secondo, lo avrebbe minacciato di qualche vendetta orribile, poi sarebbe scoppiata a ridere e lo avrebbe perdonato con un bacio.  
Quando i passi furono abbastanza vicini, Giles saltò fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ma la persona che strinse non era lei e pochi secondi dopo un pugno lo colpì al viso, mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete.  
\- Ma sei scemo, Rupert?! - Disse Spike, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. - Ti sembrano scherzi da fare? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, potevo ammazzarti! -  
Giles lo guardò, confuso e si massaggiò la mascella dolorante.  
\- Spike? Che diavolo ci fai qui? -  
\- Ripper? - Xini era corsa giù dalle scale, preoccupata. - Stai bene? Cosa è successo? -  
\- Ciao ex-dea. - Disse Spike. - Niente di grave, il tuo fidanzato mi è saltato addosso all'improvviso e io l'ho steso. -  
Giles lo guardò, irritato.  
\- Non ti sono saltato addosso. Credevo che fosse Xini. -  
La ragazza sorrise divertita.  
\- Volevi spaventarmi, Ripper? - Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò delicatamente sul livido. - Vado a prenderti del ghiaccio. -  
Giles rivolse un'altra occhiataccia a Spike.  
\- Ancora non mi hai detto perché sei qui, Spike. È l'alba. -  
Il vampiro divenne serio.  
\- Volevo solo parlare con Eudial. -  
Giles lo fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Non è con te? -  
Spike sospirò.  
\- Credevo che fosse tornata qui. -  
\- Credi che possa essere in pericolo? -  
\- No, no, lo escludo. Probabilmente voleva restare sola. -  
Xini tornò con il ghiaccio e guardò il vampiro.  
\- Avete litigato? -  
Spike scosse la testa tristemente.  
\- Non lo so. -  
\- Come fai a non saperlo?! Cosa le hai fatto? -  
\- Cosa le hai fatto tu, Rupert?! Ti ha praticamente visto morire! Il corpo del golem le è crollato addosso! E tu invece di consolarla non hai fatto altro che farti venire una crisi di nervi e cacciarla via! -  
\- Spike, - intervenne Xini - eravamo tutti sotto tensione. Non puoi biasimare Ripper per quello che è successo. -  
\- Xini, Spike, - li interruppe Giles - vi prego, non mettetevi a discutere per decidere di chi è la colpa, non ora. Eudial è più importante di questo. Cosa è successo, Spike? -  
\- Non ne sono del tutto sicuro... Dopo essere andati via da qui, siamo tornati al cimitero. Eu era parecchio agitata, si sentiva in colpa per averti aggredito, ma era anche felice perché eri vivo e sconvolta per quello che era successo. Non siamo rimasti nella mia cripta, c'era ancora la polizia, ma ne avevo trovata un'altra abbastanza confortevole anche se meno spaziosa. Eu ha dormito a lungo, era sfinita. Quando si è svegliata aveva un'espressione così indifesa che non ho potuto fare a meno di baciarla, di desiderare di fare l'amore con lei. L'ho abbracciata, volevo che potesse scacciare i brutti pensieri, volevo solo che fosse felice. Ma lei mi ha spinto lontano da sè quasi con violenza, poi è scoppiata a piangere, mi ha chiesto di perdonarla ed è corsa via. -  
Giles si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie della cucina.  
\- Oh Dio... - Disse angosciato e Spike lo guardò.  
\- Cosa?! Sai cosa le è preso? -  
Giles si tolse gli occhiali.  
\- Spike, tu non ricordi nulla di quando il demone ti ha posseduto, vero? -  
\- No, ma... Le ha fatto qualcosa?! Il demone le ha fatto del male?! -  
\- Pensavo che lo avesse detto solo per farmi perdere la calma... Speravo che fosse così... - Disse l'Osservatore, rendendosi conto con dolore che invece probabilmente il demone non aveva mentito.  
\- Cosa, Rupert?! Parla oppure ti prendo a pugni di nuovo! -  
\- Mi ha detto che era divertente andare a letto con una Cacciatrice... - Disse Giles parlando a fatica per il dolore e la rabbia che gli serravano la gola. - Quel mostro ha abusato di lei... e se la conosco appena un po', Eu in questo momento si sta rimproverando per non averlo capito. -  
Spike non rispose subito e Giles vide accendersi nel suo sguardo una rabbia gelida.  
\- Rupert... Quel demone è morto soffrendo atrocemente, vero? Ha avuto quello che si meritava? -  
\- No, purtroppo. Non sarebbero bastati mille anni per ripagarlo del male che ha fatto in pochi giorni. -  
\- È colpa mia, Ripper. - Disse Xinuxunil.  
I due uomini la guardarono senza capire.  
\- Me ne rendo conto solo ora... Quel demone voleva me. Quando era Diam Kain non faceva altro che girarmi intorno, e come Spike era molto più gentile del solito. Credevo che volessi sostenermi per quello che era successo a Ripper, ma mi rendo conto solo ora che mi sbagliavo. Avrei potuto capirlo, accidenti! A cosa serve avere migliaia di anni se poi sono tanto stupida da non accorgermi di uno schifoso demone?! -  
\- Ha ingannato tutti, Xini, era astuto. -  
\- Tu lo avevi capito, Ripper. -  
\- Solo perché lui aveva voluto farmelo sapere. E in ogni caso non sono riuscito a fare nulla. -  
\- Lo hai ucciso, Rupert, non è poco. -  
\- Già, ma non è abbastanza. -  
\- Ora la cosa più importante è cercare Eudial e cercare di alleviare il suo dolore. Non è colpa sua e deve capirlo. -  
Giles e Spike annuirono.  
\- Xini, puoi avvisare Buffy? Spike, ormai il sole è sorto, resta qui nel caso che tornasse a casa, io andrò a cercarla. -  
\- D'accordo. - Disse il vampiro, tristemente. - Forse dovresti parlarle tu in ogni caso. È il mio corpo quello che l'ha ferita, capisco che potrei solo peggiorare le cose... -  
\- Pensi di contattare anche Tera? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No, lei ed Eudial non si sopportano e poi probabilmente Tera è andata a recuperare le cose rimaste nella caverna. -  
\- Ma davvero quella pazza psicopatica ti ha aiutato, Rupert? -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Sai Spike, credo che Tera abbia molte più potenzialità di quelle che ha scelto di mostrarci... -  
\- Mah, contento tu. A me sembra solo una matta isterica.-  
L'Osservatore lasciò cadere nel vuoto le parole del vampiro e mise una mano sulla schiena di Xini.  
\- Andiamo? - Le chiese con dolcezza. - Ti accompagno a casa di Buffy, poi da lì ci divideremo per cercare Eudial. -  
Spike li osservò andare via insieme: era contento per Giles nel vedere che il suo rapporto con Xinuxunil sembrava essere diventato più solido dopo tutti i problemi che avevano dovuto affrontare negli ultimi tempi, ma la preoccupazione per Eudial lo tormentava. Il pensiero che quel demone avesse usato il suo corpo per farle del male era insopportabile e si sentiva impazzire per non poter essere lui ad aiutarla.  
\- Rupert, - sussurrò a se stesso - falla sorridere di nuovo. -


	12. Where the Star Shimmers Brighter

Eudial chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi con la schiena al tronco dell'albero. Sotto di lei vedeva i rami secchi e contorti, le cime degli altri alberi e, più lontano, le case di Sunnydale. Il cielo si era tinto di nero quando il sole era calato all'orizzonte e le stelle brillavano come diamanti, pallidamente imitate dalle luci della città sottostante.  
Una lacrima scivolò tra le ciglia della ragazza: aveva desiderato la loro comparsa, ma ora non si spiegava perché vederle le provocasse tanto dolore. Era venuta in quel posto proprio per poter vedere meglio le stelle: la collina che sovrastava Sunnydale era coperta da un piccolo bosco, ma verso la cima gli alberi si diradavano e al centro di quella radura c'era solo un enorme albero secolare secco, morto molti anni prima quando era stato colpito da un fulmine, ma ancora in piedi. Sui suoi rami più alti, anneriti e spogli, ma ancora protesi verso il cielo, Eudial aveva trovato rifugio ed era rimasta a guardare il sole che tramontava e poi le stelle, sola fino a quel momento.  
Il rumore di passi sull'erba le fece capire di non esserlo più e guardò verso il basso, incontrando lo sguardo di Giles.  
Dagli occhi dell'Osservatore traspariva un misto di preoccupazione, dolore e sollievo mentre si avvicinava al tronco guardando in su, verso di lei.  
\- Eu. - Disse dolcemente e lei notò che la voce gli tremava un po'. - Finalmente ti ho trovata. -  
La ragazza lo fissò per qualche istante senza riuscire a capire cosa provasse. Era contenta che lui fosse lì? Oppure lo odiava per quello che era successo? Eudial aveva l'impressione di non sentire più nulla, come se la sua anima fosse morta, come se alla fine il demone fosse riuscito a rubargliela. Eppure quell'oblio era da preferire rispetto al dolore che l'avrebbe distrutta, se solo gli avesse dato uno spiraglio per raggiungere il suo cuore, ed Eudial intuiva che Giles era la persona che poteva aprirlo.  
Distolse lo sguardo da lui senza rispondergli.  
\- Eu? - L'Osservatore la chiamò di nuovo. - Stai bene? Vuoi scendere dall'albero? Oppure posso salire io? -  
\- Vattene. - Disse lei in tono piatto, tornando a guardarlo per qualche istante.  
Giles sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena: quel tono e quello sguardo li aveva intuiti in Tera e sapeva di averli visti in se stesso in passato, ma mai in Eudial.  
Anche nelle situazioni peggiori, la ragazza non si era mai arresa, aveva sofferto, ma non aveva mai smesso di combattere. La vitalità di Eudial lo aveva sempre sostenuto anche nei momenti peggiori, ma ora la ragazza sembrava spenta, spezzata, e Giles odiò ancora di più il demone per quello che le aveva fatto e se stesso per non essere riuscito a proteggerla.  
Iniziò ad arrampicarsi sull'albero per raggiungerla, sapendo che doveva riuscire a scuoterla da quel gelo, anche a costo di farla soffrire. Se avesse pianto, se si fosse disperata, avrebbe potuto consolarla, tenerla stretta e asciugare le sue lacrime finché il dolore non avesse iniziato a svanire, ma quel gelo minacciava di uccidere la sua anima.  
Un'ondata di potere lo colpì in pieno, spingendolo giù dall'albero.  
\- Ho detto vattene. - Ripetè Eudial.  
Giles si rialzò da terra e torno ad avvicinarsi al tronco.  
\- No. - Disse semplicemente prima di ricominciare a salire.  
Eudial lo colpì di nuovo, ma stavolta Giles era preparato e bloccò l'attacco col suo potere.  
\- Ti ho detto di non avvicinarti! - Gridò la ragazza e Giles si sentì sollevato nel vedere quella reazione. Se Eudial riusciva ancora ad arrabbiarsi, allora forse il muro di ghiaccio poteva ancora essere infranto.  
\- Non puoi impedirmelo, Eu. O scendi tu, o salgo io. -  
La ragazza non rispose e lo colpì con un'ondata di potere molto più forte della precedente che gli fece perdere la presa sul tronco dell'albero e lo fece cadere di schiena sul ramo sottostante. Il legno secco si spezzò con uno schianto facendolo precipitare a terra.  
L'Osservatore rimase senza fiato per la botta, ma si rialzò con uno sguardo determinato.  
\- Smettila! - Gridò Eudial - Lasciami in pace! Vattene prima di farti male! -  
\- Continua pure a colpirmi se vuoi, ma io non me ne vado. Non importa quante altre volte mi butterai giù dall'albero, non importa se mi farai male, ma finché sono in grado di muovermi non mi arrenderò. Non ti lascerò più sola, Eu, che tu lo voglia o no. -  
La ragazza saltò giù dall'albero e lo colpì con un pugno.  
\- Non mi lascerai più sola?! E lo dici ora?! Dov'eri prima? Cosa stavi facendo quando quel mostro si approfittava di me?! - Gridò, continuando a colpirlo. - Sei tu che sei voluto restare solo dopo la lite con Kain! Io volevo restare con te, ma mi hai mandata via! Se non lo avessi fatto, quel mostro non avrebbe preso Spike! E poi lo hai fatto di nuovo! Avevo bisogno di te e mi hai mandata via! Ora sono io a dirtelo, vattene! -  
L'Osservatore le bloccò le mani, afferrandola per i polsi e la costrinse a guardarlo.  
\- Hai ragione Eu. Dovevo proteggerti e non sono stato in grado di farlo. - Le lasciò le braccia. - Colpiscimi pure se questo ti fa stare meglio, ma ti prego, non farti del male, non torturarti per quello che è successo. È colpa del demone, mia se vuoi, ma tu non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Non ti meritavi quello che ti ha fatto. Credimi, farei qualunque cosa per cancellare il tuo dolore. Qualunque. Ma non posso, Eu. - Disse, scoppiando a piangere apertamente. - Non posso annullare quello che ha fatto e questo mi fa impazzire. -  
Eudial alzò la mano per colpirlo di nuovo, ma si bloccò a metà del gesto mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e nascose il viso tra le mani singhiozzando.  
\- È colpa mia invece, Giles! Sono io che l'ho permesso, sono io che ho lasciato che mi toccasse! -  
Giles le sfiorò il viso delicatamente ed Eudial rabbrividì al contatto.  
\- Non potevi saperlo. Quel mostro aveva accesso a tutti i ricordi di Spike, era in grado di comportarsi esattamente come lui, di dire le parole che avrebbe detto lui. Era esperto nell'arte dell'inganno, nemmeno Buffy e Xini si erano accorte di nulla. -  
\- Ma io avrei dovuto! Quando Xini viveva nel mio corpo tu riuscivi a riconoscerci con un solo sguardo! Avrei dovuto sapere che quello non era Spike, avrei dovuto sentirlo! Perchè non l'ho fatto?! -  
\- Eri sconvolta e preoccupata. Credevi che avessi ucciso un uomo e non sapevi nemmeno che fine avessi fatto. Potevo essere morto, impazzito o chissà che altro. In una situazione del genere è normale non riuscire a pensare lucidamente. Nessuno può biasimarti per non averlo capito e non devi farlo nemmeno tu. -  
\- Ma Giles, ora che ci ripenso, so che avrei dovuto accorgermene! Avrei potuto farlo! E se non l'ho fatto allora, come potrei farlo adesso?! -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Come faccio ad essere certa che il demone sia davvero morto?! Potrebbe essere ancora dentro Spike, o dentro qualcun altro! -  
\- È morto Eu, te lo posso garantire. -  
\- Me lo puoi garantire tu! Ma se fosse dentro di te, che valore avrebbero queste parole?! Come posso sapere che sei davvero tu a parlarmi e non il demone?! Se non sono in grado di riconoscere la persona che amo, come posso capire se è nel corpo di qualcun altro?! -  
\- È per questo che sei scappata? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Non posso fidarmi di nessuno, nemmeno di me stessa. -  
\- Puoi fidarti di me, Eu. -  
\- No! Non posso! Per quello che ne so potresti essere tu il demone! -  
Giles si frugò in tasca e le porse un pugnale antico.  
\- Ti ricordi di questo? -  
\- È quello che avevi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Volevi uccidermi con questo. -  
Giles glielo mise in mano, chiudendole le dita intorno all'impugnatura, poi le guidò la mano fino a farsi sfiorare la gola con la lama affilata.  
\- Si. Credevo che fossi un demone e volevo ucciderti, ma non l'ho fatto. Ora sei tu ad avere il coltello. Ti basterebbe un piccolo movimento per uccidermi. -  
\- Che intenzioni hai, Giles? Cosa vorresti dimostrare con questo? -  
\- Guardami negli occhi, Eu. E poi decidi se sono un demone. E se lo sono tagliami la gola. -  
\- Pensi che sia tanto stupida? Se è il demone a parlare, non dimostrerebbe nulla. Anche se ti uccidessi troverebbe un altro corpo. -  
\- Non se lo blocchi mentalmente. Hai abbastanza poteri per farlo e lo sai. Eri in grado di bloccare Xini e lei era una dea. Puoi intrappolare un demone qualunque almeno per quei pochi secondi sufficienti a ucciderlo. Ora pensaci bene: io ti giuro che il demone è morto. Se ti sto mentendo, allora vuol dire che il demone sono io, non avrebbe senso altrimenti. Se non puoi fidarti delle mie parole, uccidimi pure. Se sono il demone, mi ucciderai una volta per tutte, se invece ti ho detto la verità, il demone sarà comunque morto. In ogni caso potrai stare tranquilla e sarai certa che non potrà mai più ingannarti. Se la mia morte ha il potere di restituirti la tranquillità, se potrà cancellare questo incubo, sono felice di donarti la mia vita. -  
La ragazza protese la mente verso Giles, bloccando qualsiasi demone che si trovasse dentro di lui e premette leggermente la lama sul collo dell'uomo, guardandolo negli occhi.  
L'Osservatore impallidì leggermente sentendo la lama che gli incideva la pelle, ma continuò a guardarla senza esitare.  
Eudial lasciò cadere il pugnale e lo abbracciò, scoppiando di nuovo a piangere.  
Giles sospirò, sollevato e la tenne stretta.  
\- Allora, hai deciso che non sono un mostro? - Le chiese dolcemente.  
\- Avrei potuto ucciderti davvero Giles, se lo avessi fatto non avresti potuto evitarlo... Hai messo la tua vita nelle mie mani e questo il demone non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non si sarebbe mai messo in una trappola del genere. -  
\- È morto, Eu. Non permettere che continui a farti ancora del male. -  
La ragazza si strinse a lui piangendo.  
\- È una sensazione orribile, Giles... Amo Spike, lo amo con tutto il mio cuore, ma prima, mentre mi abbracciava, avevo l'impressione che fosse il demone a toccarmi e non potevo sopportarlo! L'ho respinto e sono fuggita... Pensi che mi odierà per questo? -  
L'Osservatore le carezzò i capelli delicatamente. Il dolore di Eudial lo faceva soffrire, lo rendeva furioso contro il demone che l'aveva ferita tanto profondamente, ma si impose di non lasciar trasparire quei sentimenti negativi. Eudial aveva bisogno di serenità e lui gliela avrebbe data.  
\- Spike non potrebbe odiarti. Non per una cosa del genere, te lo assicuro. Anzi, dubito che ti odierebbe anche se gli piantassi un paletto nel cuore. Quel demone ti ha ferita, è normale che tu ora ti senta così, ma ti prometto una cosa: passerà. Ci vorrà del tempo, certo, ma non è un problema, ti aspetteremo. Le ferite guariscono, Eu, sia quelle fisiche che quelle dello spirito, te lo posso assicurare, ormai sono un esperto. - Concluse, strappandole un sorriso per quelle ultime parole.  
\- Dai smettila, non devi farmi ridere per forza. Lo so che mi vuoi bene. Grazie, Giles. -  
\- Ah, ma io ero serio! Prova a pensare a un qualunque evento tragico o spiacevole che possa capitare a una persona e vedrai che a me prima o poi è successo. Ho visto morire sia te che Xini, sono stato posseduto da uno spettro omicida, una vampira pazza mi ha torturato per ore, sono quasi morto almeno due volte... E sono ancora vivo e più o meno sano di mente. Almeno credo. Pensi che essere innamorato di una dea, parlare con un gatto e non stupirsi nel trovarsi un buco nero in salotto siano sintomi di squilibrio? -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere e Giles sorrise nel vederla rasserenarsi un po'. Le sarebbe servito del tempo per superare il trauma subito, ma nel vedere il lampo di divertimento che le era passato negli occhi, l'Osservatore fu certo di non averla perduta.  
\- Giles, hai mai pensato di procurarti un portafortuna? Effettivamente nell'ultimo anno ti manca solo di essere stato investito da una macchina! -  
\- Considerando come vanno le cose, come minimo mi ritroverei con un amuleto maledetto e posseduto da chissà cosa... E quanto all'essere investito, ci sono andato molto vicino quando Emmessen mi inseguiva... Mi sono buttato da un ponte e una macchina si sarà fermata a non più di cinque centimetri. -  
\- Ora stai inventando! -  
\- Giuro che è vero! -  
Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
\- Giles? - Lo chiamò Eudial poco più tardi, quando riuscirono a riprendere fiato. - Come facevi a sapere che ero qui? -  
\- Non lo sapevo. Ti ho cercata ovunque per tutto il giorno, ma solo quando sono spuntate le stelle ho saputo dove avrei potuto trovarti. -  
\- E dove? -  
\- Nel punto dove brillano di più. -


	13. She Was Crying

Giles guardò le tre Cacciatrici e il suo sguardo si fermò su Eudial.  
\- Sei sicura di sentirti pronta? Non devi farlo se non te la senti. -  
\- Va tutto bene Giles. Sto bene... Più o meno. -  
\- Eu... -  
\- No! Stai tranquillo. Voglio farlo. Ricominciare a cacciare i vampiri mi farà bene. Davvero Giles, non preoccuparti per me. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Mi viene naturale, Eu. -  
\- Allora se avete finito con i discorsetti strappalacrime, possiamo iniziare? - Chiese Tera, annoiata.  
\- Uh... Certo. Andate! -  
Eudial, Buffy e Tera partirono di corsa verso la casa abbandonata che Giles aveva scoperto essere una tana di vampiri. Le tre ragazze si divisero per entrare ognuna da una parte diversa e accerchiare i vampiri senza concedere loro alcuna via di scampo: Eudial e Buffy sarebbero entrate dalle porte, mentre Tera avrebbe usato una delle finestre al piano superiore e sarebbe scesa a raggiungere le altre dopo aver controllato il resto della casa in modo che i vampiri non avrebbero potuto attaccarle dall'alto.  
L'Osservatore guardò la casa ed ebbe l'impressione che le finestre rotte lo guardassero come occhi minacciosi, orribili squarci neri sulla facciata scrostata.  
\- Se hai tanta paura perché l'hai lasciata andare? -  
Giles trasalì nel sentire la voce alle sue spalle e sospirò nel vedere il gatto siamese che lo guardava.  
\- Oh, Valerius. Non potresti fare un po' di rumore quando arrivi alle spalle di qualcuno? -  
\- Ehi, vuoi togliermi uno dei pochi vantaggi di essere gatto? - Il gatto gli saltò sulla spalla, piantandogli le unghie nella schiena per salire e strappandogli un gemito di dolore. - Zampe silenziose e unghie retrattili... Si, pochi vantaggi, ma buoni. -  
\- Non posso farle pesare i miei timori. - Disse Giles, rispondendo alla domanda di Valerius di poco prima. - Ha già tanto da sopportare, troppe ferite da rimarginare, che non posso angosciarla con le mie paure. È così fragile in questo momento, Valerius... Vorrei che non dovesse avere a che fare con tutto questo, ma se lei desidera combattere non la fermerò. Devo essere forte per lei, dimostrarle che ho fiducia nelle sue capacità, anche se in realtà mi sento morire al pensiero che possa succederle qualcosa. -  
\- Ti angosci troppo, Rupert Giles. In fondo sono solo vampiri, no? Ci sono tre Cacciatrici là dentro, da quello che ho letto nei tuoi diari avete affrontato di peggio anche quando c'era una Cacciatrice sola. -  
\- Hai letto i miei diari?! -  
\- Si, e allora? Tu non hai letto il mio libro? Non è il mio potere quello che scorre nelle tue vene? Non sei andato a spasso nel mio passato? -  
\- Ma è diverso! Tu volevi che quel libro venisse letto! Volevi qualcuno a cui rubare il corpo! E nel tuo passato ci sono finito per caso! -  
\- Quante storie fai, come se potessi raccontarlo a qualcuno. E poi pure tu hai sbirciato nel diario di Eudial! -  
\- Io non ho... E tu come diavolo fai a saperlo?! -  
\- Lo ha scritto lei nel suo diario. -  
\- Cosa?! Hai letto anche quello di Eudial?! -  
\- Se lei lo lascia in giro non è colpa mia, hai mai sentito il detto "curioso come un gatto"? -  
\- Si e ho anche sentito dire "la curiosità uccise il gatto". E credo che Eudial ti spellerà quando scoprirà che ti sei andato a impicciare degli affari suoi. -  
\- Tu la tua pelle ce l'hai ancora. Piena di lividi, ma ce l'hai. E se ti ha riempito di botte qualche giorno fa non era per la storia del diario, no? Ah, a proposito, a giudicare da quello che ha scritto, era molto dispiaciuta per averti fatto male. -  
\- Valerius, piantala! Se ti scopro a girare intorno a un qualsiasi diario che non sia il tuo, e i gatti non hanno diari, ci penserò personalmente a fartene passare la voglia! -  
\- Dovresti bere camomilla invece del the, credevo che ti facesse piacere saperlo. Se sei tanto nervoso, perché non sei entrato con loro e perché non hai aspettato che venisse Spike? -  
\- Sono vampiri, di giorno sono meno pericolosi ed è più facile coglierli di sorpresa. E non sono entrato perché non voglio che Eudial creda che non ho fiducia nelle sue capacità. -  
\- E allora abbi fiducia in lei, stai calmo e non prendertela col gatto. -

Tera saltò sul tetto dal ramo dell'albero su cui era salita, sfondò la finestra con un calcio e rotolò su un fianco, controllando che la stanza in cui si trovava fosse sicura. Sentì rumori di lotta al piano di sotto e si affrettò a controllare le altre stanze per poter poi raggiungere Eudial e Buffy.  
Le camere erano devastate, ma vuote e non c'era traccia di vampiri. Tera fece per avviarsi verso le scale, ma con la coda dell'occhio vide muoversi qualcosa lungo il corridoio e svoltare l'angolo. Una sagoma umana, forse un vampiro, che sembrava scivolare piuttosto che muoversi normalmente. La Cacciatrice corse in quella direzione, ma, girato l'angolo, il corridoio terminava in una stanza deserta. Tera la esaminò in cerca della figura che aveva intravisto, ma la camera non offriva nascondigli e non c'era traccia di passaggi segreti e la ragazza concluse che doveva essersi sbagliata.  
Scese a raggiungere le altre due Cacciatrici e si unì alla battaglia. Mentre affrontava un vampiro, lanciò un rapido sguardo a Eudial: Giles era molto preoccupato per lei, si vedeva lontano un miglio, ma agli occhi di Tera la ragazza se la stava cavando bene. Ovviamente né Buffy né Eudial erano alla sua altezza, si disse, ma non stavano combattendo peggio del loro solito. Magari più tardi lo avrebbe detto al fallito, così avrebbe smesso di agitarsi tanto e di sembrare così pateticamente ansioso.  
Tera si chiese distrattamente perché le importasse di quello che pensava il fallito, in fondo lei non aveva alcun bisogno di nessuno di quel branco di mentecatti, li detestava tutti. Eppure doveva ammettere che vedere Giles preoccupato che lei potesse essere stata uccisa dal vampiro che li aveva attaccati le aveva fatto piacere. In tutto il mondo, il suo Osservatore era l'unica persona che si fosse mai interessato a lei, l'unico che forse si sarebbe dispiaciuto se lei fosse morta.  
Con un gesto fluido piantò il paletto nel cuore del vampiro e si voltò in fretta per affrontarne un altro. Dall'altra parte della stanza, Eudial aveva fatto lo stesso, mentre Buffy stava ancora combattendo con due vampiri alla volta.  
Tera fronteggiò il vampiro, pronta ad attaccare, quando vide una figura in fondo alla stanza che la fece impallidire e bloccare a metà di un movimento. Una persona che conosceva bene, che non avrebbe mai potuto scordare, una donna dai capelli scuri come i suoi e dal viso pallido, una donna che non poteva essere lì.  
Tera la fissò come ipnotizzata, dimenticando completamente il vampiro che era davanti a lei, allungò una mano verso la donna pallida e sussurrò una sola parola.  
\- Mamma... -  
Poi il vampiro la colpì in pieno e il mondo si oscurò di colpo.

Eudial polverizzò il vampiro che l'aveva attaccata e si concesse un attimo di respiro per esaminare la situazione: quattro dei vampiri erano morti, Buffy uccise il quinto in quell'istante e continuò a combattere con l'altro, mentre Tera stava affrontando l'ultimo. Poi la ragazza dai capelli scuri si bloccò di colpo, fissando il vuoto e il vampiro la gettò a terra con un colpo.  
Eudial corse verso il vampiro, allontanandolo dalla ragazza con un calcio, poi lo colpì nuovamente e lo uccise. Nel frattempo anche Buffy aveva sconfitto il suo vampiro e si era avvicinata.  
\- È ferita. - Disse guardando Tera.  
Eudial si chinò su di lei.  
\- Credo che sia solo svenuta, ma forse è meglio se chiami Giles. Ha preso una botta in testa e sanguina parecchio. -

L'Osservatore vide Buffy che lo chiamava dopo essersi affacciata alla porta e l'espressione preoccupata della ragazza gli fece accelerare i battiti del cuore.  
Forse era successo qualcosa a Eudial? Corse in casa più velocemente che poteva e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che lei stava bene. Subito dopo scorse Tera e sentì una fitta di rimorso per quel sollievo.  
Si inginocchiò accanto alla ragazza, preoccupato, e spostò delicatamente il fazzoletto che Eudial aveva premuto sulla ferita.  
Scosse leggermente Tera e sorrise nel vedere che la ragazza iniziava a svegliarsi.  
\- La ferita non è grave, per fortuna. -  
\- Sanguina parecchio però. - Disse Buffy.  
\- È normale per le ferite alla testa. Forse serviranno dei punti, ma non è profonda. -  
Tera aprì gli occhi e tentò di alzarsi, ma Giles la fece restare distesa.  
\- Cosa è successo? Perchè siete tutti lì a guardarmi, razza di mentecatti?! E tu toglimi le mani di dosso, fallito! -  
\- Direi che sta bene, Giles. Se avesse detto qualcosa di gentile avrei sospettato danni cerebrali. - Commentò Eudial.  
\- Un vampiro ti ha ferita, sei rimasta priva di sensi per qualche minuto. Se non vuoi che ti tocchi, allora tieni tu il fazzoletto sulla ferita altrimenti ricomincerà a sanguinare. -  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, non posso essere stata sconfitta da un vampiro. -  
\- Oh si, invece! Ti sei fermata di colpo, fissando il vuoto e lui ti ha stesa. -  
Tera non rispose, impallidendo nel ricordare la donna che aveva visto e Giles notò che lo sguardo della ragazza si era offuscato.  
\- Eu, Buffy, - disse rivolgendosi alle due Cacciatrici - andate pure a casa. Ci penso io ad accompagnarla al pronto soccorso. -  
\- Sicuro di non volere una mano? Possiamo restare se vuole. -  
\- No. Andate pure, grazie. -  
\- Come vuoi, Giles. Avviserò Xini che farai un po' tardi, ok? -  
\- Grazie. -  
L'Osservatore aspettò che la porta si chiudesse alle loro spalle, poi si voltò a guardare Tera. Non si era sbagliato, quelle che prima aveva visto affiorare negli occhi della ragazza erano proprio lacrime. Era la prima volta che vedeva piangere Tera e aveva mandato via Eudial e Buffy perché non voleva che se ne accorgessero.  
\- Cosa è successo, Tera? -  
La ragazza si rialzò a sedere.  
\- Nulla, che diavolo vuoi che sia successo? Che domande idiote fai, fallito?! Quel vampiro mi ha colpita, tutto qui. -  
\- Se non fosse successo nulla non staresti piangendo. - La contraddisse Giles con dolcezza.  
\- Io non sto piangendo, chiaro?! -  
L'Osservatore le sfiorò il viso con un dito.  
\- Queste sono lacrime, Tera. -  
\- No. - Disse la ragazza, quasi incredula nell'accorgersi che Giles aveva ragione. - No, io non piango mai. Io non posso piangere. Solo i deboli piangono... Una Cacciatrice non può essere debole. -  
\- Non è vero. E non c'è nulla di male. Piangi pure se vuoi, io non lo dirò a nessuno. -  
Giles fece per abbracciarla, certo che lo avrebbe respinto rabbiosamente, e rimase sorpreso nell'accorgersi che la ragazza non si era ribellata, ma aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo torace e aveva iniziato a singhiozzare sommessamente.  
L'Osservatore la guardò, preoccupato e a disagio, chiedendosi cosa le fosse successo per sconvolgerla tanto, ma non osò dire nulla per timore che potesse tornare a chiudersi in se stessa.  
\- Era mia madre... - Sussurrò Tera dopo qualche minuto. - Era lì in piedi che mi guardava. -  
\- Tua madre? Non mi avevi detto che era morta? -  
\- È morta. Potevo vedere il sangue che le macchiava il vestito, i buchi dei proiettili... Era morta, lo vedevo benissimo, ma era lì, proprio in quel punto. Mi guardava, continuava a guardarmi... E stava piangendo. -


	14. Goodbyes

Giles guardò Tera, ma la ragazza aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo petto e si limitava a stare appoggiata a lui con l'abbandono di un oggetto inanimato.  
\- La vedi ancora? -  
\- No, adesso è scomparsa. - La risposta di Tera era un sussurro smorzato, come se la ragazza avesse avuto paura a spezzare il silenzio che era piombato sulla casa. - Perchè era lì? Sto diventando pazza? -  
\- Non ero presente, quindi non posso fare altro che ipotesi. Potrebbe essere un fantasma, una visione, il risultato di qualche incantesimo, oppure... -  
\- Oppure è il mio cervello che sta dando i numeri! - Gridò Tera quasi con rabbia, staccandosi da Giles.  
\- Uh, no, veramente stavo per dire "solo un po' di stress". Non credo che tu sia pazza, Tera. -  
\- Saresti l'unico. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Andiamo, fallito, credi che sia sorda? Lo sento quello che dicono di me, "pazza psicopatica" è uno dei termini più gentili che ho sentito. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Andiamo, sii onesto. Probabilmente li avrai usati anche tu qualche volta. - Giles fece per rispondere, ma Tera lo interruppe. - No, risparmia le parole. Sappiamo entrambi che è così, inutile che cerchi di nascondermi la verità. So benissimo che il mio comportamento non piace a nessuno e non me ne importa nulla di quello che dicono. Ora saranno contenti di aver ragione visto che sto impazzendo. -  
\- Io non lo credo! -  
\- E cosa ho allora?! Dimmelo! È normale vedere il cadavere della propria madre che piange?! -  
\- Devo... devo fare delle ricerche. Da quello che ho capito, Eudial e Buffy non l'hanno vista. Hai notato qualcosa di strano prima dell'apparizione? Un senso di freddo, rumori strani? -  
Tera cercò di ricordare.  
\- Credo di avere intravisto una persona al piano di sopra, non so se fosse lei, ma quando l'ho seguita è scomparsa. Poi sono scesa e ho iniziato a lottare col vampiro e all'improvviso lei era lì. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Più tardi passerò in biblioteca a controllare alcuni testi su spettri e apparizioni, ora andiamo, ti porto al pronto soccorso. -  
Tera guardò l'Osservatore e i suoi occhi si posarono sul suo maglione con un aria inorridita nel vedere la larga macchia di sangue che si allargava nel punto in cui lei aveva appoggiato il viso poco prima.  
\- L'ho sporcato... -  
Giles guardò la macchia di cui non si era accorto fino a quel momento.  
\- Non importa, almeno una volta tanto non è il mio sangue... Non che sia contento che sia il tuo, ovviamente! Ma... almeno... non è mio, capisci? - Le rivolse un sorriso di scusa. - Lascia perdere, sto dicendo solo un mucchio di sciocchezze. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Non mi piace, sembra una ferita... I vestiti di mia madre erano macchiati in quel modo... Sembra che ti abbiano sparato... -  
\- Beh, lo hanno fatto, in effetti. Solo che è successo qualche giorno fa. E la mia Cacciatrice mi ha salvato la vita. -  
Tera gli sorrise leggermente e si asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Fallito, se dici a qualcuno quello che è successo oggi, sei morto, chiaro? -  
\- Mantenere segreti fa parte del mio lavoro. Ora dovremmo andare da un medico, sanguini ancora. -  
\- Non serve, posso sistemarlo da sola. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Dimmi, fallito, riesci a muoverlo bene il braccio ora? -  
\- Si, ma... -  
\- Ecco ti sei risposto da solo. Ti ho estratto un proiettile, sono capace di ricucire un taglio. -  
\- Hai perso i sensi, dovresti fare controllare! -  
\- Sto bene, ok? Le allucinazioni le ho avute prima di prendere la botta in testa. Smettila di fare il paranoico. -  
Lo guardò con aria di sfida e Giles si arrese.  
\- D'accordo, niente ospedale. Ma vieni in biblioteca con me, mi aiuti nelle ricerche e se mi accorgo che non stai bene ti ci porto di peso. -  
\- Sei uno scemo. Ti preoccupi troppo. -

Giles strinse a sè Xinuxunil, chiudendo gli occhi mentre respirava il suo profumo, come se avesse voluto fissarlo per sempre nella sua memoria. Le dita di lei gli affondavano nella schiena, facendogli quasi male, ma non avrebbe voluto che quel contatto cessasse per nulla al mondo.  
\- Mi mancherai, Ripper. - Sussurrò la ragazza, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Anche tu, tantissimo. Devi proprio andare? Non possono fare a meno di te ancora per qualche giorno? -  
\- Se non torno in Giappone, il mio produttore annullerà il contratto. Già è stato molto paziente con la storia di Diam Kain, se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto distruggere del tutto la mia carriera. Ma se non torno a cantare presto, tutti ricorderanno solo quella storia e alla fine potrò farlo solo sotto la doccia. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- In quel caso esigo di fare parte del pubblico... -  
Xini ridacchiò e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Tu hai sempre il posto migliore, Ripper. -  
\- Ehi! In quel caso voglio essere l'unico a far parte del pubblico! -  
\- Ah, vorresti solo guardare? - Gli chiese lei maliziosamente e stavolta fu Giles a scoppiare a ridere, poi divenne serio e la baciò lentamente e con amore.  
\- Spero di poter tornare presto a Tokyo. Oggi ne parlerò con le ragazze e con Spike. Mi manca la nostra casa, mi sembra che siano passati secoli da quando l'ho vista l'ultima volta. -  
\- Ti aspetterò lì, allora. Stai attento, Ripper, ho sempre paura per te quando siamo lontani. -  
Giles le sfiorò una guancia col dorso della mano e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
\- Non mi succederà nulla, te lo prometto. -  
Entrambi alzarono la testa nel sentire l'altoparlante che annunciava un volo.  
\- È il tuo? -  
\- Si... Ora devo andare, Ripper. - Disse Xini rivolgendogli uno sguardo quasi sperduto.  
Giles annuì.  
\- Verrò presto Xini, promesso. -  
Si baciarono un'ultima volta, poi la ragazza superò il cancello di imbarco e sparì alla vista di Giles.

\- Tokyo?! - Disse Buffy guardandolo a bocca aperta. - Perchè vuole andare a Tokyo? -  
\- Si dà il caso che io abbia una vita lì, Buffy. -  
\- Gli Osservatori hanno una vita? Da quando? -  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo seccato.  
\- Ehi, stavo scherzando, Giles. -  
\- In un certo senso hai ragione, Buffy. È per questo che ora sono qui a parlare con voi invece che su un aereo accanto a Xini. Voi siete le mie Cacciatrici, cosa pensate di fare? -  
Eudial lo guardò con uno sguardo speranzoso.  
\- Torniamo a Tokyo, ti prego Giles. Non mi piace questo posto. Voglio tornare a casa. -  
\- Tera? -  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Fa differenza il posto in cui rischiamo di farci ammazzare dai vampiri? A Tokyo almeno ci sono le ragazzine in marinaretta che possono eliminare qualche mostro al posto nostro, perciò per me va bene. -  
Giles e Tera si scambiarono uno sguardo e l'Osservatore ebbe la netta impressione che la ragazza volesse allontanarsi il più possibile dal posto in cui aveva avuto quella visione terrificante.  
\- Anche io voto per Tokyo. - Disse Spike - Qui a Sunnydale conosco troppa gente che vuole vedermi morto. E poi se Eu vuole tornare a Tokyo, la mia casa è dove c'è lei. - Concluse il vampiro sorridendole e ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo pieno d'amore.  
Tra loro le cose non si erano ancora sistemate dopo quello che le aveva fatto il demone, ma Spike aveva la sensazione che col tempo sarebbe tornato tutto a posto. Eudial lo amava, lo leggeva nello sguardo della ragazza, e anche se lei era ancora ferita e fragile, a lui quello bastava. L'avrebbe aspettata, l'avrebbe aiutata a superare ogni trauma e alla fine sarebbero tornati ad essere felici insieme.  
Valerius agitò la coda nervosamente.  
\- Non voglio salire di nuovo su un aereo. - Miagolò lamentosamente e Giles lo zittì con uno sguardo.  
\- Piantala, Valerius. -  
\- Che succede, fallito? Il micetto ha paura? - Chiese Tera ironicamente.  
Valerius le soffiò contro gonfiando il pelo.  
\- Io paura?! Figuriamoci! Rupert Giles, dì a quella strega che io non temo nessuna trappola volante, diglielo! Prendo tutti gli aerei che voglio, io! -  
\- Tera, Valerius dice che non ha paura di prendere l'aereo. -  
\- Buon per lui, sarebbe da idioti temere una cosa del genere. -  
\- Dille che è una strega! Diglielo, diglielo! -  
Giles lo ignorò e tornò a guardare Buffy.  
\- Manchi solo tu. Cosa vuoi fare? -  
\- Non avrei nulla da fare a Tokyo. La mia casa, la mia famiglia e i miei amici sono qui. -  
\- Allora parlerò con il Consiglio. Ti manderanno un nuovo Osservatore al più presto. -  
\- Cosa? È lei il mio Osservatore! Non avrà davvero intenzione di partire? - Disse la ragazza alzandosi in piedi di scatto.  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
\- Si Buffy. -  
\- Ma non può abbandonarmi così! -  
\- Due delle mie Cacciatrici vogliono tornare a Tokyo, tu vuoi restare a Sunnydale, io sono una persona sola, non posso dividermi in due. -  
\- Potresti fare un altro Golem... -  
\- Taci, Valerius. -  
\- Ma io sono la prima delle sue Cacciatrici! E poi come posso fare senza il mio Osservatore? -  
\- Buffy... tu non hai più bisogno di me, sei diventata incredibilmente forte. Avrai un altro Osservatore, ti prometto che farò in modo che te ne mandino uno in gamba. -  
\- Non ci posso credere... -  
\- Buffy, non credere che non mi dispiaccia. Ti voglio bene e non dimenticherò mai che tu sei stata la prima Cacciatrice con cui ho combattuto i vampiri, ma le cose cambiano. Il mio cuore è a Tokyo, voglio tornarci, ma anche se così non fosse, anche se restassi a Sunnydale, le cose non sarebbero più come un tempo, non sarebbe più la stessa cosa. -  
Buffy lo guardò freddamente.  
\- Ha ragione, non ho più bisogno di un Osservatore. - Gli voltò le spalle, dirigendosi verso la porta. - Addio. -


	15. A Little Hope

La ragazza dai capelli scuri entrò in casa con un fascio di lettere in mano e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Giles.  
\- Ciao Tera. -  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo alla tv.  
\- È già iniziato? -  
\- Ancora no. - Rispose Giles passandole una ciotola di patatine. - Hai già fatto i bagagli? -  
\- Non è che abbia molto da portarmi dietro. - Rispose Tera, esaminando le buste e porgendone una a Giles. - Questa sembra importante, credo che sia del Consiglio. -  
L'Osservatore la prese, stupito.  
\- Mi chiedo cosa vogliano. -  
\- Non gli avrai mica detto di quello che ho visto?! Quelli aspettano solo una scusa per rinchiudermi! -  
\- No, stai tranquilla, non ne ho parlato con nessuno, lo sappiamo solo io e Valerius. -  
\- Valerius?! Lo hai detto al gatto?! -  
\- Tera, lui era presente quel giorno anche se sul momento me ne ero dimenticato. In ogni caso non può parlarne con nessuno. -  
\- Meglio per lui. - Disse la ragazza, minacciosa.  
Giles aprì la lettera e la lesse attentamente.  
\- Vogliono parlarmi urgentemente. Devo andare in Inghilterra, da solo. Hanno allegato anche un biglietto aereo per domani. -  
\- Ma non dovevamo partire per Tokyo domani? -  
\- Voi potete partire, io andrò a Londra e vi raggiungerò appena possibile. Forse vogliono discutere con me del nuovo Osservatore per Buffy. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Non si è più fatta sentire dopo la scena isterica dell'altro giorno? -  
\- No. Ho parlato con Joyce, ma Buffy non vuole rivolgermi la parola. Non so cosa fare, davvero. -  
Tera si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Sono solo capricci di una ragazzina viziata. Le passerà. -  
\- Forse hai ragione. La chiamerò tra qualche giorno. Che succede, Tera?! -  
La ragazza era impallidita di colpo e gli aveva afferrato una mano, trattenendo il respiro.  
Giles la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Un'altra visione? Dove? -  
Tera annuì, indicando un punto della stanza con un cenno della testa.  
\- Ora è sparito. -  
\- Sempre tua madre? -  
\- No. Era un bambino. Era in piedi laggiù... Gli mancava metà della faccia... C'era solo sangue... -  
\- Se hai visto un fantasma anche qui, allora non era la casa abbandonata ad essere infestata... -  
\- Visto? Ci avviciniamo sempre di più alla malattia mentale! -  
Giles si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
\- Le mie ossa si stanno avvicinando sempre di più a una frattura, invece. -  
Tera lo guardò senza capire, poi si rese conto che gli stava ancora stringendo la mano e lo lasciò andare di colpo.  
Giles se la massaggiò cautamente.  
\- Hai decisamente la forza di una Cacciatrice, Tera. - Le sorrise. - Non preoccuparti, riuscirò a capire perché vedi queste cose. Andare a Tokyo potrebbe aiutarti, potrebbe dipendere da qualche demone di Sunnydale. Anche per questo è meglio che partiate domani come stabilito. -  
\- E se il Consiglio volesse un rapporto su di me?! Cosa dirai?! -  
\- Non accennerò alle visioni, non preoccuparti. -  
\- Non mi riferivo a quelle. Ti ricordi cosa avevano detto? Che era la mia ultima possibilità... -  
Giles sorrise divertito.  
\- Tranquilla, non ho intenzione di perdere un'altra Cacciatrice. Non posso permettermi di perdere un altro stipendio, no? -  
\- Scemo. - Disse Tera, ma gli sorrise leggermente porgendogli la ciotola delle patatine e alzando il volume della tv. - Ora stai zitto, comincia Babylon 5. -  
\- Pensi che lo trasmetteranno in Giappone? -  
Tera si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Esistono i dvd, potresti comprarli. -

Giles spinse la pesante porta di quercia ed entrò nella stanza di Quentin Travers. Si sentiva stanco per il lungo volo, ma l'Osservatore più anziano aveva voluto vederlo subito e Giles si chiese cosa potesse essere tanto importante da non poter aspettare fino al giorno dopo.  
Sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania dell'uomo ed attese che fosse l'altro a parlare.  
\- Benvenuto Rupert, era da molto che non ti facevi vedere alla sede del Consiglio. -  
\- Ora sono qui, ma non credo che tu mi abbia chiamato qui solo per dirmi questo. Cosa succede? -  
L'altro gli porse una fotografia e Giles la guardò con un brivido di orrore.  
\- È orribile. -  
\- È stata scattata sulla scena del delitto. Ancora non sappiamo chi o cosa sia stato a fare una cosa del genere, ma di sicuro non bisogna sottovalutarlo. -  
\- Perchè mi fai vedere la foto delle vittime? Da quello che posso capire, non li conoscevo. E se si tratta di un demone sono certo che avete gente più esperta di me. -  
\- Non li conoscevi infatti. Proprio per questo ti ho chiamato. Erano entrambi Osservatori, ma lavoravano in una sede lontana da qui, non c'è bisogno che tu sappia dove. La persona o la cosa che li ha uccisi li ha massacrati, ma non è riuscita ad ottenere quello che voleva. -  
\- E cosa voleva? - Chiese Giles senza capire dove volesse andare a parare Travers con quel discorso.  
\- Le due vittime erano sposate da alcuni anni, cosa rara tra due Osservatori, e avevano una bambina. Noi pensiamo che l'assassino volesse uccidere lei. Secondo i genitori, la piccola era una potenziale Cacciatrice. -  
\- Ma io che c'entro? -  
\- La bambina sarà affidata a te. -  
Giles lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Stai scherzando vero? Mi avete sempre criticato per come mi comporto con le mie Cacciatrici, lo hai detto tu stesso che l'affetto che provo per loro può intralciare il mio lavoro, e ora vuoi affidarmi una bambina?! -  
\- Proprio per questo, Rupert. La piccola ha bisogno di un padre. Chi la vuole uccidere cercherà per prima cosa tra gli Osservatori, non tra padri di famiglia. -  
\- Quentin... Dimentichi una cosa. Io sono un Osservatore. -  
\- Non più. Sei licenziato. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Solo ufficialmente, Rupert. Potrai continuare ad occuparti delle tue Cacciatrici se vuoi. Ovviamente anche loro sono fuori dal Consiglio, ci basta Buffy Summers come Cacciatrice ufficiale. Ma non temere, voi avrete libertà assoluta. Potrai fare quello che ti pare e il tuo stipendio, una cifra adeguata ovviamente ti sarà versato su un conto segreto. -  
\- E credi che nessuno si insospettirebbe del mio licenziamento? -  
\- No Rupert, nessuno. Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma a molti non piace il tuo comportamento. Le tue Cacciatrici non sono proprio convenzionali e fai troppo di testa tua per essere considerato affidabile. Nell'ultimo anno sei sparito per mesi, sei stato sospettato di aver abusato della magia nera e sei stato accusato di omicidio. No, direi che nessuno si stupirà. -  
\- State dando per scontato che io farò come volete, e se mi rifiutassi? -  
L'altro lo guardò freddamente.  
\- Allora Hope morirà. -  
\- Hope? È il nome della bambina? -  
\- Si. Ha quattro anni. -  
\- Hope e poi? Come si chiamavano i suoi genitori? -  
\- Non hai bisogno di saperlo. Meno informazioni circolano, meno rischi ci sono che venga scoperta. Quanto al nome da scrivere su passaporto... -  
Travers gli porse un foglio e Giles notò che era un certificato di nascita.  
\- Hope... Giles? Figlia di Rupert Giles e di Jenny Calendar?! Ma siete impazziti?! -  
\- Scambiare i certificati di nascita non è stato un problema. Hope è davvero tua figlia, legalmente-  
\- Ma quattro anni fa neanche conoscevo Jenny! Come potete giocare in questo modo con le vite degli altri?! -  
\- Quello che vorrei farti capire, Rupert, è che la signorina Calendar non ha parenti in vita che possano confutare questo fatto. Ed essendo Hope tua figlia dal punto di vista legale, potremmo costringerti a farlo. Dovresti essere grato che ti abbiamo offerto un indennizzo adeguato. -  
Giles si alzò in piedi, furioso.  
\- No, mi rifiuto di sottomettermi a questo modo di fare! -  
Giles si girò per andarsene e si bloccò di colpo nel trovarsi davanti una bambina minuta che lo guardava spaurita.  
\- Papà? - Lo chiamò con un filo di voce.  
Giles impallidì e si voltò a guardare Travers.  
L'Osservatore anziano sorrise mellifluo.  
\- Non la vuoi, Rupert? Bene, allora spiegalo a lei. -  
\- Le... le avete detto che sono suo padre? -  
\- Esattamente. Dovevi vedere come era felice di sapere che il suo vero papà sarebbe venuta a prenderla per portarla a vivere con lui. Chissà se capirà perché non la vuoi... -  
Giles guardò Travers furiosamente, pensando seriamente di prenderlo a pugni, quando la bambina gli tirò un lembo del cappotto.  
\- Papà? - Chiamò di nuovo e Giles tornò a guardarla, colpito dal tono triste, quasi disperato di quella vocina.  
La bambina lo guardava tristemente mentre grosse lacrime le scorrevano sul viso e sembrava quasi aspettarsi di essere abbandonata anche da lui.  
Giles sospirò e si inginocchiò accanto a lei.  
\- Non piangere, Hope. Sono qui. - Le disse dolcemente e il viso della bambina si illuminò di gioia, mentre si rifugiava tra le braccia dell'uomo che credeva essere suo padre.  
Giles si rialzò tenendola in braccio e Hope gli baciò la guancia con affetto.  
L'Osservatore guardò con odio Quentin Travers.  
\- Siete... siete degli schifosi bastardi. - Sibilò, prima di lasciare la stanza con la bambina.


	16. My Daughter

Giles aveva l'impressione di aver appena chiuso gli occhi, quando una mano lo svegliò scuotendolo.  
\- Mi scusi signore, - disse l'hostess china su di lui - la sua bambina sta piangendo. Prima c'è stato un piccolo vuoto d'aria, deve essersi spaventata. -  
L'Osservatore la fissò, leggermente confuso, poi mormorò un ringraziamento e si girò verso Hope per prenderla in braccio. La bambina si aggrappò al suo maglione per cercare conforto e a Giles quel comportamento fece pensare a Valerius. Si chiese vagamente come avesse affrontato il viaggio di ritorno a Tokyo, poi appoggiò la testa al sedile, cercando di superare il senso di malessere. Si sentiva stanco, quasi esausto, il Consiglio lo aveva costretto a ripartire immediatamente e lui non dormiva da quando aveva lasciato Sunnydale, a parte poche ore sull'aereo. Da quando Quentin Travers gli aveva affidato Hope sembravano passati secoli, mentre non erano che poche ore. Giles non avrebbe voluto fare altro che buttarsi su un letto e dormire per qualche giorno di fila, ma non poteva. Quella bambina aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si occupasse di lei e lui era l'unico che lo avrebbe fatto. Era stato lo sguardo di Hope più che i ricatti sottili di Travers a convincerlo a prenderla con sè: lo aveva guardato come se già si aspettasse di essere abbandonata, come se ormai ci fosse abituata. E a quattro anni non era giusto.  
Probabilmente Hope aveva solo un vago ricordo dei suoi veri genitori: quando si erano resi conto di essere in pericolo l'avevano affidata al Consiglio e per oltre un anno la bambina era passata da un affidamento all'altro senza mai avere una casa o un punto di riferimento stabile. E ora aveva solo lui.  
Questo pensiero lo terrorizzava: non aveva mai avuto a che fare con bambini piccoli e non aveva la più pallida idea di come comportarsi con lei. Inoltre non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Xini e a Eudial. Travers era stato molto chiaro: meno persone sapevano, meno rischi di essere scoperti c'erano. Sapere che Hope non era davvero sua figlia, inoltre, avrebbe esposto al pericolo le persone che amava e, ricordando la foto che Travers gli aveva mostrato, temeva che chi aveva ucciso i genitori della bambina non andasse sottovalutato. Con un sospiro decise che avrebbe detto la verità solo a Xini, anche perché lei lo avrebbe spellato in caso contrario, e che Eudial, Spike e Tera avrebbero dovuto abituarsi al fatto che Hope era sua figlia.  
La piccola si era addormentata tra le sue braccia e Giles sorrise leggermente, commosso dal fatto che lei si fidasse così ciecamente di lui nonostante lo avesse incontrato per la prima volta meno di un giorno prima.  
La coprì con la coperta facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, poi tornò ad appoggiare la testa al sedile e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riposare un po' anche lui.

Tera fissò lo sguardo sul vampiro, facendo attenzione a non guardarsi intorno. Sapeva che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe visto qualcosa che non voleva vedere, qualcosa che l'avrebbe distratta dal combattimento.  
Giles si era sbagliato, le visioni non erano cessate tornando a Tokyo, ma al contrario erano aumentate e sempre più spesso le capitava di vedere gente morta quando alzava lo sguardo. Spesso erano persone sconosciute, quasi tutte sfigurate da ferite orribili, ma a volte, e quelli erano i momenti peggiori, era gente che aveva conosciuto: i suoi genitori, i suoi amici, semplici conoscenti.  
La ragazza si stava convincendo sempre di più che quelle visioni fossero un frutto della sua mente, ma non sapeva cosa fare per mandarle via. Non ne avrebbe mai parlato con nessuno, non avrebbe permesso che Eudial e Spike ridessero di lei o, peggio ancora, la compatissero, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Cacciare i vampiri le dava un po' di sollievo perché la obbligava a concentrarsi sul combattimento, ma, per il resto del tempo, non faceva altro che restare sul letto ad occhi chiusi, ascoltando la musica per non sentire le voci degli spettri. Anche guardare la tv la distraeva un po', ma si scoprì a sentire la mancanza di Giles. La presenza dell'Osservatore la faceva sentire più tranquilla e poi lui era l'unico con cui poteva parlare di quello che le stava succedendo. A parte Valerius, ovviamente, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di mettersi a parlare con un gatto.  
Uccise il vampiro e si guardò intorno con un sospiro: per quella sera non se ne sarebbero presentati altri.  
Non aveva voglia di tornare in albergo e si diresse invece verso la casa di Giles. A quell'ora avrebbe dovuto essere deserta: Eudial e Spike erano a caccia di vampiri anche loro e Xinuxunil avrebbe sicuramente lavorato fino a tardi, quindi Tera avrebbe avuto un po' di tempo per esaminare i libri dell'Osservatore nella speranza di trovare una spiegazione alle visioni.  
La ragazza spinse la porta ed entrò in casa notando che Eudial e Xini avevano messo un po' in ordine, ma si vedeva che era rimasta disabitata per qualche mese. Invece di dirigersi verso la soffitta dove Giles teneva i libri, Tera si avviò verso la cucina in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Aveva appena iniziato un pacchetto di biscotti, quando sentì che la porta si era aperta e che qualcuno era entrato in casa. Tera cercò di capire se fossero Eudial, Spike o Xinuxunil per potersi dileguare senza che la notassero, ma si rese conto che non era nessuno di loro tre. Chiunque fosse entrato lo aveva fatto in silenzio, cercando di non fare rumore, si era diretto verso il salotto e poi si stava muovendo verso la cucina, in modo quasi furtivo.  
Che fosse un ladro, si chiese. O un demone... O semplicemente un'allucinazione... Tera si appiattì contro il muro e attese, pronta a scattare. Non appena l'intruso varcò la soglia della cucina, lei lo afferrò di scatto, sbattendolo contro il muro con violenza, pronta a colpire, ma si fermò rendendosi conto che era Giles.  
\- Fallito?! Che diavolo ci fai qui? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò, ancora scosso per l'aggressione improvvisa.  
\- Tera, ma sei matta?! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! -  
\- E tu allora? Che entri nelle case come un ladro quando dovresti essere in Inghilterra?! -  
\- Io non entro come un ladro, io qui ci abito! Tu invece cosa ci fai? E smettila di gridare o la sveglierai! -  
\- Io non sto gridando! Tu stai gridando. E poi cos'è che non dovrei svegliare? Ah, e per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima, si probabilmente sono matta, contento? -  
Giles rinunciò a discutere, non ne aveva la forza e la testa gli faceva troppo male per mettersi a litigare con Tera. Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, cercando di raccogliere le forze per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, ingoiare un paio di aspirine e gettarsi sul letto, ma il minimo movimento gli sembrava quasi impossibile.  
Tera lo vide impallidire e lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Ehi, che ti prende? Hai un aspetto orribile. -  
Lo aiutò a sedersi e Giles appoggiò la testa alle braccia, chinandosi sul tavolo della cucina.  
\- Non è niente, sono solo stanco e mi fa male la testa. Puoi prendermi un'aspirina per favore? -  
\- Se lo dici tu... Ma quando ti avevano sparato avevi quasi un aspetto migliore. - Commentò Tera porgendogli una pillola e un bicchiere d'acqua.  
\- Cosa voleva il Consiglio, poi? Non mi aspettavo che tornassi tanto presto, ci credo che sei stanco. - Tera si bloccò, guardando in direzione della porta. - Ehi, ho un'altra visione... una bambina... Solo che non sembra morta stavolta... -  
Giles alzò di scatto la testa dal tavolo.  
\- Hope. - La chiamò e la piccola corse verso di lui piagnucolando.  
Giles la prese in braccio e Tera lo fissò a bocca aperta rendendosi conto che non era un'allucinazione.  
\- Ehi, chi è la mocciosa?! -  
Giles sorrise stancamente.  
\- Si chiama Hope. È mia figlia. E a quanto pare fa ancora la pipì a letto... - Aggiunse accorgendosi che la bambina era bagnata. - Tera, ti dispiace se rimandiamo le spiegazioni a domani? No, Hope, non piangere, non è niente... -  
\- Tua figlia?! -  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo di supplica.  
\- Tera... Ti prego. Domani. Ora aiutami, vuoi? -  
\- Scordati che mi metta a cambiare pannolini, fallito. -  
\- Niente pannolini. Porta in camera mia i bagagli per favore. Li ho lasciati all'ingresso. Io intanto penso a lei. -  
Tera avrebbe voluto fargli altre domande, ma per il momento tenne a freno la curiosità e annuì, andando a prendere le valigie.

Quando lo raggiunse, Giles aveva già cambiato la piccola e l'aveva messa a letto canticchiandole una canzone per farla addormentare. Tera rimase a osservarlo in silenzio finché Giles non la raggiunse. L'Osservatore accostò la porta senza fare rumore e si allontanò di qualche passo dalla porta prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza sottovoce.  
\- Si è addormentata, il viaggio deve averla stancata... -  
\- Ti decidi a darmi qualche spiegazione? Da quando hai una figlia? E da dove spunta fuori? Scommetto che Eudial lo sapeva. -  
\- No. Non lo sapeva nessuno. - Tagliò corto Giles e Tera lo guardò irritata, era chiaro che l'Osservatore non aveva la minima intenzione di dare spiegazioni.  
\- OK, chi se ne frega. Torno in albergo, ci vediamo fallito. -  
\- No! - Giles la fermò afferrandola per il polso quasi con disperazione. - Resta qui stanotte, ti prego. -  
\- E perché dovrei? -  
\- Non ne so nulla di bambini, non so cosa fare, come comportarmi con lei... -  
\- E cosa ti fa supporre che io dovrei saperne di più? -  
\- ...inoltre sono esausto, ho bisogno di dormire... -  
\- Dormi, chi te lo vieta? -  
\- Ora Hope dorme, ma se si svegliasse? Sono talmente stanco che potrei non sentirla... non voglio che si senta abbandonata... Ed Eu e Xini... prima o poi torneranno a casa e io non ce la faccio ad affrontarle, non ora. -  
\- E perché dovrei aiutarti io? - Chiese Tera sorridendo malignamente.  
\- Perchè ti sto supplicando e so che ti ci stai divertendo moltissimo, e poi... - Stavolta fu Giles a sorriderle con aria vendicativa. - ...se non mi aiuti, non ti lascerò vedere i dvd di Babylon 5 che ho comprato in aeroporto mentre aspettavo il mio volo. -  
\- Cosa?! Li hai presi davvero?! -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Allora, affare fatto? - Le chiese porgendole la mano.  
Tera gliela strinse.  
\- Vai pure a dormire. Se la mocciosa ti sveglia ti chiamo, ma non sognarti neanche per mezzo istante che possa mettermi a cambiare pannolini e roba del genere. E se le due mentecatte tornano prima che ti svegli, io non so nulla di tutta questa storia. È figlia tua, le spiegazioni le dai tu. Ok?-  
\- Ok. -  
Giles si avviò stancamente verso le scale e Tera si gettò sul divano, allungando un braccio ad afferrare il gatto che era nascosto sotto di esso.  
Tenne Valerius saldamente per la collottola e lo sollevò a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Bene, un piccolo spione. Ascolti un po' troppe conversazioni di nascosto, micetto, meriteresti una punizione. -  
Il gatto la guardò intimorito, ancora non era riuscito a capire quando Tera parlava sul serio.  
\- Certo che è un tipo strano. - Disse la ragazza, riferendosi a Giles. - Chissà da dove spunta quella mocciosa. In ogni caso, micetto, fila di sopra a controllare se dorme e se si sveglia chiamami. Chiaro? -  
Valerius le soffiò contro, odiava essere chiamato "micetto". Tera lo guardò minacciosa e il gatto rabbrividì.  
\- Qualcosa in contrario, sacco di pulci?! Fila di sopra prima che mi venga in mente che hai ascoltato cose che non ti riguardano! -  
Valerius obbedì senza esitare e Tera accese la tv mettendosi comoda sul divano.


	17. Could Be Worse

Giles si svegliò sentendo le voci al piano di sotto. Aveva l'impressione di aver dormito solo pochi minuti, ma il sole era già alto.  
Si vestì in fretta e controllò Hope: la bambina dormiva ancora, ma si svegliò mentre lui la stava guardando e gli sorrise felice.  
L'Osservatore la prese in braccio e scese le scale in silenzio. Sentiva le voci di Tera, Eudial e Spike, ma Xini sembrava non essere presente.  
\- Che ci fai tu qui? - Disse Eudial in tono accusatorio. - Non ti ha mai detto nessuno che entrare nelle case altrui di nascosto è reato?! -  
\- Si dà il caso che sia stata invitata, razza di mentecatta. -  
\- Ah si? E da chi? Dal gatto?! -  
\- No, Eu. Le ho chiesto io di rimanere. - Disse Giles facendosi avanti e Spike ed Eudial lo guardarono stupiti.  
\- Giles, sei tornato! Ma chi è quella bambina? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò quasi timidamente e scambiò un'occhiata con Tera come per cercare aiuto, ma la Cacciatrice scosse il capo impercettibilmente.  
\- Eu, Spike, lei è Hope, mia figlia. - Disse in fretta.  
\- Tua cosa?! -  
\- Da quando hai una figlia, Rupert? -  
\- Vediamo un po', Hope ha quattro anni... Quindi... forse da quattro anni? -  
\- Giles, invece di prenderci in giro dicci chi è. -  
L'Osservatore le porse il certificato di nascita.  
\- Non ti ho mentito, Eu, è mia figlia. -  
\- Tua figlia?! - Disse Xini alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare.  
\- Eh si, - disse Tera - il fallito ci ha portato una sorpresina dall'Inghilterra. -  
\- Ripper, che stanno dicendo? -  
Giles la guardò, a disagio. Il tono preoccupato e sospettoso di Xinuxunil lo faceva stare male, ma non poteva dirle la verità davanti agli altri. Tentò di raggiungere la sua mente telepaticamente, ma capì di non esserne in grado in quel momento. Poi la guardò meglio e aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Dove diavolo sei stata fino ad ora, vestita in quel modo?! -  
\- Cosa?! Tu torni a casa con una bambina dicendo che è tua figlia e critichi me per come mi vesto? Se proprio vuoi saperlo ho lavorato e questo è un abito di scena. -  
Giles affidò la bambina a Eudial e si sfilò gli occhiali con un gesto rabbioso avvicinandosi a Xini.  
\- Hai lavorato tutta la notte?! -  
\- Si, la mia popolarità ha avuto uno scossone, se voglio continuare a cantare devo sottostare a qualche compromesso! -  
\- Ah si?! E con chi hai lavorato tutta la notte?! Col produttore? O col regista? -  
Xinuxunil lo colpì con uno schiaffo, mentre Eudial, Spike e Tera li guardavano allibiti.  
\- Tu vieni a raccontarmi che hai una figlia e poi mi critichi?! -  
La ragazza lo guardò con gli occhi che fiammeggiavano per l'ira, poi uscì di casa sbattendo la porta e Giles le corse dietro.  
\- Ma era davvero Rupert quello? - Chiese Spike. - Non era il golem indemoniato vero? -

Giles raggiunse Xini e la afferrò alle spalle, costringendola a girarsi.  
\- Che diavolo ti prende, Xini?! -  
La ragazza gli strinse la testa fra le mani, guardandolo rabbiosamente.  
\- No, cosa prende a te, Ripper? Non mi credi?! E allora guarda la verità! -  
Xinuxunil usò tutti i poteri che aveva per entrare nella mente di Giles, violentemente, in un modo completamente diverso dal solito, spezzando le difese dell'Osservatore e facendolo contorcere dal dolore, poi Giles rispose all'attacco costringendola a condividere i suoi ricordi. Xini spezzò il contatto con un gemito e Giles le cadde addosso, trascinandola nella neve con sè. Rimasero entrambi a terra ansimando per il dolore mentre le loro menti assimilavano il flusso di ricordi che si erano scambiati.  
\- Ora mi credi, Ripper? - Ansimò Xini.  
\- Mi... mi dispiace... Non cosa mi abbia preso... Come ho fatto a dirti delle cose tanto orribili? Santo Cielo, come ho potuto dubitare di te?! -  
\- Ho violato la tua mente, senza curarmi del tuo dolore... -  
\- E io ti ho risposto, facendoti del male a mia volta... Cosa mi è successo, Xini? -  
\- Cosa è successo a entrambi? Perdonami, non volevo farti del male... -  
Giles cercò di sorridere nonostante il dolore che sembrava spaccargli in due la testa e la forte nausea che minacciava di rivoltargli lo stomaco da un momento all'altro.  
\- Almeno ora sai come stanno le cose. Non potevo dire la verità davanti agli altri. Davanti a lei. Hope mi crede davvero suo padre. -  
\- Povera piccola. Deve aver sofferto molto nella sua breve vita... -  
\- Bello spettacolo che le abbiamo mostrato... spero che non si sia spaventata. -  
L'Osservatore si massaggiò gli occhi, cercando di alleviare il mal di testa e Xini si strinse a lui, cercando timidamente il contatto con la sua mente. Giles esitò per un istante, poi lasciò che i loro pensieri si unissero. Stavolta il tocco di Xini era delicato, quasi timoroso e cercava di rimediare al male che gli aveva fatto. Giles sospirò di sollievo sentendo diminuire la sofferenza e svanire quasi completamente la nausea e cercò di imitare quello che stava facendo Xinuxunil.  
\- Va meglio, Ripper? -  
\- Si. - Rispose in un sussurro. - Te lo avrei detto, lo giuro. -  
\- Lo so, ora lo so. - Gli carezzò il viso delicatamente. - Sei così stanco e spaventato... -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Va così male il tuo lavoro? Davvero il produttore ti ha detto quelle cose? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Teme che i giornalisti possano rendere pubblica la nostra relazione e sa che al pubblico non piacerebbe. Voleva annullare l'uscita del cd, sono stata tutta la notte a discutere con lui. Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di cambiarmi dopo la registrazione. -  
Giles arrossì ripensando alle cattiverie che le aveva detto.  
\- Perdonami, sono un idiota. -  
\- Siamo in due. -  
\- Ho paura. -  
Xini lo guardò interrogandolo con lo sguardo e l'Osservatore proseguì.  
\- Non ho mai avuto a che fare con bambini piccoli, non so che fare, come comportarmi... Ho l'impressione di sbagliare tutto. -  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Ripper. So che ce la farai, hai tanto amore da dare, ti verrà naturale volerle bene. Sei un padre meraviglioso per Eudial, lo sarai anche per Hope e io ti aiuterò. -  
Giles la abbracciò e cercò le sue labbra, baciandola con amore e passione, lieto che quel litigio fosse finito in fretta.

Eudial lasciò ricadere la tendina della finestra con un sorriso.  
\- Ok, non si sono ammazzati e direi che hanno fatto pace. Se non si prendono una polmonite restando a sbaciucchiarsi sulla neve, direi che possiamo stare tranquilli. -  
\- Sembra originale. - Disse Tera dopo aver esaminato attentamente il certificato di nascita. - Chi è questa Jenny Calendar? -  
\- Buffy mi ha raccontato che lei e Giles stavano insieme un paio di anni fa e poi lei è morta. Ma non ha mai accennato a bambini. -  
\- No, niente bambini. - Confermò Spike. - Ero da quelle parti all'epoca e non sospettavo che si frequentassero da molto tempo. -  
\- A te ha detto altro, Tera? -  
\- Le stesse cose che ha detto a voi. E non credo che abbia intenzione di chiarire le cose. -  
Eudial guardò la bambina: Hope era scoppiata a piangere quando Giles e Xini si erano messi a gridare, ma poi Spike se la era messa sulle spalle facendola correre per la casa e si era consolata in fretta. In quel momento stava ridendo e tirava i capelli biondi del vampiro per tenersi ben aggrappata. Spike non si lamentava ed Eudial gli sorrise dolcemente.  
\- È carina, vero? -  
\- Considerato il padre, poteva essere peggio. - Commentò Tera.  
\- Grazie, Tera. - Disse Giles, seccato, rientrando nella stanza insieme a Xini.  
\- Almeno non ha l'aria idiota che avete voi due in questo momento. - Ribattè Tera senza scomporsi. - Prima litigate come dei pazzi furiosi, poi vi rotolate nella neve come due adolescenti in calore e tornate a casa con l'aria di due cani bastonati gocciolanti di neve sciolta. Se fossi nella bambina mi vergognerei ad avere un padre del genere. -  
Giles e Xini arrossirono senza rispondere, rendendosi conto che aveva ragione.  
Eudial guardò l'Osservatore negli occhi e sorrise leggermente.  
\- Meglio che andiate ad asciugarvi prima che Hope si ritrovi un padre con la polmonite e soprattutto prima che io cominci a trovarmi d'accordo con Tera. -  
Giles annuì, imbarazzato e si avviò con Xini al piano di sopra.  
Eudial si avvicinò a Spike e gli sollevò la bambina dalle spalle, prendendola in braccio. La mise seduta sul divano accanto a lei e iniziò a pettinarle i capelli con delicatezza raccogliendoli in due codine, poi le mostrò il risultato in uno specchietto.  
\- Ti piace? -  
La bambina annuì un po' timidamente.  
\- Sai Hope? - Disse Spike. - Eudial è tua sorella adesso. -  
\- Poveretta. - Commentò Tera sarcastica, ma la piccola sorrise.


	18. Little Star

\- C'era una volta una piccola stella sconosciuta.  
Era una stellina minuscola e insignificante e passava inosservata in mezzo allo scintillio delle altre stelle.  
La sua luce non era forte, il suo colore non era brillante, non aveva nulla di speciale, era solo un misero puntino luminoso nel cielo scuro.  
Non aveva pianeti e non faceva parte di nessuna costellazione. Gli astronomi si erano limitati a osservarla, segnarla sulla mappa delle stelle e ad assegnarle un nome, una specie di sigla alfanumerica tanto per catalogarla. Nessuno si era degnato di trovarle un nome bello e significativo come quello delle altre stelle più importanti. Lei non era Sirio, Aldebaran o Mizar, lei era RD05 e nessuno ricordava il suo nome.  
Le piaceva osservare la luce delle altre stelle, anche se un po' le invidiava.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto essere ammirata e amata come loro, ma non poteva farci niente: non era colpa loro se erano più luminose di lei.  
Una sola cosa aveva in più rispetto alle altre stelle: lei era una vera stella dei desideri.  
Le stelle dei desideri sono molto rare ormai.  
Ne restano pochissime, però quelle poche stelle hanno un potere straordinario: se qualcuno esprime un desiderio guardando proprio quella stella, il desiderio si avvera. Sempre.  
RD05 era davvero una stella dei desideri, però nessuno la guardava.  
Tutti preferivano affidare i loro sogni alle stelle più brillanti, senza sapere che invece lei, piccola stella sconosciuta, avrebbe potuto renderli reali.  
E così continuava a cercare di brillare un po' di più e ad aspettare.  
Prima o poi qualcuno la avrebbe notata e sarebbe diventato felice per merito suo.  
RD05 era una stellina minuscola, sconosciuta e insignificante e non sapeva che ogni stella ha un nome sin dalla nascita. Un nome non assegnato da nessuno, un nome che è parte del proprio essere e che solo poche stelle riescono a scoprire nel corso della loro vita.  
Il suo nome era Hope. -  
Giles rimboccò le coperte alla bambina e la baciò sulla fronte.  
\- Dormi bene, stellina. -  
La bambina gli sorrise assonnata e indicò la donna che li guardava dalla soglia della stanza.  
\- Papà, - sussurrò - ti sbagli. È lei la stella. -  
Giles si girò di scatto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza di Xinuxunil e tornò a fissare la bambina, stupito per quella frase. Avrebbe voluto chiederle come faceva a sapere che Xini era davvero una stella dei desideri, ma Hope si era addormentata serenamente, abbracciando un peluche.  
L'Osservatore uscì in silenzio dalla stanza e chiuse la porta senza fare rumore.  
\- Hai sentito? Come faceva a saperlo? Glielo hai detto tu? -  
Xini gli sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
\- No. Forse Eudial, oppure è semplicemente in grado di guardare oltre le apparenze. -  
\- È sorprendente. Non parla molto, ma quando lo fa continua a stupirmi. Non è incredibile quello che può passare nella mente di una bambina di quattro anni? -  
La ragazza gli sfiorò il viso con una carezza.  
\- Io so esattamente quello che passa nella tua, Ripper. -  
\- Che ti amo? -  
\- Che sei felice. Prenderti cura di Hope ti preoccupa e ti spaventa, ma ti rende felice. Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, Ripper, quella bambina è con noi solo da pochi giorni, ma nel tuo cuore è già tua figlia. -  
Giles la abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando la guancia a quella di Xini.  
\- Hai ragione. Non avrei mai creduto di potermi sentire così. Ho sempre pensato che il mio lavoro di Osservatore, che la lotta contro i vampiri fossero la parte più importante della mia vita, ma ora è diverso. Amo Eudial come se fosse davvero mia figlia, ma lei fa parte di questa lotta, lei è una Cacciatrice, Hope no. Lei non ha nulla a che fare con i vampiri, lei è innocente e non posso permettere che tutto questo la coinvolga. Per Hope io non sono un Osservatore, sono solo il suo papà. Non so come spiegarlo, ma questo mi fa sentire diverso, mi fa stare bene. -  
\- Con Hope anche tu smetti di essere un Osservatore, quando sei con lei puoi dimenticare le cose orribili che devi affrontare tutti i giorni. È una piccola isola di normalità e forse ne sentivi il bisogno. Sai Ripper, forse è davvero una stellina, ha acceso una luce nuova nella tua anima e ne sono contenta. -  
Xinuxunil si girò verso di lui e Giles le sorrise guardandola con calore.  
\- Sai cosa sto pensando ora? - Le sussurrò e Xini gli sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- Qualcosa di molto interessante, ne sono certa. -  
L'Osservatore la baciò e la sollevò tra le braccia portandola in camera.

 

\- Come sarebbe a dire "ancora no"?! E perché mai?! -  
Giles guardò Tera, dispiaciuto: la ragazza era furiosa e lo guardava come se avesse voluto incenerirlo con gli occhi.  
\- L'arrivo di Hope è stata una sorpresa anche per me, non ho avuto molto tempo per pensare ad altro... -  
\- Non hai avuto tempo?! Che razza di scusa idiota è?! Hai tempo per raccontare stupide favole a una mocciosa e non trovi qualche minuto per cercare di capire quello che mi sta succedendo?! Ti rendi minimamente conto di cosa significhi continuare a vedere cadaveri sanguinolenti che ti guardano, che sembrano accusarti con le loro lacrime?! E ormai succede sempre più spesso! Guarda, vedi qualcosa laggiù? No, vero? E invece c'è una donna con un braccio maciullato e la testa spaccata che continua a fissarmi! Io sto impazzendo e non te ne frega niente! - Gridò la ragazza scoppiando a piangere.  
L'Osservatore le mise una mano sulla spalla, sinceramente preoccupato.  
\- Scusami. Hai perfettamente ragione, sono uno stupido. Vieni, andiamo in soffitta, mi metterò subito al lavoro. -  
\- Non hai la mocciosa a cui badare? -  
\- No, Eudial l'ha portata a conoscere Usagi e le sue amiche. Troverò una soluzione, te lo prometto. -  
\- Fallo in fretta. - Disse Tera, con una voce debole che Giles non le aveva mai sentito. - Fallo in fretta perché è troppo orribile, non ce la faccio più. -  
\- Li vedi anche se tieni gli occhi chiusi? -  
\- No, ma so che sono lì. La cosa più brutta è che loro continuano a fissarmi, ma io non riesco a capire cosa vogliono da me. Mia madre piangeva e gli altri sembravano accusarmi di qualcosa, ma non lo capisco. Sono così orribile? Mi odiano anche gli spettri per quello che sono? -  
Giles le asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e la guardò, serio.  
\- Tu non fai nulla per farti amare, Tera. Anzi fai di tutto per essere sgradevole, irritante e irrispettosa e ci riesci in pieno. Ma non sei orribile. E io so che sei diversa da come vuoi apparire, so che in te c'è molto di più di quello che fai vedere agli altri e ti sono grato per avermi lasciato intravedere questi lati di te. Ti ammiro, Tera, ti ammiro moltissimo per la tua forza e per il tuo orgoglio. -  
\- E come sarei forte? Mettendomi a piangere come una cretina? -  
\- Quando mi hanno sparato, sarei morto senza di te. E anche dopo, io avevo perso completamente la testa, ma tu sei rimasta sempre calma e padrona di te stessa. E anche ora stai affrontando questa situazione con un coraggio che probabilmente io non avrei. E poi sei intelligente, forte e hai una cultura invidiabile per la tua età. Come Osservatore posso affermare di essere fiero di te. -  
Tera si appoggiò a lui, chiudendo gli occhi e riposando la testa sulla sua spalla con un sospiro.  
\- E come Rupert Giles cosa pensi? -  
\- Che è piacevole guardare la tv insieme. -  
La ragazza sorrise leggermente.  
\- Scemo. -


	19. I Quit

Giles mise da parte un libro polveroso e guardò Tera, preoccupato.  
Da quando erano saliti in soffitta, la ragazza si era lasciata cadere sulla poltrona ed era rimasta lì ad occhi chiusi a rabbrividire di tanto in tanto. Le sfiorò un braccio e la ragazza sobbalzò.  
\- Sono io, Tera. Scusami, non volevo spaventarti. -  
La ragazza lo guardò e Giles si trovò a pensare che non le aveva mai visto quell'espressione spaventata e che così vulnerabile sembrava più giovane.  
\- Credevo... credevo che ora potessero anche toccarmi... Hai trovato qualcosa? Ti prego, dimmi che puoi farmi smettere di vederli... -  
\- No, ma mi è venuto in mente che hai iniziato ad avere queste visioni poco dopo che siamo tornati a Sunnydale. Forse potrebbe essere un effetto collaterale dell'incantesimo che abbiamo usato per controllare il golem... -  
\- Ma a te non è successo nulla del genere. -  
\- No, la conseguenza che ho avuto da quell?incantesimo è stata solo una forte stanchezza fisica. Mi sono serviti parecchi giorni per riprendermi del tutto. Ma non è detto che gli effetti siano gli stessi per tutti. Ne parlerò con Valerius, forse sa qualcosa di più. - Si interruppe sentendo la porta di casa che si apriva. - Uh, deve essere tornata Eudial. -  
\- Allora vado via. - Disse Tera alzandosi, ma Giles la fermò trattenendola per un braccio.  
\- No, resta qui per stanotte. Non mi sentirei tranquillo a saperti da sola in queste condizioni. Ci sono molte stanze libere, puoi scegliere quella che vuoi. E per gli altri non ti preoccupare, troveremo una scusa. -  
Giles si aspettava di vederla protestare, ma Tera annuì e lui si rese conto di quanto fosse seria la situazione.  
Scese le scale e sorrise quando Hope gli corse incontro tendendogli le braccia per farsi prendere in braccio, Tera invece scivolò in salotto e accese la tv, ignorando Eudial e Spike.  
\- Vi stavate allenando? -  
\- Qualcosa del genere, si. -  
\- Dovrei riprendere anche io ad allenarmi, è da parecchio che non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo. -  
\- Colpa mia, temo. - Giles sorrise e baciò Hope sulla guancia. - Ti sei divertita da Usagi, stellina?-  
La bambina annuì ridacchiando ed Eudial sorrise anche lei.  
\- Le ragazze erano entusiaste, se non starai attento te la vizieranno troppo. -  
\- Secondo me ci penserà già Rupert a viziarla. - Lo prese in giro Spike.  
\- Stasera vieni con noi a caccia di vampiri? -  
\- Mi piacerebbe, Eu, ma non so se stasera ne avrò il tempo. Scusami. -  
\- Xini non torna nemmeno oggi? -  
Giles scosse la testa, un po' triste.  
\- No, deve lavorare per fare uscire il nuovo cd in tempo. Vorrei andare a trovarla alla casa discografica, ma dobbiamo stare attenti ai giornalisti. -  
Eudial gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di incoraggiamento.  
\- Ti aiuto a preparare la cena. Non preoccuparti per stanotte, io e Spike ce la caveremo benissimo anche da soli e poi ci sarà Tera. Non la amo molto, ma è sempre una Cacciatrice. Inoltre ultimamente non si sono visti tanti vampiri in giro. -  
\- Non sempre è un buon segno, Eu. -  
\- Non essere pessimista ora, Giles. -  
\- Papà, cos'è un vampiro? -  
Eudial e Giles si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi l'Osservatore sorrise alla bambina.  
\- Niente, Hope. I vampiri non esistono. Ora stai con Spike mentre io ed Eudial prepariamo la cena, ok? -

\- Perchè le hai mentito? - Chiese Eudial mentre affettava le verdure. - Giles, Spike è un vampiro, cosa le dirai per spiegarle perché non può uscire di giorno? -  
\- Ha solo quattro anni, Eu, è troppo piccola. Cosa dovrei dirle? Che il mondo pullula di esseri mostruosi pronti a succhiarti il sangue e ad ucciderti? -  
\- Ma è il nostro lavoro, avremo sempre a che fare con i vampiri. Io sono una Cacciatrice e tu sei un Osservatore, Spike è un vampiro e abbiamo casa piena di testi di magia e demoni, ci hanno attaccato innumerevoli volte e credo che succederà ancora. Non sarebbe meglio insegnarle cosa deve fare se dovesse incontrarne uno? -  
\- No, non voglio che Hope venga coinvolta. Da quando Jenny è morta è stata sballottata da una parte all'altra. Ha bisogno di una vita normale, non di svegliarsi durante la notte gridando perché ha paura dei mostri. -  
\- Ma Giles, non riusciamo ad avere noi una vita normale, come possiamo darla a lei? Pensi di poter tenere separato il tuo lavoro di Osservatore dalla tua vita? -  
\- Ci ho pensato, sai. Forse dovrei smettere. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Non faccio più parte del Consiglio, non ho nessun obbligo verso di loro. Nulla mi vieta di trovare un lavoro normale. -  
\- Ma per te è sempre stato importante... -  
Giles guardò la bambina che giocava con Spike nell'altra stanza.  
\- È vero, ma ora ho qualcosa di più importante. E poi sono stanco, Eu. L'ultima volta ho avuto paura di avervi perduti per sempre, non voglio più vivere con il terrore di veder morire le persone che amo, non voglio altra sofferenza. -  
\- Ma noi che faremo? Io sono una Cacciatrice, cosa potrei fare se smettessi di combattere i vampiri?-  
\- Tu e Tera potrete scegliere cosa preferite fare. -  
\- Ma tu non sarai più il nostro Osservatore. -  
\- No. Continuerò ad aiutarvi con quello che so e con le ricerche, ma non verrò più a caccia di vampiri. Mi dispiace, Eu. -  
La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
\- Sentirò la tua mancanza. -  
Giles l'abbracciò con affetto.  
\- Ehi, guarda che non vado da nessuna parte. Semplicemente cercherò di evitare di farmi ammazzare in qualche cimitero. Sarà più comodo anche per te, un peso in meno da difendere. Per il resto non cambierà nulla, io sarò sempre qui per te. -  
\- Sai Giles, credevo che sarei stata terribilmente gelosa di Hope, ma è così carina che non ci riuscirei neanche volendo, a volte ho l'impressione che sia davvero mia sorella. Ti capisco, volerla proteggere viene istintivo. Non so se riuscirai a darle una vita normale, ma se pensi che questo sia il modo migliore, ti aiuterò. Non voglio smettere di fare la Cacciatrice, ma possiamo sempre dirle che faccio la guardiana notturna da qualche parte. In fondo non sarebbe proprio una bugia, no? -  
Giles le sorrise, commosso.  
\- Grazie Eu, ti voglio bene. -  
La ragazza gli lanciò una patata e ridacchiò.  
\- Meglio che ci sbrighiamo ora se vogliamo cenare entro oggi. Se hai finito, aiutami a pelare le patate. -  
Giles annuì e prese un coltello mettendosi al lavoro.  
\- Che lavoro pensi che potrei fare, Eu? -  
La ragazza riflettè un attimo.  
\- Non eri bibliotecario un tempo? -  
\- Si, ma non voglio lasciare Hope da sola tutto il giorno. Xini ha orari strani col suo lavoro, vorrei poter stare con lei il più possibile. -  
\- Non saprei. -  
\- L'anno prossimo andrà all'asilo. Forse potrei semplicemente aspettare fino ad allora. -  
\- Potrebbe essere una soluzione. -  
\- Ci penserò, non c'è fretta. Ehi, dove credi di andare tu?! - Gridò Giles notando Valerius che stava fuggendo con una bistecca.  
\- Eu, finisci tu per favore, io devo dare una lezione al gattaccio. - Disse avviandosi verso l'altra stanza.

Giles raggiunse in fretta il gatto e usò il potere per bloccarlo.  
\- Non è giusto, - si lamentò Valerius - stai usando il mio potere contro di me! -  
Giles lo prese per la collottola minacciosamente e gli strappò la bistecca di bocca, poi si accertò che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni e si rilassò, appoggiando il gatto sul tavolo.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare. - Gli disse sottovoce.  
\- Ehi, era solo una bistecca, ero stufo delle solite scatolette! Non è giusto, ecco! -  
\- Vuoi stare zitto? Non me ne frega niente della bistecca. -  
\- No? -  
\- No. -  
\- Posso riaverla? -  
Giles lo guardò male.  
\- Si tratta di Tera. -  
\- Vede ancora la gente morta? -  
\- Si ed è sempre peggio. Credi che possa dipendere dall'incantesimo che abbiamo fatto per controllare il golem? -  
\- Può essere, la magia nera non è mai priva di rischi. Si paga sempre un prezzo. -  
\- Esiste un modo per aiutarla? -  
\- Se avessi i miei poteri, potrei unire la mia mente alla sua e cercare di capire cosa non va, ma ora potete farlo solo tu o la ex-dea. Anche la strega rossa dovrebbe averne le capacità. Io posso insegnarvi come si fa, ma poi dovrete cavarvela voi. -  
\- Bene, più tardi ne parlerò con Tera. -  
\- Posso riavere la bistecca ora? Oppure pensate di mangiarla dopo che l'ho trascinata in giro per casa? -  
Giles gli rivolse un'occhiataccia di disapprovazione, ma gli lanciò il pezzo di carne.


	20. Your Ghost

\- Cosa? Vorresti entrare nella mia mente?! -  
Tera guardò Giles come se volesse colpirlo.  
\- Secondo Valerius potrebbe essere l'unico modo... -  
\- No! Scordatelo! Non me ne frega niente di quello che ha detto il gatto! E poi perché sta annusando il mio maglione?! -  
Giles si voltò a guardare il gatto e Valerius si leccò attentamente una zampa, facendo finta di non sapere perché pochi minuti prima si era infilato sotto il maglione che Tera aveva lasciato sul letto.  
\- Beh, che vuoi, Rupert Giles? Non stavo facendo niente! - Disse, sulla difensiva.  
\- Sei sicuro che sia l'unico modo? -  
\- Ci sono due possibilità: o è matta o è sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo. In entrambi i casi se entri nella sua mente puoi capirlo, sennò l'altra alternativa è uno psichiatra e sperare che sia solo pazza. -  
\- Io non sono matta, cretino di un gatto! -  
Giles la guardò, stupito.  
\- Lo hai capito? Hai capito quello che ha detto?! -  
Tera guardò prima Giles e poi Valerius, poi annuì.  
\- Si, direi di si. -  
\- Allora non è matta. Decisamente un effetto collaterale della magia... Ehi, non è fantastico?! Non sei più l'unico con cui posso parlare! Ehi, Tera, che ne dici di andarci a divertire senza il guastafeste qui presente? -  
\- Ehi, razza di ingrato, guarda che posso ancora capire quello che dici. -  
\- Oh. -  
Tera fissò il gatto con un'aria disgustata, poi si rivolse a Giles, ignorando completamente Valerius.  
\- Ecco, fallito, devi assolutamente sbrigarti ad annullare gli effetti di quello stupido incantesimo. Non voglio più vedere i morti oppure sentire gli sproloqui del pulcioso. -  
\- Ehi, io non ho le pulci! -  
\- Certo, solo perché Eudial si è quasi fatta staccare una mano per riuscire a metterti l'antipulci... -  
\- Quello era un segreto! Ti pare giusto andare a dire in giro i segreti altrui?! -  
\- Ah si? Ha parlato Mr. Leggo i Diari Altrui!-  
\- Volete smetterla entrambi, razza di deficienti?! Accidenti, se dovete continuare così preferisco la compagnia dei cadaveri. -  
\- Scusa. -  
\- Allora cosa avete intenzione di fare? -  
\- Te l'ha già detto, carina. O qualcuno si fa un giretto nella tua testa o ti tieni le visioni. -  
\- No, no, basta. Sono sempre di più, sempre più vicini... E cercano di parlare, ma non sento le loro voci, non so cosa vogliano... -  
\- Sono qui anche ora? - Chiese Giles, serio.  
\- Ci sono sempre. Alcuni si limitano a stare immobili e a guardarmi, ma molti sono sempre intorno a voi, vi seguono ovunque... -  
\- Ci... seguono? -  
\- Si, fallito. Ognuno di voi ha i suoi fantasmi personali... Il vampiro e la tua cara dea sono quelli che ne hanno di più, tutte le loro vittime credo, poi la mentecatta rossa ha sempre intorno cinque donne che la seguono, due sono gemelle, e vicino a te vedo spesso una donna dai capelli neri e una bambina. Sembra che la donna abbia il collo spezzato. Ora è li accanto a te, ha una rosa in mano. -  
Giles impallidì leggermente e si diresse verso la porta della camera.  
\- Scusa, torno subito. -  
Valerius guardò Tera, curioso.  
\- Non mi hai detto quali sono i miei fantasmi. -  
\- Tu non ne hai. Sei l'unico ad essere solo. -

Giles corse nella sua stanza e tirò fuori dall'armadio una scatola che aveva portato da Sunnydale la prima volta che era venuto in Giappone. Frugò in fretta all'interno, appoggiandone il contenuto sul pavimento finché non trovò quello che cercava: un annuario del liceo di Sunnydale.  
Tornò da Tera e le porse il libro.  
\- Dimmi se riconosci il mio fantasma. -  
La ragazza sfogliò il volume, superando in fretta le pagine dedicate agli studenti e indicò la foto di una degli insegnanti.  
\- Ecco, è lei. -  
\- Ne sei certa? - Chiese Giles sperando che la voce non gli tremasse troppo.  
\- Si. Vediamo come si chiama... Ah si, Jenny Calendar... Ehi! Ma non è la madre della mocciosa?! -  
\- Oh, guarda, - intervenne Valerius - non è Giles quello nell'altra foto? Ma come si vestiva? -  
\- Da fallito inglese? -  
\- Dove vai? - Chiese il gatto vedendo che Giles stava andando via.  
\- Devo consultare un testo... me ne ero dimenticato... credo...credo di averlo lasciato in soffitta...-  
Tera e Valerius si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Sbaglio o è appena scappato? -  
Il gatto annuì.  
\- È diventato bianco come un lenzuolo quando gli hai detto del suo fantasma. Mi sa che lo hai spaventato. -  
\- Non è il tipo da spaventarsi per così poco. Altrimenti avrebbe avuto paura anche dei miei fantasmi. -  
\- Pensi... Pensi che quella Jenny l'abbia uccisa lui?! Magari ha paura che si voglia vendicare! -  
\- Non credo, non è il tipo dell'assassino. Però hai ragione, sembrava sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa. -  
\- Forse perché ora sta con la ex-dea... -  
\- Può essere. Però è strano... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Se quella donna è la madre della bambina, perché non appare mai accanto a lei? Sta sempre e solo vicina al fallito, non l'ho mai vista vicino a Hope. In compenso vicino alla mocciosa c'erano altre due persone. -

Giles si chiuse in bagno e si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta chiusa, tremando.  
Le parole di Tera lo avevano sconvolto.  
\- Jenny... - Sussurrò, sperando che lei potesse sentirlo. - Non ho fatto altro che mentire su di te... Perdonami. Hope non è tua figlia, ma se dicessi la verità lei sarebbe in pericolo, cerca di capirlo ti prego... Sei tornata perché sei arrabbiata con me? Ti ho delusa? Ho disturbato il tuo riposo? È per questo che sei qui? Oh, se solo potessi vederti lo capirei! -  
Rimase in silenzio a lungo, ma nulla gli fece capire che Jenny lo avesse sentito. Dal piano di sotto giungeva il suono delle risate di Hope e Giles sospirò sciacquandosi il viso con l'acqua fredda.  
Doveva calmarsi, si disse. Jenny era sempre stata una presenza positiva nella sua vita e non c'era ragione perché dovesse temerne il fantasma. Era solo il senso di colpa per le bugie che era costretto a dire che lo faceva sentire così terrorizzato, e si ripetè che lo faceva per il bene di Hope.  
\- Jenny... aiutami a proteggerla. -  
Disse sottovoce, guardandosi intorno come per cercare di vederla, poi scese le scale per raggiungere Eudial e Hope.  
La bambina corse ad abbracciarlo e Giles la tenne stretta. In quel momento fu certo che quello che stava facendo era giusto.


	21. Do You Know DNA?

\- Allora ti va bene, Tera? Lo faremo questa notte, mentre Eudial e Spike andranno a caccia di vampiri. -  
\- E la mocciosa? -  
\- Hope si addormenta presto e Valerius la controllerà di tanto in tanto. Piuttosto ne sei sicura? Vuoi davvero che lo faccia io? Eudial e Xini hanno poteri molto più forti dei miei e sono più esperte di me. -  
\- Senti, fallito, se qualcuno deve proprio andare a spasso nella mia testa, non voglio che sia una di quelle due befane. Quindi resti tu. Tra tutti e tre sei il meno peggio. -  
\- OK, farò finta di considerarlo un complimento. Allora è deciso per stanotte. Userò lo stesso rituale che ho usato per entrare nella mente di Eudial, cerca di riposarti il più possibile, non sarà facile ora che non ho tutto il potere di Valerius e dovrai cercare di facilitarmi. -  
\- Va bene. Dove vai ora? -  
Giles sorrise nervosamente.  
\- Voglio fare una passeggiata con Eudial e Hope. Ultimamente non abbiamo passato tanto tempo insieme... Oggi vorrei stare con loro. -  
Tera non rispose e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto finché non sentì la porta di casa che si chiudeva alle spalle di Giles.  
\- L'incantesimo che faremo è molto pericoloso vero? -  
\- La magia nera non è mai sicura, bella. - Rispose Valerius, cautamente. - Perchè lo chiedi? Hai fifa? -  
\- Non io. Il fallito ha paura. È terrorizzato, non te ne sei accorto? -  
\- Dici? -  
\- È lampante. Oggi vuole stare con la cretina rossa e con la mocciosa perché teme di non poterlo più fare. È pericoloso anche per lui, giusto? -  
\- Forse più per lui che per te, a dire il vero. Se si perde all'interno della tua mente senza riuscire a tornare indietro, morirà. Tu non hai molto da perdere: senza l'aiuto di Giles continuerai a vedere i fantasmi e sarà sempre peggio finché non impazzirai sul serio. -  
\- Meglio la morte. -  
\- Aspetta a dirlo, piccola. Io non mi sono divertito molto da morto. -  
\- Tu ti sei cercato la tua solitudine. -  
\- Tu no? Sei più simile a me di quanto credi, Tera. -  
\- Non dire assurdità, sacco di pulci. Sei talmente patetico che non hai nemmeno fantasmi che vengono a tormentarti. -  
\- E la tua vita pullula di amici, invece. -  
\- Almeno io posso parlare con la gente. -  
\- Non che la gente sia molto interessata a quello che dici, anzi credo che la maggior parte delle persone preferirebbe che restassi in silenzio, me compreso. -  
\- Tu chiacchieri più di me. Oh, spero che anche questo effetto collaterale della magia svanisca! -  
\- Sai una cosa? Preferisco parlare con Giles! Almeno lui si preoccupa per me. -  
\- Se proprio vuoi saperlo si preoccupa anche per me! -  
\- Allora è davvero scemo, non capisco come faccia. -  
\- Che sia scemo non c'è dubbio. Io non gli ho mai chiesto nulla, eppure rischia la vita per aiutarmi... È un cretino. -  
\- Beh, tu gli hai salvato la vita. -  
\- Credo che lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Non lo capisco. Del resto hai visto come si comporta con la mocciosa? -  
\- Beh, è sua figlia no? -  
Tera guardò il gatto con aria di sufficienza.  
\- Per avere cinquecento anni sei un ingenuo. Credi che quella sia davvero sua figlia? Ce lo vedi un tipo come lui a mantere un segreto del genere per tutto questo tempo? E che motivo avrebbe avuto di nascondercelo? E poi Jenny Calendar è morta più di due anni fa, perché ha preso la bambina con sè solo ora? Basterebbe solo quello a farmene dubitare, ma guarda qui, micio, questa è la prova. -  
Tera mostrò due bustine trasparenti al gatto.  
\- Mi sembrano capelli. Che senso ha? -  
\- Mai sentito parlare di DNA? -  
\- No. -  
Tera alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Oh, ma da dove vieni? Ormai lo sanno tutti cos'è il DNA. -  
\- Sono stato morto per cinquecento anni, tesoro, non ho avuto tanto tempo per aggiornarmi, scusa tanto. -  
\- Il tempo per guardare le soap opera ce l'hai però. -  
Valerius la guardò, offeso.  
\- Quelle le guardo per studiare il comportamento sociale degli esseri umani moderni. -  
\- Andiamo bene... -  
\- In ogni caso cosa c'entrano quei capelli? -  
\- Ok, la metto semplice per venire incontro al tuo cervellino di gatto... Uno è di Hope, l'altro è di Giles. Li ho esaminati e se quei due fossero anche minimamente imparentati avrebbero delle caratteristiche simili, mentre invece non ne hanno. Hope non è figlia di Giles. -  
\- Perchè ci ha mentito allora? -  
\- Avrà i suoi motivi. Tienitelo per te, ok? -  
\- Come se potessi dirlo a qualcuno. -

Eudial alzò una mano per rispondere al saluto di Hope che si dondolava sul cavallino della giostra, poi guardò Giles.  
\- È passato tanto tempo da quando siamo venuti qui l'ultima volta, ti ricordi? Non conoscevo ancora Spike allora. -  
-È vero... E per me Xini era solo un'antica leggenda letta su un libro. -  
\- Avevo solo te, Giles. Eri l'unica persona che mi voleva bene, eravamo solo noi due. Ci siamo divertiti, vero? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Già. Quel giorno hai vinto decine di peluche. Me lo ricordo perché li ho dovuti portare tutti io. -  
\- Oggi potrei vincerne qualcuno per Hope, che ne dici? -  
\- Eu, ti dispiace che ci sia anche lei? Forse... forse avrei dovuto lasciarla con Tera e Valerius oggi... -  
\- Povera Hope, passare un pomeriggio con la psicopatica e il gattaccio? Non lo augurerei a nessuno! Perchè avresti dovuto lasciarla a casa? -  
\- Non voglio che tu ti senta messa da parte. Non voglio che tu pensi che ora che c'è Hope io ti voglia meno bene... -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Che sciocco, Giles, non devi preoccuparti per questo. Sono contenta che ci sia Hope, le voglio bene. Anche se non fosse così dolce le vorrei bene anche solo per lo sguardo che hai quando la guardi. Da quando ci conosciamo ci sono successe tante cose brutte che sarei davvero sciocca a non essere felice quando ne arriva una meravigliosa come Hope. Ok, lo so, non è quello che ho fatto con Xini e con Buffy, ma non ho mai negato di essere sciocca ogni tanto, no?-  
\- Grazie, Eu. - Sorrise Giles avvicinandosi alla giostra che si era appena fermata e prendendo in braccio la bambina. - Vieni, stellina, Eudial ha appena detto che vuole vincere una bambola per te, che dici, sarà abbastanza brava? -  
La ragazza si finse offesa. - Te lo dimostro subito! Piuttosto non sarai troppo vecchio per portare tutti i pupazzi che vincerò? -  
Hope guardò Giles, seria.  
\- Ti aiuto io, papà -  
Lui ed Eudial si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.  
Giles baciò i capelli castani della bambina.  
\- Porterò tutti i pupazzi che Eu riuscirà a vincere, non ti preoccupare Hope. Per la mia stellina farei questo e altro. -  
\- Allora andiamo! - Disse Eudial trascinandolo verso lo stand del tiro a segno.


	22. Who Would Ever Buy Pylons?

Eudial guardò divertita l'espressione di Hope mentre guardava la vetrina del negozio col naso premuto contro il vetro.  
La bambina era completamente affascinata dalla moltitudine di oggetti strani accatastata nella vetrina ed Eudial doveva ammettere che raramente aveva visto cose tanto strane e differenti tra loro in vendita nello stesso negozio: vecchi dischi in vinile erano impilati accanto a ciondoli provenienti da mezzo mondo, poi c'erano giocattoli in latta e legno, libri di tutti i generi e oggetti più insoliti come cartelli stradali e una serie di tappi di bottiglia.  
\- Ehi Hope, ecco Giles. -  
Eudial sorrise all'Osservatore e la bambina gli corse incontro, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo verso la vetrina per mostrargli quegli oggetti sorprendenti.  
\- Tutto a posto? - Gli chiese Eudial e Giles la guardò, divertito.  
\- Certo, i vostri peluche sono al sicuro in macchina. Cosa volete fare ora? -  
\- Hope è rimasta affascinata dalla vetrina di questo negozio per collezionisti. Sono dieci minuti che non se ne stacca. -  
\- Possiamo anche entrare se vuoi. -  
Hope lo guardò quasi incredula, poi annuì, felice.  
L'interno del negozio era ancora più strano e disordinato della vetrina e gli oggetti erano disposti senza un criterio preciso, ma Hope era come incantata e si guardava intorno senza osare toccare gli oggetti in esposizione.  
Giles prese in mano un oggetto da una pila accanto ai cartelli stradali e lo esaminò.  
\- Un cono stradale? - Chiese, perplesso. - Chi mai potrebbe collezionare coni stradali? -  
\- Oh, ne resterebbe sorpreso. - Disse una voce alle sue spalle. Giles si girò di scatto e scorse una donna che era spuntata dal retro del negozio. - Mi scusi, non volevo spaventarla, ero in magazzino, credevo di aver chiuso la porta del negozio. -  
\- Oh, se è chiuso andiamo via subito. - Disse Giles rimettendo a posto il cono stradale che aveva preso in mano.  
\- No no, restate pure. Fra poco questo negozio resterà chiuso anche troppo a lungo... -  
\- Non vanno bene gli affari? -  
\- Anzi, quelli vanno molto bene. Ma presto mi trasferirò all'estero e dovrò vendere il negozio. -  
\- Capisco. E dice che c'è gente che compra coni stradali? -  
\- La gente colleziona di tutto e io vendo un po' di tutto. Soprattutto oggetti difficili da trovare altrove. Non si immagina nemmeno a quanto ho venduto un cono stradale italiano l'estate scorsa.-  
La donna sussurrò una cifra all'orecchio di Giles e l'Osservatore la guardò, impressionato e la proprietaria del negozio scoppiò a ridere.  
\- E a quanto pare anche lei potrebbe trovarsi una collezionista di coni in casa. -  
Giles seguì lo sguardo della donna e vide che Hope aveva preso il cono che lui aveva appoggiato qualche minuto prima e lo cullava come una bambola.  
\- E quello è... ehm... un cono raro? -  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- Quello è un cono molto comune, non vale molto. Anzi, se alla bambina piace glielo regalo. -  
\- Grazie, ma non... -  
\- Non si preoccupi. Tanto chi comprerà il negozio probabilmente getterà via tutto e venderà vestiti firmati o roba del genere. - Disse la proprietaria con un sorriso amaro.  
\- Grazie allora. - Rispose Giles con un sorriso, poi notò un vecchio LP e lo fissò stupito. - Questa è un'edizione rara. Credevo di essere uno dei pochi a possederne una copia... -  
\- Oh, vedo che se ne intende di musica. Venga, le faccio vedere alcuni pezzi rari. Paradossalmente sono più apprezzati i cartelli stradali dei dischi in vinile. Ora i ragazzini vanno tutti dietro agli idol. Una delle poche cantanti moderne che valga qualcosa è Sachino Seihoshi. Le piace? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Non immagina quanto. -

Tera guardò il pentacolo tracciato in terra, a disagio.  
\- Dov'è il fallito? -  
\- Sta mettendo a letto Hope. Inizieremo fra poco. -  
La ragazza scese le scale della soffitta lasciando solo il gatto e raggiunse Giles. L'Osservatore era in piedi sulla soglia della stanza di Hope e guardava in silenzio la bambina addormentata.  
Tera gli posò una mano sulla spalla, delicatamente e Giles fece un passo indietro chiudendo la porta senza fare rumore.  
\- Arrivo subito, Tera. - Disse con voce soffocata.  
\- Sei sicuro di quello che fai, fallito? Se non te la senti possiamo cercare un altro modo... -  
\- No, no, va tutto bene. Tu sei pronta? -  
\- Io non ho niente da perdere, lo sai. Ma tu... forse preferisci aspettare che torni Xinuxunil... sono due giorni che non la vedi... Non vuoi... -  
\- ... dirle addio? È questo che intendi? -  
\- Non è quello che stavi facendo con la mocciosa pochi minuti fa? Tu credi che non sopravviveremo, vero? -  
\- No! Andrà tutto bene! -  
\- Hai paura, non negarlo. -  
\- È vero, ho paura. Ma non di morire. Cioè, si anche di quello, sarei stupido a non averne, ma abbiamo buone probabilità di sopravvivere. -  
\- Di cosa allora? -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- L'incantesimo che faremo stasera... è lo stesso che ho usato quando ho aperto il libro di Valerius. Quello che ha iniziato tutto... L'ultima volta che ho usato questo incantesimo sono diventato dipendente dal potere oscuro... Ho perso il controllo e ho fatto male alle persone che amo. Lo sapevo e non potevo farne a meno... Non voglio che succeda di nuovo. -  
\- Ed è per questo che non vuoi salutarla? -  
\- Xini lo capirebbe. Se mi guardasse negli occhi lo saprebbe in pochi secondi e tenterebbe di impedirmelo... -  
\- Senti fallito, lasciamo perdere, ok? -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- L'incantesimo, non voglio più farlo. Non importa, davvero. -  
Tera si diresse verso la sua stanza, ma Giles le corse dietro e la bloccò afferrandole un braccio.  
\- Non puoi restare così, impazzirai! -  
\- Forse lo merito. Forse sto solo ricevendo quello che ho sempre meritato... -  
\- No che non lo meriti. -  
Tera si divincolò e tese le mani verso il viso di Giles.  
\- Credi che non siano sporche di sangue?! Credi che non abbia mai ucciso nessuno?! Non sono una ragazzina innocente come le tue Cacciatrici, sono un'assassina! Ho preso delle vite umane! Vuoi ancora salvarmi ora?! -  
Giles chiuse le mani di Tera tra le sue e la guardò con tristezza.  
\- Si, voglio salvarti, Tera. Non hai chiesto tu di dover combattere, eppure è quello che hai sempre dovuto fare. In guerra devi lottare per sopravvivere, che altro potevi fare? Non avevi scelta. -  
Tera scoppiò a piangere chinando la testa.  
\- Si, ce l'avevo... Potevo morire. -  
Giles le strinse le mani, continuando a guardarla.  
\- Se fossi morta, ora anche io sarei morto o chiuso a marcire in prigione per tutta la vita. E pensa alle vite che hai salvato come Cacciatrice. Tera, se ti senti in colpa per quello che hai fatto in passato, la cosa migliore che puoi fare ora è fare di tutto per restare in vita e continuare a salvare altre vite. E poi non sono disposto a perdere una delle mie Cacciatrici senza aver fatto di tutto per salvarla. -  
\- Anche se questo può farti perdere tutto? -  
\- È pericoloso, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma se non tentassi non potrei perdonarmelo. Ora, vieni, è ora di iniziare. -  
Tera annuì iniziando a seguirlo docilmente.  
\- Fallito? -  
\- Si? -  
\- Grazie. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Aspetta a dirlo quando sarà finito tutto. Non credo che vorrai ringraziarmi se ti friggo il cervello, no? -  
\- Cerca di evitare, ok? -  
\- Farò del mio meglio. -  
Tornarono entrambi in soffitta e sedettero all'interno del pentacolo uno di fronte all'altra e Giles prese in mano il pugnale. Si guardò il palmo della mano: si vedeva ancora la leggera cicatrice dell'altro taglio.  
\- Valerius... Se le cose dovessero andare male... Ho scritto delle lettere a Eudial, a Xini e a Hope... sono nella mia stanza, nel posto dove tengo i miei diari... Consegnale tu per favore. -  
\- Hai scritto di prendersi cura del gatto, vero? -  
\- Piantala, Valerius. Ora iniziamo, tu stai attento che nessuno ci disturbi, ok? -  
Giles affondò la lama nel palmo della mano di Tera e subito dopo tagliò la sua stessa mano, unendo il suo sangue a quello della ragazza.

Eudial roteò la spada decapitando un vampiro, poi puntò la lama a terra, appoggiandosi alla spada per riprendere fiato.  
\- Questo è stato faticoso. -  
\- Se avessi usato i poteri lo avresti sconfitto in pochi secondi. - Disse Spike dal ramo dell'albero su cui si era seduto per osservare il combattimento.  
\- Che allenamento sarebbe stato allora? - Ribattè Eudial. - Ora che Giles ha deciso di non combattere più con noi, devo essere forte anche per lui. -  
\- Vi siete divertiti oggi? Era da parecchio che non stavate insieme, no? -  
Eudial sorrise e raggiunse Spike sul ramo.  
\- Si, molto. Hope è così carina e Giles è il padre migliore che potrebbe desiderare. E anche io. Però mi sembrava un po' strano oggi. -  
\- Strano? In che senso strano? -  
\- È stato lui a voler andare al luna park, e quando siamo tornati a casa sembrava quasi triste. Ho l'impressione che fosse preoccupato per qualcosa. -  
\- Forse si sente in colpa per aver deciso di non essere più un Osservatore... -  
\- È possibile, vorrei esserne certa però. -  
\- Vuoi che torniamo a casa presto stasera? -  
\- Non so, ci sono parecchi vampiri in giro ultimamente, non vorrei che qualcuno venisse aggredito solo perché sono paranoica... In fondo non ho mai visto Giles tanto felice come da quando è arrivata Hope, magari mi sto preoccupando troppo, forse era solo un po' stanco. O forse gli mancava Xini, sono due giorni che non riescono a vedersi... -  
Eudial si appoggiò a Spike e il vampiro le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, sfiorandole i capelli con un bacio.  
\- Se vuoi posso fare un salto io a casa e controllare come sta. Così tu puoi continuare a proteggere gli innocenti e tranquillizzarti. -  
\- Lo faresti davvero, Spike? -  
\- Certo Eu. Per te potrei fare qualunque cosa. lo sai. -  
Eudial si strinse al vampiro, commossa e alzò il viso incontrando le labbra di Spike con le sue.  
Spike la guardò, quasi sorpreso, poi ricambiò con dolcezza il bacio, il primo che si scambiavano da quando era stato posseduto dal demone.


	23. In Her Mind

Giles si guardò intorno: aveva l'impressione che nulla fosse cambiato, ma sapeva bene che non era così, quella sembrava casa sua, ma non era reale, era la mente di Tera.  
Si girò lentamente, sentendo una presenza alle sue spalle e guardò gli spettri che lo fissavano, come in attesa. L'Osservatore rabbrividì comprendendo il terrore di Tera nel vedere quei cadaveri sfigurati, ma fece un passo verso di loro.  
\- Cosa volete? -  
Un uomo col volto coperto di sangue si fece avanti e gli puntò contro un dito.  
\- Tu cosa vuoi? -  
\- Voglio aiutare Tera. Voglio salvarla. -  
\- E da cosa? Da noi? Povero sciocco. Tutto questo è colpa tua. -  
\- Non sono io che minaccio di fare impazzire Tera. -  
\- Noi siamo i suoi fantasmi, lo siamo sempre stati, ma se ora siamo qui dipende da te. -  
\- Già, l'incantesimo... Per questo sono qui, per rimettere le cose a posto. -  
\- Tu non capisci. -  
\- Cosa? Cosa non capisco?! -  
\- L'incantesimo è irrilevante. Quello è servito solo a renderci visibili ai suoi occhi. Non ad altro. Ora lei può vederci, ma se siamo qui è colpa tua. -  
\- Mia? Cosa avrei fatto per farla stare tanto male? -  
L'uomo guardò Giles con uno sguardo triste.  
\- Noi siamo i fantasmi di Tera. Ci ha visto morire, tutti noi, uno a uno. -  
\- Ma Tera vede anche i fantasmi degli altri. Ha visto Jenny, ha visto le vittime di Spike... -  
\- Ma siamo noi quelli che la fanno soffrire. Per causa tua. Lei ci aveva dimenticati, ci aveva sepolti dentro di sé. Tera è una combattente, era la combattente perfetta. Nessuna pietà per i suoi avversari, nessun sentimento che intralcia la strada, Tera aveva imparato che fregandosene degli altri, nulla avrebbe più potuto ferirla. Eravamo chiusi nella fortezza di ghiaccio che aveva costruito intorno al suo cuore, poi sei arrivato tu. -  
\- Io non ho fatto nulla. -  
\- Hai fatto una cosa che nessuno ha mai fatto per Tera: ti sei preoccupato per lei. -  
\- E questo ha incrinato il ghiaccio. - Disse una donna facendosi avanti. - E ci ha liberati. Signor Giles, questa è una porta che una volta aperta non può più essere chiusa. -  
Giles guardò gli occhi azzurri tanto simili a quelli della sua Cacciatrice, i capelli scuri e le macchie di sangue che macchiavano il vestito della donna e seppe immediatamente chi era.  
\- Lei... lei è sua madre... -  
\- Si. Non so se ringraziarla o maledirla, signor Giles. Tera ora si ricorda di me, ricorda di avermi voluto bene un tempo, ma soffre. -  
\- Tera si sente in colpa per non averla salvata. -  
\- Per questo piangevo quando mi ha vista, piangevo per lei. Non poteva salvarmi, nessuno avrebbe potuto, glielo dica. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Devo annullare gli effetti dell'incantesimo. -  
L'uomo insanguinato tornò a parlare.  
\- Lei non ci vedrà più, ma dovrà sempre affrontarci, lo sa? Può chiudere i suoi occhi, ma non il suo cuore. -  
\- Lo so e credo che lo sappia anche Tera. Io posso fare solo questo per lei, evitare che le visioni la facciano impazzire. -  
L'uomo annuì.  
\- Prima c'è qualcuno che vuole parlare con lei. - Disse, facendosi da parte per lasciare passare una donna dai capelli scuri.  
\- Jenny! -  
\- Ciao Rupert. -  
Giles chinò la testa senza osare guardarla.  
\- Jenny... mi dispiace. Non ho fatto altro che mentire su di te... Puoi perdonarmi? -  
La ragazza gli prese le mani con dolcezza.  
\- Stai facendo la cosa giusta Rupert. Sono orgogliosa di te. Avrei voluto essere davvero la madre dei tuoi figli, sai? -  
Lo spettro di Jenny gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio delicato e Giles si accorse di avere il viso umido di lacrime.  
\- Ora vai, Rupert. Non hai molto tempo, ogni attimo che passi qui ti sottrae forza, se esiti non riuscirai a tornare. -  
Giles la guardò un'ultima volta e poi annuì, concentrandosi sul potere che doveva usare per eliminare gli effetti dell'incantesimo.

Valerius aprì un occhio per controllare se fosse cambiato qualcosa dall'ultima volta che si era svegliato: Giles e Tera erano sempre immobili come statue e Hope si era avvicinata all'Osservatore.  
Hope?  
Il gatto aprì gli occhi di scatto, balzando in piedi sulle quattro zampe. Che diavolo ci faceva Hope lì? Se avesse interrotto il rituale sarebbe stato un disastro!  
Corse verso la bambina, soffiando, ma in quel momento Hope toccò la mano di Giles.  
\- Papà? -

L'Osservatore vide sparire i fantasmi, diventare trasparenti e fu sicuro di aver fatto tutto quello che poteva per Tera. Ora era il momento di tornare indietro, ma non era sicuro di averne la forza: aveva usato ogni energia per aiutare Tera e ora si sentiva terribilmente debole. Cercò di sforzarsi e di raggranellare tutte le forze che gli restavano, ma gli sembrava un'impresa disperata, poi, improvisamente, si sentì travolgere da un'ondata incredibile di potere e si trovò di colpo nel suo corpo, fuori dalla mente di Tera. Aveva l'impressione di essere stato colpito da un fulmine e sentiva ogni singola cellula del suo corpo intrisa di un potere enorme, tanto forte da travolgerlo completamente.

Spike entrò in soffitta e provò un brivido di orrore: quella era una scena che aveva già visto, solo che ora c'era Tera al posto di Eudial e Hope che singhiozzava spaventata in un angolo.  
La ragazza era seduta in terra e sembrava confusa, mentre Giles era steso sul pavimento e tremava convulsamente. Il vampiro si diresse verso di lui e lo sollevò di peso, scuotendolo.  
\- Rupert?! Rupert, che diavolo hai fatto?! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? -  
Tera si avvicinò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa gli prende? -  
\- È troppo... - Ansimò Giles. - Basta... non posso sopportarlo... è troppo... Spike... sei tu? Fallo smettere, ti prego... -  
Valerius iniziò a miagolare e Tera lo guardò, seria, poi si rivolse a Spike.  
\- Il gatto dice che è sovraccarico di potere, ne ha più di quanto non riesca a controllarne. -  
\- Lo sento. Che cosa avete fatto? -  
Tera lo fissò irritata.  
\- Ti pare il momento di chiacchierare? Perchè non chiami quella cretina della tua ragazza? Magari può fare qualcosa di buono per una volta nella sua vita. -  
Spike annuì e lasciò che fosse Tera ad aiutare Giles. Prese il cellulare e compose il numero.  
\- Eu, vieni subito. Si, si tratta di Giles. Fai in fretta. -  
Tera aiutò l'Osservatore a raggiungere il tappeto imbottito da allenamento e Giles vi si rannicchiò continuando a tremare e a respirare affannosamente.  
\- Hope... Portatela via... Questo potere... è troppo forte... portatela al sicuro... -  
Valerius fissò Tera.  
\- Assecondatelo, non deve agitarsi! -  
\- Spike, prendi la mocciosa e allontanati, resto io con lui. -  
Il vampiro la guardò, esitando, poi prese in braccio Hope e corse via.  
Tera si inginocchiò accanto a Giles e gli carezzò i capelli con delicatezza.  
\- Stai calmo, fallito. Resta fermo e cerca di respirare a fondo... Ecco, così... andrà tutto bene... -  
Valerius sedette vicino a loro, il potere che circondava Giles gli faceva rizzare il pelo e cercò di guidarlo.  
\- Non cercare di bloccare il potere, non ne hai la forza, lascia che ti attraversi, lascialo scorrere. Cerca di dirigerlo, ma non bloccarlo. È importante che resti calmo, se perdi la testa il potere ti annienterà. -  
Eudial si teletrasportò nella stanza e Tera alzò la testa a guardarla, colta di sorpresa.  
La ragazza corse accanto a Giles e proiettò la sua mente verso quella dell'Osservatore, aiutandolo a mantenere il controllo sul potere.

Giles guardò il raggio di sole che entrava dalla finestra della soffitta restando steso su un fianco sul tappeto imbottito. Eudial gli stava premendo un asciugamano bagnato sul viso per rinfrescarlo. Per tutta la notte lo aveva aiutato a utilizzare gradualmente quel potere che lo aveva sopraffatto e ora si sentiva stanchissimo e quasi svuotato.  
\- Come ti senti? - Gli chiese Eudial premendogli una mano sulla fronte. - Sei caldo. -  
\- Ora è svanito... Era come se mi stesse bruciando... Eu, non ho mai provato nulla del genere... Sentivo tutto, ogni singola persona, ogni singolo oggetto... Ed ero tutto. Il libro sullo scaffale, lo scaffale stesso, i muri della casa, il vampiro che hai ucciso... È strano, ho sentito il corpo che diventava polvere, ma allo stesso tempo ero il paletto ed ero te... Tutto insieme. Era come se il mondo intero stesse gridando nella mia testa... Ora ha smesso... Non credevo che avrei apprezzato tanto il silenzio. -  
\- Cosa stavi facendo, Giles? Perchè la magia nera? Volevi di nuovo il potere? -  
\- No! Eu... io non... mi dispiace... -  
\- È tutto ok, fallito. - Disse Tera entrando nella stanza con un vassoio in mano. - Non, importa, dillo pure. -  
\- Ma Tera... - Protestò debolmente Giles, ma la ragazza lo zittì, rivolgendosi direttamente a Eudial.  
\- Lo ha fatto per aiutarmi. Ero nei guai, stavo impazzendo e lui è entrato nella mia mente per salvarmi. -  
\- Credevo che non volessi dirlo... -  
\- Non devi prenderti colpe non tue, scemo. Hai fatto anche troppo per me. -  
\- Ehi Giles, le hai alterato il cervello? Sbaglio o quello era un ringraziamento? -  
\- Mentecatta. -  
\- Ah, mi pareva strano... - Disse Eudial con un ghigno divertito, poi si rivolse a Giles, aiutandolo a sedersi. - Dovresti riposare, sei esausto e si vede. -  
\- Non so se riuscirei a dormire. Quel potere era elettrizzante, mi sento ancora molto teso. -  
Tera gli porse una tazza.  
\- Bevi questa, ti farà bene. Cioccolata calda con molto zucchero, ti aiuterà a rilassarti. -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise con gratitudine.  
\- Grazie Tera. -  
\- Fa impressione vederla così gentile, davvero. Probabilmente c'è un'Apocalisse in arrivo... -  
\- Tu invece sei sempre cretina. -  
Giles sorrise debolmente, sentendosi prendere da una forte sonnolenza.  
Si stese nuovamente sul tappeto imbottito e in pochi secondi si addormentò profondamente.  
Le due ragazze lo guardarono in silenzio e, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, si scambiarono un sorriso.


End file.
